Lost in the Darkness
by xoxhonneyxox
Summary: One day, he will be the world's darkest wizard. One day, she will be a fugitive whose entire family is murdered, with her name next on the execution list. But for now, they are students. For now, they fall in love. For now, all hell starts to break loose
1. Very Much Alive

1. Very Much Alive

"Dumbledore Dead: World Mourns Loss of Greatest Wizard Since Merlin."

Mora Cartea traced these words over and over, hoping as hard as she could that it wasn't true. How could this one simple phrase send the world plummeting? How can these simple words cause thousands of people to lose their faith? How can the fall of one, extraordinary man, create such a controversy and corruption? Mora's mind buzzed with these questions, as well as dozens more, creating an unwelcome pounding in her head.

Throwing the article over her shoulder, Mora sunk down into her cot. She shuffled her trembling fingers through her blonde hair, pushing the strands out of her soggy eyes. Tears never used to be shed when Mora mind trailed to the Dark Lord. The reason she lived in hiding. The one wizard who had torn apart her life in thousands of different direction. The man who had destroyed her family, and vowed to have whatever was left of her bloodline dead by his hand.

As her moist hazel eyes scanned across the small, dark room, Mora couldn't believe that she was still locked away in this place. When she looked back on being left in this orphanage, sometimes it felt like yesterday, other times it felt like eons ago. But after nearly three years there, she still found herself huddling in the corner, comforted only by her solitude.

Here she was forced to spend her summer, surrounded by children who were supposedly like her. Children whose parents had either abandoned them or had died. Children who found themselves completely alone in this world. As everyone in the place told her, they were children just like her. But there was one detail that set Mora apart from them.

She was a witch.

Gracefully, Mora pulled her wand out from under her mattered pillow, feeling its immense heaviness in the palm of her soaked hand. She grazed her dirtied fingers over its tip, knowing how easy it would be to leave this place. How easy it would be to do the one thing that was forbidden, the thing she was not allowed to contemplate let alone consider; using magic outside of school, and especially, on muggles.

_One more year. Just one more year and I'm free..._ Mora's thoughts desperately pleaded. In three months, Mora would leave this hellhole for her sixth and second-to-last year at Beauxbaton Academy. Mora would come of age this year, making her legally and adult and free of this nightmare.

Even though she would be with the friends she cared for so dearly there, the thought of returning to school left Mora disconnected and empty. In the past few months the immensity of the Dark Lord's return had finally sunken into Mora. She brought herself to the realization that he was back, and now, very much alive. Everyone at Beauxbatons dared not speak of it, as if by keeping their mouths shut, none of it was true. Mora had bought into this theory for such a long time. Yet now, she could finally see straight through their false acts of control and denial. Stare into the thing they were all too afraid to admit to possessing.

Fear. It ran rampant from ocean to ocean, from town to town, from wizard to muggle. No one could deny it any longer.

And for Mora Cartea, that was the scariest part of it all.

A small tapping noise on the window frame outside shook Mora out from her moment of terror. Slowly rising from her seat, Mora spotted a plump, muddy brown owl fluttering outside. A single envelope adorned with the Beauxbatons seal sat perched in its beak. Mora nudged open the window, carefully taking the letter from the creature. Before it had the chance to peck ferociously at her, Mora shoved a knut into the owl's claws. Satisfied, the bird flew away back into the empty night.

Sliding back against the wall, Mora shifted the letter in her hands. She barley ever got mail. Accept for the newspaper, which was delivered in secret to her weekly. Who could possibly be contacting her? And at the orphanage of all places?

Slowly, Mora ripped open the envelope, a piece of withered parchment falling into her hands. Dropping the envelop to the floor, she focused her attention to the letter. Quickly she unfolded it, curious to see its message.

_...We regret to inform you that due to recent events, Beauxbaton Academy will not be re-opening for this year's term. We deeply apologize for any inconveniences caused by the sudden decision, however, we feel it is in our pupils' and their families' best interest and safety to -_

Mora ripped the letter down the middle, throwing the shards of parchment across her tiny room. Shrinking down to the ground, Mora buried her head into her hands. She tried to muffle her sobs, hoping the supervisor down the hall couldn't hear her.

Now that the one place in the world Mora had, her home, was taken away from her, where was Mora to go? What was she supposed to do?

One thing was for sure, there was no way Mora would be staying in the orphanage any longer. Fury raging inside her, Mora shoved her wand deep inside her jeans pocket. It was dark outside, giving her a much better chance of slipping away into the night unnoticed.

Just as she was to make her escape, Mora lost her balance, falling to the ground harshly. Frustrated, she pounded her fist against the wooden slates of the floor. Then, she just lay there motionless, letting her sorrow finally catch up with her in every aspect there on the dusty ground. She could feel her heart splintering apart in her chest, leaving her hollow. She had nowhere to go, no one to turn to.

Mora's vision blurred, but not from the cascade of tears trailing down her face. Fighting for consciousness, Mora tried jumping to her feet, only for her knees to feebly give out underneath her. Reaching for her wand Mora felt a strange pain surge through her body, like each particle within her was being pulled in a different direction. Mora let out a muffled scream, failing in another attempt to stand.

Glancing madly around the room, Mora for a brief second, thought she saw someone standing above her, watching mournfully in her moment of terror.

"Mom?" she whispered, feeling her lungs becoming compressed. Suddenly, Mora felt the world around her disappear as she slipped into vast nothingness.


	2. Interrupted Destiny

2. Interrupted Destiny

A strange eeriness settled across Hogwarts. No one was out and about, not even the occasional straggler or student sneaking off past curfew. An undiscovered silence loomed through the castle's corridors. Tom Riddle, his new prefect badge adorned onto his Slytherin robes, wandered across the school. A dim light reflected off the badge, illuminating his solemn way down the corridor. The other prefetcs traveled across the castle, leaving Tom to patrol this particular area alone.

_First night of prefect duty, and I just stand here while absolutely no one does absolutely nothing..._ He thought bitterly. Tom blew a strand of his warm brown hair away from his face, having nothing better to do with his time.

_Well… _he conceded,_ Anything is better than being back there with those filthy little muggle kids_...

Tom could feel his hands clench into tight fists as the thought of _them_ crossed his mind. Muggles had destroyed not only Tom's life, but they had poisoned the entire wizarding world. His pathetic mudblood father was still out there, somewhere, and Tom could barely wait to finally meet him. Tom anticipated the confrontation, the sweet sensation of justice he would feel once his task was done.

But Tom knew he could not stop there. Oh no, his work would be much greater than the extermination of just one filthy, mere muggle.

_I swear, this year will start the beginning of the end for them all. I will complete my purpose. I_-

A sharp crash down the hall pulled Tom away from his dangerous thoughts. He drew his wand out from his robes' side pocket, brandishing it out in front of him. Slowly, he glided further though the corridor, nearing the corner. He knew to call something stupid out like "who's there?" was a fool's error, one that he would not be too eager to make.

Silently, he crept around the corner, submerging himself into the darkness. Focusing his eyes to the sudden lack of light, he scanned over the hall, anxious to find an intruder in the act. Without warning, his gaze fell upon a figure. It was sprawled out across the cold stone floor, although Tom could not make out what this thing was.

_Whatever it is, it's not moving_.

Cautiously, Tom began to approach the shadow, his wand outstretched before him. "Lumos," he whispered under his breath. The tip of his wand slowly ignited, lighting up the thing now at Tom's feet.

It was a girl. Around his own age, by the looks of it. Her blonde hair tangled and tossed across the floor. Her clothes were tattered and torn, as if she had weathered some type of storm. A small trail of blood trickled down her delicate face, drastically dark against her porcelain face. Her eyes were clenched shut, as if she was even afraid to open them in what appeared to be her sleep. She was actually quite beautiful, if one could look past the blood and the horror the way Tom did. Yes, beautiful. As Tom looked upon her current state, his own heart quickened into a chaotic state.

The girl wasn't breathing.

Impulsively, Tom knelt beside her. Grabbing her wrist, Tom desperately checked for the girl's pulse.

_Please…please be alive…. _

Several more seconds passed without a single beat coursing through her veins.

_Please…_

Slowly, Tom could feel a slight ping in her wrist. Several seconds later, he felt another. And then another. The beats were coming faster and closer together, showing that she was alive, much to Tom's relief. Suddenly, the girl's mouth cracked open, letting out a stifled coughing sound. Careful not to hurt her, Tom helped the girl sit up. As her chokes were replaced by sharp intakes of breath, her eyes fluttered open, revealing hazel, tired orbs staring back at him.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked hurriedly, not knowing what else to say in this kind of situation.

The girl looked madly at the prefect, her frantic state worsened by confusion. "Where…where am I?" she asked, her then gaze transfixed upon Tom.

_Wait, who is this girl? She just ends up here in the middle of the night, alone in the corridor, and has no idea where she is? _Tom's brain rationalized. Could this girl be just another student? Were the other prefects playing a prank on him? Was she from Hogwarts, or did she not even know what Hogwarts was? She was in muggle clothing ... torn and destroyed, but muggle nonetheless. Was she a muggle? Could a creature this stunning really be something that foul?

"You're safe now," Tom replied quickly.

The girl, still not satisfied by Tom's answer, shifted a little in his grasp, only to be left clutching her head in pain. She let out an agonizing moan. Her gaze moved back onto Tom, her eyes swelling with what to Tom looked like naked fear.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly. Stubbornly, she rose to her feet, rocking dangerously from side to side as she did.

"Tom. Tom Riddle," Tom answered, shooting back up. He grabbed the girl before she had the chance to hit the ground again. Her feet lost control, leaving her to sink into Tom's grasp. "Who are you?" he asked back, as if he was trying to distract her from her fragile state.

She just stood there for what seemed like ages, huddled in Tom's arms. Her eyes snapped shut again, jolting a sick feeling into his stomach. Her breathing began to slow again, each gasp for air taking longer for her to take in.

"My name…." She began, her voice raspy and expressionless, "Is…Mora."

As soon as the last word escaped her lips, the girl, apparently named Mora, went limp in Tom's arms. Terrified, Tom cradled her in his grasp as he fumbled with is wand.

"Relashio!" he yelled into the darkness. Suddenly, red sparks flew from the tip of his wand, thrashing down in every direction of the corridor. Without warning, Tom lost his balance, falling to the ground. Mora tumbled to the floor alongside him, her body crashing with an unexpected thud. Within seconds, at least half the other prefects rushed down the hall, coming to Tom's aid. Stepping in front of the other's, another Slytherin and surprisingly, a Gryffindor, helped Tom lift the girl off the ground.

"What happened?"

"I was patrolling…" Tom began, "And I found her here,"

"Let's get her to the hospital wing now!" a large Ravenclaw prefect beckoned, her voice overshadowing the other confused ones.

Suddenly, a tall, balding man swept down into the corridor. A small, ginger colored beard trailed down his chin, making his appearance even more frightening. Being the headmaster, this worked very well on terms of discipline.

"Professor Dippet!" Tom called.

Quickly, the professor swept beside Tom and the others, his eyes cast upon the unconscious girl. His gaze was laced with worry and what Tom suspected to be a hint of undesired fear. "What happened here?"

"I found her, sir. She was knocked out or something. She doesn't where she is, and then she just seemed to pass out again."

Dippet's eyes never left the girl, him studding every aspect of her, especially her injured head. "We must bring her to the hospital wing immediately," he ordered.

Mora felt the slight tinge of warm air hover over her face. Slowly, she felt a burst of pain hurtle through her chest. Jolting upward, she began to cough uncontrollably. As her breathing calmed down, she surprisingly felt a pair of hands on her back. Cracking open her eyes, she found herself in a dark corridor. A single boy, well, more like a man, was kneeling beside her, supporting her body from falling back to the cold stone ground.

She found herself immediately transfixed into his deep, brown eyes. They store back into her own, making her feel a slight moment of peace. Though her vision was blurred from the moist coating shielding her eyes, she could clearly see the worry stored within them.

_Hold on a second…._ Mora thought, instantly breaking her from the trance.

_Who is that? Where am I?_

"Are you alright?" the boy asked Mora.

Terrified, all Mora could do was search the room desperately, for something familiar, something that didn't seem so foreign to her. "Where… where am I?" she asked frantically, still looking wildly across the dim hallway.

_One minute I was….. one minute I…I_

_Wait_.

Mora's eyes widened even further, her expression draining of any hint of warmth that may have ever been there.

_Where had I been_?

Racing through the empty shells of her memory, Mora searched for something, anything. Some sign of where she had been before this. Some clue of who she was. But there was nothing.

"Who are you?" Mora asked the mystery boy, hoping he would have some answers for her. Slowly, she rose from her feet, wanting to get out of her pathetic position. She instantly regretted the decision, feeling the weakness left in her legs.

The boy shot to his feet. He caught her the moment she was to fall, cradling her in his arms. "Tom. Tom Riddle," he said back softly. Mora felt her body sink deeper into Tom's grasp, not being able to sustain its own weight.

"Who are you?" he asked back.

_Good question_…

As fast as the sound of the last syllable faded away, an image sprung into Mora's mind. It was simple; four simple letters.

_That's… my name,_ she thought mournfully. _My name._

"My name…" she started, using every bit of strength left within her to cough out the mysterious words. "Is Mora."


	3. A Lost Life

3. A Lost Life

A few small voices flooded a Mora's very weak ears. Slowly, the voices grew louder. Mora felt the soft touch of fabric across her skin, stretching from her head to her toes.

_I'm in….a bed_?

As Mora began to regain control of her senses, she started to understand words being exchanged in the room, each belonging to a different voice.

"Is she going to be alright?" an older, male voice asked.

"Yes Armando, I do believe she will revive very soon," a softer voice answered. The voice belonged to a woman, Mora concluded.

"How soon?" A second male voice sounded. His tone was much warmer than the first, but somewhat solemn nonetheless.

"I would say a matter of hours."

_No way am I laying here helplessly for a few more hours. Time to wake up_...

Slowly, Mora began to lift her weary eyelids. A slight groan escaped from her throat.

"Althea, I think she's beaten us by a few hours," the third voice chuckled. A small gasp escaped from the woman, whose footsteps clunked to the bedside. Mora's eyes began to adjust to the new room. Sunlight shone through the many open windows, catching Mora by surprise. The long, winding room was lined with many more beds, each with the sheets neatly folded on top. The smell of strange substances wafted through the air.

"Good morning, Miss," the first man, pointed out by the woman to be named Armando, said brightly. He wore long, swishing crimson robes. The bald patch on the top of his head reflected a stray beam of light.

"Here," the woman said, holding out a goblet nearly overflowing with a liquid before Mora, "You need to drink this all."

Mora, in desperate want of protest, was not given the chance to object. For the second the woman had finished speaking, she had arched Mora's chin up with one hand, and dumped the contents of the goblet down Mora's throat with the other. Gagging, Mora felt the slimy potion crawl into her stomach, nausea growing inside her. But, instead of vomiting as Mora had expected, she felt the strength within her to sit up.

"Where….where am I?"

The second man, a small white beard now cascading down his face, stepped forward. "You are in the hospital, Mora. How are you feeling?" he asked concernedly. Mora, who was taken by surprise by his casualness mixed with hospitality, store back dumbstruck.

"Umm…a little dizzy, but fine I guess," Mora answered. Moving her hand up to her head, she felt a bandage that now adorned her forehead. Suddenly, memories of the previous night became to flood back into her mind, reminding her that she still had no idea where she was. And worst of all, who she was for that matter.

"Good. Better," Armando said. "Now," he began, tossing a small piece of what appeared to be wood to Mora. Confusion rising inside her, Mora impulsively grasped it, feeling a somewhat familiarity in its surface. "Ready?" he asked.

"What-" But before Mora could even finish her question, the man had pulled out a similar looking twig from inside his robes. "Stupefy!" he shouted. A blast of red light shot from its tip, crashing towards the blonde. Raising the wood before her, Mora felt the right thing to do without warning, or any explanation.

"Protego!" she yelled back. A bubble-type shield appeared before her, blocking the jet of light from hitting her. It dispersed into the air, as if it had never existed. The man happily stored the wood back inside his pocket, smiling to himself.

"I suppose you remember what that is now," he said simply, motioning towards the twig clutched in Mora's hand. Staring back down to it, Mora felt a series of disconnected images flash over her memory, taking her aback a bit.

"It's my wand," Mora said, her voice laced with amazement. Her head shot back up to the three people, "This place, is for wizards?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding. And you, as it appears, are in fact a witch." Now the images of wizards flashed into clearer few in Mora's mind, the different hexes and spells echoing from ear to ear.

"Sir," Mora said, respectfully for the man who appeared to be in charge, "How did I even end up here?"

"That is something we wish to find out," the second man said, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

"Mora," the first man continued, "Can you recall anything from last night?"

Mora took in a deep breath, allowing herself to sort out the ideas in her head. "I remember, waking up in a corridor. And there was a boy there, he told me his name was Tom, Tom something or other…"

"Tom Riddle," the second man said quietly, more as if to himself than to Mora.

"He asked me if I was okay, and I didn't really know," Mora admitted. "And then he asked me my name. And at that second, I saw these letters spelled out in my head."

"M - O - R - A?" the woman questioned.

"Yeah. And I, suppose I guessed, that it was my name."

"You mean you did not know your name from before Mister Riddle had asked you?" the second man asked, with a strange inflection on the surname.

"Well, yes," she said softly. "And anything before me waking up," she started, stifling a small sob, "anything at all, from however long I've been alive, I couldn't remember."

The occupants of the hospital wing stood in silence for several moments. "And then," Mora began, breaking off the uncomfortable dumbness, "Before you handed me my wand and had me use the charm, I couldn't remember I was a witch. And now, all I can think of are all those incantations. And of course, my name."

"You have no specific memories of anything? Your childhood? Your family? Where you have been the past sixteen years?" The first man asked, slowly pacing across the room.

"I'm sixteen?"

"Yes Mora, you are," the second man said.

"I guess," Mora said, answering the first man's question, "No. I don't have any memories." The sentence hit Mora with the impact of a thousand buildings, her entire world feeling as though it was crumbling. How could it be that simple? She just had no memories, at all? It was as if her life hadn't even happened.

"Mora, if I may ask you one more question…"Dippet began, "What is your last name?" Mora stared attentively at the man, surprised at the strange simplicity of the question. Franticly, she began to silently search through her mind, looking for any trace of her last name.

_Last name, last name, what's my last name!_

After what felt like hours of frantic deliberation, Mora realized her search had been in vain. "I don't know sir," she choked out.

"Well," the woman began, "I think it's about time we let Mora get some rest."

"Very well. Sweat dreams Mora," the second man said, as both wizards exited the room. The women gently pushed Mora back into the bed, forcing her to lie down. She disappeared into a side room, leaving Mora completely alone once again. Slowly, she shifted onto her side. Hiding her head under her soft pillow, Mora desperately tried to silence the rampage of questions screaming through her head.

Creeping into the empty hospital wing, Tom made his way across the room, passing many vacant beds along the way. The sun was now setting in the distance, its warm, fuzzy rays etching through the windows. Reaching the end of the row, Tom noticed a girl sleeping in the last bed. Her hand delicate, dangled gently in the air, hanging off her bed.

_Mora..._

Tom had been anxious to see her all day. He had worried about her, whether she still was alive even. Gossip had flocked across the school all day, each whisper retelling the events in a completely different, preposterous way. Idiots. One student had even suggested Tom had been the one to knock the mystery girl out, leaving her for dead in the corridor. Tom held a certain reputation across his peers at Hogwarts. One he held very dearly. If Tom had crossed someone he took an innate disliking to - or worse, a muggleborn - in that corridor last night, he wouldn't hesitate to hex them, or perhaps something worst. But for some reason, this strange girl had brought out a different side of Tom, one Tom was not even aware of yet. And that part of him was the one thing that could lead to his ultimate destruction.

Tom had no idea what he wanted to say to this girl. He just felt the surge of excitement traced with a pang of worry whenever he thought about her. It was more of the need to see her face and reassuring the fact that she was ok rather than knowing what had even happened to her the previous night. He knew that if he weren't to see her soon, he would drive himself completely insane.

_She's asleep, maybe I should just come back later_...

As Tom turned to leave, Mora stirred from her slumber. "Erm...Tom?" she asked, her eyes focusing back into the light.

He faced her again, relieved to see her hazel eyes much warmer than they had been last night. "Hi," he said, moving closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Exhausted, dizzy now and then, but better," she answered, sitting up from her position. "How are you?"

"Fine," Tom answered tersely.

_Typical. Typical bloody Tom Riddle to say "fine" and brush it off. You're not fine. You've been stressing out all day to make sure she was okay._

"Really?" she asked skeptically, seeing through Tom's cryptic response.

"Well, honestly, not really," Tom sighed, making a slight smile spread across Mora's face. "All day I've been waiting…well, waiting just to see you again."

Mora looked back to Tom, his chestnut eyes swelling with compassion. Pulling her hair behind her ears, Mora recognized something truly genuine about this boy. Something, which Tom knew for a fact that not many others had ever seen before. "I never got the chance, to thank you," Mora said softly.

"Mora," Tom started, "You don't need to…"

"Yes, I really do." She cut him off. "If you hadn't found me there, well, honestly I don't know what would have happened to me." Regretfully, a stray tear trickled across Mora's cheek. Tom, who taken aback by this, looked upon her full of instant guilt, feeling as if he had done or said something wrong. "Mora, I'm sorry, I…"

"No, no, please! It's just that…it's just…" Mora trailed off. She had just meet this man, or boy, whatever he was. Why should she spill out her soul to him?

_Because there's no one else here. Plus, I can tell there's something special about him_... Mora deliberated to herself.

"Mora, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want you."

"No, I think I need to tell you." Slowly, Mora inhaled deeply, preparing for the sudden plunge she was about to take.

"I have no idea how I got here last night, Tom. I can even remember where I had been that night before I woke up in that corridor. And the truth of the matter is…I can't really remember anything at all from before I woke up here. And until you had asked me, I didn't even know my own name.

"Then, these two wizards were here this morning, and they were asking me all these questions. And one had me use a shielding charm. And if he hadn't done that, I would have no idea that I was a witch."

Tom sat in silence for a few seconds. He couldn't bear to imagine what it would be like to have no idea what was going on. To be completely clueless and locked out of his own life. "Bald man, weird reddish beard?"

"Yeah. Him and another one. The second man was younger, glasses..." Mora trailed off.

"Dippet and Dumbledore," he said softly, naming the two wizards. Mora gave an appreciative nod, still submerged into her own thoughts. "Mora," he started, locking his eyes into the depths of her hazel ones, "You know that I'll be here for you, with whatever you need. That is, if you decide to stay here."

"Thank you," Mora whispered. Without warning, something fell over Mora, sending her plummeting back into the bed. Tom rushed closer, only to see that her breathing had picked up the same pattern as it did the night before. Propelled to action, he sprinted into the side room. "Madame Garrah!" he beckoned the school Healer. Startled, she emerged from her office, surprised to see Tom standing before her. "Mr. Riddle, what in heaven's name…?"

"Mora…passed out…barley breathing…" Tom sputtered out. Madame Garrah rushed to Mora's side, examining the girl. Breaking her concentration, she shot her head back up to Tom, who had been watching in awe.

"Mr. Riddle! Go fetch the headmaster, and Professor Dumbledore. NOW!" she ordered. With this, Tom was sent sprinting down the hall, leaving Mora alone to fight for survival again.


	4. Never Let You Fall

4. Never Let You Fall

A small girl sat on the top stair of the second floor, clinging onto her short legs. Her small blonde pigtails were loosely braided, hanging over her face, puffy from crying. A small bruise adorned her knee, adding to the girl's hysteria.

From the floor below, the little girl could hear the shutting of a door. She listened to the faint sound of her father's footsteps echoing through the hall.

"Mora?" he called through the house, his voice reaching the little girl.

"Up here!" she screeched in a high-pitched voice. The man emerged back into the hall, spotting his young daughter at the top of the stairs. He trudged up the steps, sitting down next to the girl. Instinctively, he brushed her tears away, drying his daughter's moist face. "Cupcake, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I…I tried to go downstairs, and…I tripped," she spurted out between sobs. Her father's face gained a sympathetic look as he pulled her into a tight hug.

He spotted the purple mark over her knee, it now darkening further into her skin. "Is that how you got that?" he said, pointing to the mark. The girl nodded her head up and down, ashamed of the new bruise to add to her collection.

"Were you afraid of falling?" her father asked her, fully aware of his daughter's deadly fear of heights.

"Its, it's so high up! I thought I was gonna fall!" the girl stuttered, still warm in her father's embrace.

"Mora," he began, lifting her chin up, "You can't be afraid of heights."

"But, it's so high!" she pleaded.

"You know what else is high up? So high that it is in the sky?" her father implied, pulling her onto his lap. The girl shook her head _no_.

"Heaven. And you know who's in heaven?" he said, letting his daughter twiddle his fingers.

"Mommy!"

"That's right," her father chuckled. "And you know," he began sincerely, "she will never let you fall."

"Really?"

"Really. She will always be here for you. Your mum, and me to."

"Good," said the girl happily, rising off her father. She outstretched her hand, letting her father guide her down the stairs onto the ground floor.

_She will always be here for you_.

"Mora?" a voice from the outside world called. "Mora," it screeched again, breaking apart Mora's thoughts. "Mora, can you hear me?"

Suddenly, Mora opened her eyes, realizing she had fallen back asleep. She lifted her head slowly, watching the school nurse take a much needed sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin she's all right!" she said to herself. She quickly thrusted a potion into Mora's hand. "Drink it all up!" she ordered. Mora obeyed, swallowing the foul tasting liquid in one quick gulp. Again, Mora felt the potion rejuvenated her energy. She rose from the bed, attempting to stand. Angrily, Madame Garrah pushed her back down. "Rest! You aren't that strong yet!" she commanded.

As Mora shrunk back into the bed, Professor Dippet and Professor Dumbledore raced into the hospital wing, closely followed by Tom. "Are you alright, Mora?" Dippet asked hastily, obviously a little tired from the run over. Dumbledore, however, only looked slightly fazed by the sudden exercise.

"Yeah, I…" Mora started. Her mind suddenly flashed back to what she thought to be a dream. But she realized it had been something more. Much, much more. "I had a memory."

"A memory?" Dippet asked.

"Yes," Mora continued, "Of my dad. I was younger, probably five or something. I was in this house, sitting on the staircase and I was crying." As she explained, Tom shuffled closer to Mora, afraid that he may have caused something awful.

"And then, a man came home," Mora trailed off, afraid of what came next. "And he was my father. I was scared of going down the stairs. Afraid of heights, I guess," she choked out. "And then, he told me not to be afraid. Because someone in heaven was also very high up, and they wouldn't let my fall."

"Who was in heaven, Rose?" Dumbledore questioned gently.

Mora turned her head to face the Professor. Outlining the etches of his expression, Mora could tell he already knew who it was. Whether it was prior knowledge or simply a lucky guess.

"My mum."

"Mora," Professor Dippet began, "What caused this memory to occur?"

Mora too had been wondering that. After all the hours of simply reciting silly spells in her head, why was it now that she could see her family? Suddenly, Mora's mind flashed back to the conversation she had with Tom before her dream.

"Tom," she whispered. All heads turned to the boy, who felt slight shame for springing this all onto her. "He had told me that he would always be there to help me. And that was…one of the things my father told me in the memory. I guess that's what had triggered it."

"Well, it think it best that she rests now, this seems to be taking a very big toll on her health," the nurse ordered.

"Very well," Dippet concluded. "We'll have dinner sent up to you shortly, Mora." With this, Professor Dippet turned on his heels, whispering something to Professor Dumbledore. Tom lingered behind, giving an apologetic look to Mora. "Mister Riddle," Dippet called back, causing Tom's arms to stiffen in their sockets. He turned to see the professor. "Please follow me." Tom regretfully looked back to Mora, and then obliged as he followed the professors.

"You may come in now!" Professor Dippet's voice called from inside his office. Rising from his seat, Tom slowly strode into the vast office, watching as Dumbledore cantered out, disappearing into the hall. Dippet's face was flushed having been drained of rest the entire day.

_He hasn't been holding up that well this year_...

"Take a seat," he said, motioning to the chair alongside his desk. Tom obeyed, sinking into the harsh wooden seat as the headmaster took his place behind his desk.

"Tom," he began, "Well, today has been a bit unerring for you."

"Unerring?"

"Why yes," he continued, "You come across Mora, find that she has no record of her life. Yet you still feel the need to come see her today, to see if she was alright." Tom sat silently in his chair, tentatively listening to the headmaster.

"And then, out of the blue, she has a memory. One that can be very beneficial in our search for her identity. Tom," Dippet said, pausing, "What do you believe triggered Mora's memory?"

"Well, she said I said something her dad said. I said… that…"

"You'd be here to help her through this. Yes, while this does have relevance to the vision she saw of her past, I do not believe that is the reason for it."

"Pardon?" Tom asked.

"Tom, I think the reason for the sudden memory, is you," the headmaster explained, folding his hands officially on the neat surface of his grand desk.

"Me, sir?"

"Yes Tom, you." Dippet now rose from his seat, starting to pace comfortably around the room. "There is some undeniable bond between the two of you. One that I had not even come to understand."

_Bond? What bond? We just met! So I've been worried about her. So what? It doesn't mean I'm attached to her or anything. No, she's nothing to me. Absolutely nothing._

_Right? _

"You have a great affect on her. And maybe, you are our only hope in recovering Mora's memory." Dippet now stood before the Slytherin, his arms crossed behind his back. He didn't dare lean against the desk, no matter how hard the throbbing in his back was. It was very improper of him.

"Therefore," Dippet continued, "We feel it is best that Mora remains here. For the time being at least. She should attend classes regularly with all the other sixth years. Hopefully it will help her. Also, she will be placed into the Slytherin house with you, Tom."

Dippet now crouched on Tom's side, reaching eye level with him. "I need you to look after her, Tom. We have no idea what is happening to this young lady, and she needs all the help she can get. She will need you, more than either of you expect, Tom." He now rose to his feet again, watching Tom sit there speechless. "Watch after her, Tom. Keep her safe. And I will see you in the morning."

As quickly as possible, Tom bid his farewells to the headmaster, and bolted from the office, making his way down the lonely corridor. A nagging pain began to hammer through Tom's head, making it almost unbearable for him to hear his own thoughts. Desperately trying to make some sense of this entire situation, every thought he had scrambled into that one question that Tom loathed.

What if?

What if Mora never got her memory back? What if Dippet was wrong and Tom hadn't helped her remember her father? Worst of all….

What if Dippet was right?


	5. Welcome to Normality

5. Welcome to Normality

Mora followed Tom down the corridor, making sure he was always at least a good step in front of her. As they grew closer to their destination, the buzzing of students roared louder and louder. Mora felt slightly intimidated by this foreign sound, as if she could get lost in the hustle and bustle of this new place, more specifically, this new school.

Professor Dippet had decided it was safest for Mora to stay at Hogwarts and receive the "normal" education with other student her age, the sixth years.

_Phf. Normal. Like any if this can possibly be called normal…. _

Here Mora was, about to be pushed head first into this new, fast paced world that she knew seemingly nothing about. She had no idea how she had gotten there, or why she was there. And at the same time, she had no idea whatsoever how any of this had ever happened, let alone, who she was.

Anxiously, she clutched her fingers around the wrist-hem of her new Slytherin robes. Her palm sweated in the soft fabric, causing her hand to slip off the material occasionally.

Would these other _Slytherins_ accept Mora? Would they be open minded to this entire strange situation? Would it scare them away? Right now, the actual schoolwork to come was none of Mora's concern. All she could think of anyway were these new insecurities, the worries of what was to come, and of course, those strange, rhythmic spells and charms chanting in her head. And also, that one memory.

_Well, at least I know I had a family at some point. And that…I lost my mother_.

How strange it felt for Mora to know that her own mother was dead, and yet she was not able to remorse for her. As if she had never existed, this woman that had brought Mora into the world had no affect on her. This alone was horrifying to Mora. But what added to Mora's distress was her father. Mora had obviously been close to him, but in her memory, it appeared to be long ago. What had happened since then? Was this man still caring for his daughter? Did he realize that Mora was gone now, did he even have the faintest idea that any of this was happening? And the worst situation of all kept flashing across Mora's head, not stopping to give her even a moment of peace.

Was her father still alive?

Suddenly, Mora felt her feet come to a harsh stop, nearly crashing into Tom's back. The two stood before a set of grand wooden doors that stretched to the ceiling. Tom looked to Mora, his eyes filled with that same, mysterious look she had become so accustomed to in such a short time.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

Mora took a deep breath in, filling her nearly shriveled lungs with air. Slowly, she exhaled, "Yes."

Tom nodded back to Mora reassuringly. Pushing against the door's hard frame, he led Mora into the Great Hall. Four lavish tables stretched across the room, each adorned with a surplus of breakfast foods. Students of every age happily chatted to each other, their perky sounds filling the vast hall with the vividness of Friday morning so familiar to the walls of Hogwarts. Mora's eyes shifted to the sky above. The ceiling, or where Mora naturally expected the ceiling to be, was replaced with the mild early autumn sky, powdered with puffy white clouds.

"Impressive, eh?" Tom asked amused, noticing Mora's trance like state.

"You could say that…" Mora trailed off, still entranced by the sky. Reluctantly pulling herself from the sight above, Mora followed Tom to the furthest table. He motioned for her to follow as he sat down beside a huddle of teenagers. Slowly, Mora ascended next to him, gazing at her new… _classmates_.

"Hey guys," he said causally, receiving his regular and routinely grunts from his friends.

"So Tom," one boy began, stifling his fork in the air. "Who's the new girl?"

"Er, sorry...Everyone, this is Mora. She's ….new here," he concluded. Mora felt a wave of relief rush over her when Tom didn't divulge to his friends of what really happened over the past few days.

_Well, technically it's not like he lied or anything_...

"Mora," Tom continued, "This is Eric," he said, pointing towards the first boy. Layers of sandy brownish hair fell across his head, setting him apart from the others. Eric gave a half smile back to Mora, trying to be somewhat polite.

"That's Ellery and Korbin," Tom motioned to two different boys sitting on the opposite side of the table. A pudgy redhead boy, apparently named Ellery, waved to Mora, slightly taking her off guard by his sudden hospitality. She smiled back, also trying to be polite. Korbin on the other hand, looked back to Mora, somewhat disapprovingly. His misty green eyes shifted back to his breakfast, taking another heaping forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"And what are we, dragon liver?" an annoyed, high-pitched voice asked. It came from a girl with long, jet black hair. A strand of hair fell over her dark brown, nearly black eyes. Next to her was yet another girl. Her dark brown hair mixed well with her deep tanned skin. They both looked to Tom with mock indignation.

"Of course you are, Jades. What'd you expect?" Tom said with a straight face, causing the others guys to start laughing. Tom looked back to Mora, who was very cautious to restrain her own laughter. "The annoying one over there is Jades, and her sidekick is Cassidy."

"Well, thanks Tom. I feel so loved," Cassidy snapped, snatching her glass of water off the table's surface.

"Oh Merlin, Cass not that all-liquids diet again!" Ellery sighed.

"What? They say they'll be throwing a Christmas Ball this year. And I don't know about you, but I'm not going to be the idiot searching for a dress in the plus-section!" Cassidy snapped defensively, setting the glass hardly back onto the table.

"Cass, its September. You plan on starving yourself until winter?" Ellery asked, a puzzled and yet slightly worried expression plastered onto his face.

"So much for that hibernation we've all been waiting for her to take…" Korbin muttered, earning himself a prompt smack across the head from the girl. Mora, now unable to hold it in anymore, cracked a smile.

"So now that the new girl knows we're all insane," Eric cut in, breaking off the war that was sure to break out between Korbin and Cassidy, "We're all about to be late for class," he sighed, looking down to a strange pocket watch he kept hidden inside his robes. Almost the entire hall had emptied by now. Following the others, Mora jumped to her feet, leaving the table without having even a bite to eat.

"Well Mora," Tom said as he waited for her at the door to the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Mora joined the mob of Slytherins, walking into her first class of the day. She felt her heart pounding louder and louder in her chest with each step she took.

"Everyone please take your seats!" Mora could hear a familiar voice greet. She caught the Professor's eye. "Welcome Mora," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Take a seat there next to Mister Riddle." Mora slumped her bag of books onto the floor beside her as she lowered herself into the seat. A single bead of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Nervous?" Tom asked as Dumbledore began to address the class.

"Honestly, a little," Mora admitted, wiping her face with the sleeve of her robes.

"Don't be." He whispered back. Mora let a small sigh escape her lips.

"Now," Dumbledore said a bit louder, silencing all the side bar conversations, including Tom's and Mora's. "Today we are going to have that quiz." Several, well, more like dozens of different protesting noises flocked across the room. "Oh come on," Dumbledore laughed, passing out the test papers. "I only give you one quiz, not even, every chapter. Get your quills out, this one should only take about ten minutes." Reluctantly, the students began to search through their bags, drawing out their distinctly different feathery pens.

Dumbledore stopped before Mora and Tom's desk. He handed Tom the quiz, which in turn, took it from his hand and immediately began to hurriedly scribble down answers. "Mora," Dumbledore whispered to you, "You may look on if you want, I don't expect you to complete this test." Dumbledore handed Mora the test. Her eyes shifted to the first question.

_What is the only defense to legimency? _

"Occlumency," Mora whispered, not realizing she had been speaking out loud.

"What?" Tom asked back in a hushed voice.

"Oh, erm…nothing. Sorry," Mora sighed back, shrugging. Tom, a slightly perplexed look slammed onto his face, turned back to his test.

Mora nearly half glanced upon the words, and in mere moments, the answer had just come to her. Instinctively, Mora scribbled the words onto the paper, and then moved onto the next one. Again, she knew the answer. Again and again, the responses to each prompt would jump before Mora's eyes. Five short minutes had flown by, and by the last one, every blank space on Mora's paper were filled.

She looked up from her desk, surprised to see Dumbledore standing beside her. "Done?" he asked in his same, cheery voice. Tom's head snapped to Mora, his expression mixed with shock and confusion.

"Yeah," Mora said softly, handing the professor her quiz. Dumbledore snatched it from her. Returning to his desk with it, Dumbledore instantly began to grade the paper. Mora sat in silence, baffling at what had just happened. Before she could draw any conclusions, Dumbledore returned to her desk, the paper clutched in his hands.

"An A plus," he smiled, handing you your perfect paper. "Congratulations," With this he turned back to the front of the room, having several papers being thrusted at him at once.

_Wait…. did he just say I aced the test?_

"Everything alright, Rubeus?" Dumbledore asked a student from the other side of the room. Mora's eyes wandered in that direction, landing on the frazzled student. Clumps of matted brownish hair flew in every direction on his large head. He had to be at least seven or eight feet tall, Mora speculated. She could see the tiny quill nearly snap in half inside the boy's grasp.

"Professor," he started in a very deep yet warm voice, "I forgot te' study! I'm gonna fail!" he murmured nervously.

Dumbledore patted the student on the back, which took him great effort to reach it. "That's quite alright Rubeus. If you're not pleased with your grade, you can always have a retake," Dumbledore reassured.

Mora caught a quick glance of Tom. He was rolling his eyes towards Rubeus, his expression full of disgust.

"Who is that?" Mora whispered to Tom, breaking off his glare.

Tom leaned closer to Mora, shielding the conversation from unwanted ears. "That's Hagrid. Gryffindor. He's half giant," he seethed, disdain rolling off Tom's tongue with each syllable.

"Half-giant?"

"Times up everyone!" Dumbledore called, shattering away Tom's expression. The last throng of students made their way to the front of the class, handing in their papers. As the last student, who just happened to be Korbin, took his seat, Dumbledore assumed his spot at the front of the class.

"Good, now, let us continue with today's lesson!"


	6. Just Trust Me

6. Just Trust Me

Mora silently trudged up to the girl's dormitory. Her feet hardly hit each step, each movement laced with exhaustion. Her lack of sleep was staring to catch up with her, despite what Mora wanted to believe. Pushing open the door, Mora saw that Jades and Cassidy were already there, whispering something to each other. Startled by Mora's sudden presence, Jades fell silent.

"Oh, sorry," Mora said apologetically. Jades and Cassidy hadn't really been the friendliest of people since Mora had arrived here. Then again, they had barley acknowledged her presence at all. Strangely to Mora, smiles flashed across both girls' faces.

"Oh, please no don't be sorry!" Jades insisted. Quickly, she grabbed Mora's hand, pulling her farther into the room, sitting her onto the closet bed.

"We were just taking about how much we want to get to know you!" Cassidy said cheerfully as she closed the door.

_Okay, these two definitely have split personalities_, Mora thought, watching the girls' strange behavior.

"Really?" Mora asked.

"Yeah! Of course, you'll have to do something first," Cassidy finished.

_Yeah, okay, now here's the catch I've been waiting for._

"Think of it as…initiation," Jades said smugly.

"Initiation?" Mora echoed.

"Yes, we just want you to play a little prank on the boys…"

"By tomorrow morning!" Cassidy added quickly, much to Jades's delight.

"Prank? Easy!" Mora laughed, trying to portray a sense of confidence to mask her apprehension.

"Confidence is key!" Jades said. "Well, good luck!" Cassidy chimed, following closely behind Jades. The two of them hurried into the common room, leaving Mora completely alone.

Digging through her book bag, Mora pulled out her "Advanced Potion Making" textbook. _Thank-you Professor Slughorn_, she thought. Prying the book open, Mora fell upon the page she was looking for.

_This is going to be good…_

Tom strode toward the boys showers, a towel draped over his shoulder. "I wouldn't if I were you," a voice warned lightly. Tom spun around, finding Mora facing him. "Wait till about three in the morning, then use the girls' showers," she hinted, making her way back up the stairs. Tom stared back at her in awe, not really sure of what Mora could be implying.

"Just trust me!" she added before disappearing out of Tom's sight. Shrugging, Tom pulled open the bathroom door, ignoring whatever cryptic warning Mora was trying to give him.

Mora strode confidently up to the Slytherins table, spotting Jades and Cassidy. She sat across from them, again breaking up whatever gossip they had been divulging in. "Well," Jades started, obviously ignoring Cassidy, who was trying to calculate the exact amount of calories in water. "Did you do it?"

Mora snatched up a croissant from the table. "Wait and see," she said nonchalantly. Seconds later, four very flustered Slytherins rushed to the table, their eyes blazing with fire. Unable to contain themselves, the girls broke out into fits of giggles. Each boy now wore a full head of hot pink hair, shining brightly through the hall.

"Awesome!" Jades laughed, giving Mora a congratulatory high five across the table.

"Alright," Eric said angrily, pounding his fist against the table. "Who did it?"

"Now Eric, what on earth are you talking about?" Cassidy said, trying to sound as causal as possible.

"Out with it! Who gave us cup cake heads?" Korbin growled, only adding to the hilarity of the situation.

"Jades you are such a -" Tom began, apparently assuming that his new hairstyle was of Jades's doing.

"Actually boys, it was me," Mora said, pulling her soft blonde hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"You?" Eric and Korbin echoed, voices laced with disbelief.

"Hey, I tried to warn you. Actually, I warned all of you. But I suppose you all were too fast to…trust your better judgment," Mora explained.

"Really?" Ellery asked excitedly. Mora nodded, a bright grin fashioned over her face. "Awesome man!" Ellery squeaked, promptly giving Mora another high five.

"El!" Korbin moaned while Tom gave Ellery a well-deserved smack over the hot pink head.

"Mora is definitely in!" Cassidy laughed as Jades gave an approving smile.

"Yeah, while this is such a touching moment and all, how the bloody hell do we get this stuff out of our hair?" Tom demanded.

"Hmmm, well it should wear off in about, three or four days, give or takes," Mora said, examining over the table for more food.

"A few days? A FEW DAYS!" Eric shouted. "There's a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, TOMORROW! You expect me to play in front of the whole school looking like a giant floating strawberry!"

"Tough break boys!"

"Wow, I never thought you had it in ya, Mora," Korbin said sincerely.

"Honestly," Mora sighed, "Me either."

Tom attacked his head furiously, drenching it with a surplus of soapy water. No spell was taking the color out, so Tom figured the old fashioned way was worth a shot.

"I'm telling you, it's not going to work!" Mora laughed from the bathroom door. She walked up besides Tom, resting on the next sink.

"Merlin, how much did you put in, Mora?" Tom asked before submerging his head back into the foamy water.

"Enough that it took a good twenty minutes worth of work before I could get it all out of the shower drain," she laughed, proud of her accomplishment. "C'mon, you guys could play one game looking like, tulips. What's the big deal?"

"Well, let's see, how about the looking-like-tulips part?"

"Hmmf, I honestly think it's cute," Mora sighed, twiddling with her fingers.

"Good to know one out of hundreds won't be laughing," Tom said resentfully.

"Well, I never said that…."

Tom turned back to Mora, a mischievous smile playing across his face. "You do realize that this is war?"

"Oh yes, I do," Mora laughed.

"Bloody hell, I give up!" Tom said, throwing his arms up into the air. He snapped off the fosset, stopping the water from overflowing the sink any further. "Besides, what's Quidditch without a little controversy here and there."

Mora's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Trembling, she crashed from the sink, her knees giving out from under her. Tom leapt towards her, catching Mora before she could make the harsh impact.

"Mora?" Tom asked frantically, cradling the girl in his arms. "Mora!" Tom shrunk to the ground, still with Mora in his embrace. "Mora, can hear me?"

Slowly, Mora's eye's flickered open, revealing their worn hazel glow. She was breathing heavily, her body shaking with every sharp inhale. "Mora…." Tom smiled, relieved to see her awake. "Here…. can you stand up?" he asked. Mora nodded, allowing Tom to gently pull Mora to her feet.

"Was it…a memory?" He asked slowly. Mora nodded. Tom looked at her nervously, afraid that the brunt from her latest vision hadn't come yet.

"Are you on the Quidditch team?" Mora asked with an expressionless tone, catching Tom off guard. Confusion fell over Tom, only adding to her haste.

"Are you on the Quidditch team?" she asked again, this time demanding for an answer.

"Er, yeah. But Mora, we should really-"

"Get the equipment, get the brooms, and meet me at the pitch," she said, heading towards the door.

"But Mora, you should really go tell Dippet about -"

"NOW TOM!" Mora yelled, now breaking out into a sprint.


	7. Undiscovered Talent

7. Undiscovered Talent

A boy in his early teens stood beside his younger sister, her golden locks flapping in the sudden gust of wind. His shards of blonde hair blended with his familiar pale skin, almost an exact match of his sister's pallor.

"You ready Mora?" he asked the girl, handing her a moderately short broom that fit her size perfectly.

"Yeah! Let's Go! Let's Go!" the little girl chirped, hoping happily onto her broom. Her brother planted his feet firmly on the ground, his broom grasped tightly in his hand.

"Now," he began, ready to instruct his younger sister as if he himself were a professional flyer. "The tricky part of this all is…"

"C'mon slow poke!" a voice called from the skies. The boy shot his head up in the air to see his little sister all ready hovering above him. "Get up here already!" Mora squeaked. Rolling his eyes, Mora's brother kicked off the ground, joining his sister in the air.

"Well Ardien, it took you long enough!" she giggled, circling above his head.

"C'mon Mora! Do you want me to teach you or not?" Ardien pouted slyly. He motioned for his sister to come over.

"I'm sorry Ardien! Please teach me how to play Quidditch!"

"Well, if you insist," Ardien laughed. He pointed his wand to the large case on the ground, snapping open the large lid.

"OOOOOO! Dad says you can't do magic outside of school!"

"Yeah, well dad's not here," Ardien implied. "Anyway, you know all about the three posts quaffle, blah blah blah, seeker, blah blah," he mumbled, not really caring about the information he was skipping. "But the only thing that we really care about is beating." Mora's hazel eye's swelled in her head, glowing with awe. Ardien pointed his wand towards the chest, sending two bats hurling into the sky. The boy caught them both in one hand, much to the girl's delight.

"Now these," he began, "Are the beaters' bats. Beaters use them to hit the buldger towards the other team, and away from their team." He tossed one bat to his sister. Lurching forward, she caught the stick, feeling the coarse wood rest in the palm of her hand.

"This is the true Cartea legacy," Ardien exclaimed proudly. "Everyone in our family has been a beater. Grandpa was one, dad was a beater, and now I'll be one to, as soon as I get to school." He turned back to his sister, who was in awe of his story.

"And if you play your cards right, Mora, you'll be one too," he smiled.

"Really?" she excitedly yelped, her voice squeaking over the craning maple trees.

"Really, which is why we have to start training right now!" He flew alongside his sister. "Now, the entire trick of this is in the wrist," he explained, smacking his club in the air. "See?"

"Uh-huh…" Mora trailed, duplicating her brother's motion.

"Good," Ardien complimented, much to the delight of his younger sister. "And now, for the buldger. Stand back sis, I don't want you to get hit during your first lesson," he warned.

Instantly, Mora hovered back a few good feet, while her brother casted his wand at the chest again. Suddenly, a heavy, grayish orb rocketed out of the crate. Plummeting into the sky, it soared towards Ardien. Mora's eyes began to well up with fear, preparing to see the harsh impact. But it never came. Confidently, Ardien whacked to buldger with his bat, the sound echoing through the air as the buldger sunk out of the clouds.

"That was brilliant Ardien!" Mora yelped, clapping madly on her broom. Ardien looked over to Mora, happy to see his act had given his sister this much joy. Ardien gave a mock bow, his sense of pride and accomplishment building inside him. Suddenly, a strange whizzing sound filled the air again. There, up out of the clouds, soared back the buldger, hungry for vengeance. It flew towards Mora, who had not even flinched.

"Mora, look out!" Ardien screamed, trying to reach his sister in time. Turning over her shoulder, Mora brandished her beater's bat. Instinctively, she struck the buldger, using every aspect of strength within her. The buldger snapped back into the ground, this time being forced back into the crate. The lid fastened closed after it, securing the buldger once again.

Ardien store dumbstruck at Mora, who was playfully spinning the bat between her pink fingers. "That was fun! What's next?" she excitedly buzzed, as if her amazing skill at the game already wasn't really all that important.

"What's next?" Ardien echoed. "What's next for you little sis is the Quidditch World Cup!" he happily screamed into the air, amazed that his own younger sister had already exceeded his ability at the game.

Mora strode quietly onto the Quidditch pitch, a definite chill in the early October air striking the back of her neck. The memory still stung in the back of Mora's mind, driving her pace down the pitch faster and faster. Clutching her shoulder tightly, she stood out onto the middle of the field, gazing up to the sky above. Muggy grayish clouds clung over Mora's head, reading for a mid autumn shower very soon by the looks of it. The sun could not be seen, but the faintest glow of its rays etched over the school grounds, signaling the end of another day of festivities at Hogwarts. Just another, routine day. Well, for everyone except Mora at least.

Mora searched the rest of her brain for any trace, any sign of her brother. But each time she came up with nothing, only the images of her most recent memory flooding her mind. "Ardien," she whispered softly, her words silenced by the sudden howl of wind. "Ardien, where could you be?"

"Mora?" Tom called, heading out onto the pitch. He clutched not two, but three brooms in his hands. Eric hurried behind him, a somewhat familiar crate of equipment cradled heavily in his arms. Mora looked confusedly at Eric, whom she did not expect to come with Tom. She felt a little nervous to now be in front of another person instead of just the familiarity and somewhat warmth of Tom's presence.

"I…needed help with the equipment," Tom confessed dryly. Mora accepted his explanation, carefully taking a broom from him. "Mora, do you really think this is a good idea?" Tom insisted, "I mean you really should get checked out before…"

"Tom!" Mora cut him off, impatience growing in her voice. "Please, just trust me," she soothed, lowering her tone. She hoped onto the broom, jetting up into the sky.

"Are you two coming or not?" she called down to the earth. Tom looked cautiously to Eric, who simply gave an encouraging nod. Each boy took a broom and slowly joined Mora in the sky, unaware of what Mora wanted them to witness.

Mora soared in the sky above, watching as the two Slytherin boys made their way up through the air. A concerned look was plastered onto Tom's face, who obviously didn't approve of the entire situation. Eric, on the other hand, was smiling with eagerness, not sure what was going to happen next. All of this somehow felt amusing to him.

"Mora," Tom started, "What…."

But before Tom could even trace his words together, Mora flashed her wand out from her robes. Quickly, she pointed it to the crate below, like her brother had all those distant years ago. A sole beater's bat soared directly into her hand.

"You're not going to do what I think you are…" Eric trailed off, staring at Mora with a strange sense of awe.

Her expression filled with determination, Mora pointed her wand one more time at the equipment before safely storing it back inside her robes. A buldger jumped off the earth, ripping through the murky clouds. Mora could see the two boys out of the corner of her eye lurch forward. Ignoring their protectiveness, Mora watched as the buldger hurl itself at top speed towards her head. Quickly, Mora met the buldger head on, the impact of the orb with her bat ear shattering. The buldger bounced back harshly, but quickly regained strength. It came charging towards Mora again. Like before, she whacked it back, forming a large gaping hole in one of the clouds.

But this buldger wasn't finished. It returned a third time, fiercer and seemingly angrier than before. Forming a zig-zag like path, the buldger zoomed back. Shooting itself at Mora's skull, Mora stuck the buldger one final time. Just as it happened in her memory, the buldger harshly sunk to the ground, being struggled back into the trunk. The trunk snapped shut, shaking up and down from the buldger's protest.

Flipping the bat into her opposite hand, Mora turned back to Eric and Tom, whose mouths seemed to for perfect O's. The each store back at Mora, their expression filled with a strange, new sense of awe.

"Is that…" Tom started, trying to put his question of her memory in terms that Eric wouldn't really understand. Mora, much to Tom ease, understood his question.

"Yes," she said softly, "That's what I saw."

"You could play Quidditch like that and you never told any of us?" Eric asked, missing the entire exchange that had just occurred between the other two. Mora nodded. "Well for how long have you been playing?"

"Since I was little," she explained. "Apparently everyone else in my family was a beater." Tom did not move, not being able to discern the right way to react. Eric, however, continued his excited buzzing.

"Alright then…you're in," he said assumingly.

"What?" Tom asked, his eyes shooting over to his somewhat oblivious friend.

"She's perfect mate," he explained. "The open beater position on the Slytherin team!"

"Oh, no…. I couldn't…..really…." Mora stammered nervously, not liking the idea of being pushed into this all far too quickly.

"Oh come on!" Eric nagged sweetly, "You're bloody amazing! And besides, you said it's in your blood to! You have to join!" he insisted.

"Really, I shouldn't -"

"Listen, I'm the captain. And what I say goes," Eric said proudly. "Although I did say El could have that position…..Oh what the hell! He'll understand once he hears how brilliant you are!" Eric complimented. Not sure of how to respond, Mora floated on her broom, her mouth gawking wide open.

"Alright, then it's settled!" Eric concluded. "First games against Gryffindor tomorrow morning!"

"Tomorrow?" both Mora and Tom franticly questioned in a strange, unplanned unison.

"Yup. Well see you in the morning!" Eric shouted as he descended back to the ground. Mora tried calling after the boy, but he either ignored her protests or was too far away to hear them.

Now all that was left in the sky was Mora and Tom, their feet dangling out into the air. "Well….." Tom started, "Now will you go see Dippet?"

Mora sighed. "All right fine!" she said as she began to sink back through the clouds. Tom followed, still clinging to his broom. He hadn't heard all of Mora's memory, but he had seen enough to know the jist of it. And now, more than ever, Tom was starting to worry about what other secrets could be uncovered by Mora's sudden visions.


	8. True Colors

8. True Colors

The sounds of hundreds of buzzing students filled the air, warming the somewhat chilly Saturday morning. The sun brightly shone over the Quidditch pitch, its rays soaking the near spectators. The anxiety of the first match of the season hung in the air, each person watching already with high hopes and anger for the opposite team. Snarling at each other across the stands, the Gryffindor and Slytherin fans would have been at each other's throats, if they weren't so far away. It seemed like the typical Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Well, for most of the school, at least.

Mora silently shuffled on her uniform, the green Slytherin color glowing through the vast changing room. Everyone else had already changed, leaving Mora alone. Solemnly, she fastened on her padding, not sure of what to expect of this game. Sour anxiety swelling inside her, Mora's movements started to become more frantic, only adding to her frustration. After fiddling angrily with a kneepad and failing to strap it on, Mora finally felt all her anger boil over. Violently chucking the pad across the locker room, Mora let out a groan, sinking onto the bench.

"I haven't had any practice! Hell, I didn't even know that I could play until last night! I don't even know what I'm doing!"

"Now that is a lie," a voice soothed from behind her. Mora spun around, watching as Eric strode up to the bench. He sat himself next to her, making himself comfortable on the seat. "So that's what's eating at you," he chuckled. Mora shot him a disapproving look.

"It's true thought -"

"Look Mora," Eric began as he lowered his voice. "You've got talent. And that's something everyone out there has too. But you have more skills than some of those guys couldn't even dream of!" This caused a small smile to erupt over Mora's face, but she shunned it away as fast as it had appeared.

"Forget about the politics, and the other team. Forget about these weird insecurities you have going on. Just get out there, and trust me. Once you get back up into the sky, everything will be all right. Besides, it is just a game."

Fighting her better instincts, Mora allowed the smile to take over her face, creasing over her once worried expression. Eric was, as half the school attested to, a very smooth talker. Losing herself in his warm honey eyes, Eric could tell that she was easing up.

"You're a great Quidditch player, Mora. Don't let anything get in the way of that."

"Thanks Eric," Mora said softly, her gaze locked with his own.

"Don't mention it kid," he laughed. "No come one! It's time we get this show on the road!"

Quickly, Mora bounded off her seat. Shoving on the rest of her equipment, she hurried up to the rest of the team, standing on the threshold to the field. Cheers of excited fans echoed into the Slytherin team's ears, causing chills to go up a few select spines.

"Alright," Eric said, motioning for the team to gather around. "Our first game of the season. We've practiced long, we've practiced hard. C'mon guys," he said, put his arm around the nearest player, which happened to be Korbin. Disgusted by human contact, Korbin made a disapproving face, shuddering where he stood.

"Gryffindor has nothing on us!" This aroused several shouts from the team. "So let's get out there, and kick some sorry Gryffindor arse!" The entire team erupted into celebration. Shinning proudly to his team, Eric leaded the Slytherins out onto the pitch, each member flying off in a different direction.

As Mora hovered above the Quidditch pitch, she suddenly felt the heaviness of her legs dangling beneath her broom into the open air below. Clutching tighter onto her beater's bat, Mora felt the coarse wood dampen in between her sweating fingers.

_Just breathe Mora….just breathe..._

Noticing a familiar face in the crowd, Mora could see Jades and Cassidy in the stands, supporting a very festive Slytherin banner. Tom promptly flew by stands, meeting her in the air. Delighted Slytherin supporters squealed at the sight of him.

"We love you _Om Om_!" a gaggle of third year girls roared. A sudden embarrassed look flooded over Tom's face, his cheeks flushing a slight tint of scarlet.

"_Om Om_?" Mora asked, gritting her teeth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"It's…a name they all came up for me," he muttered. Now, Mora couldn't contain herself. Throwing her free hand in the air, Mora burst into a spurt of giggles, feeling as if her sides were going to spilt open from the hilarity.

"Nice Mora. Real nice," he nagged, circling her in the sky. "Well how'd you feel if people started to call you…uh… Ra Ra!"

"Then Ra Ra it is!" Mora laughed back. Before Tom could come up with another comeback, the burst of a whistle shattered his annoyance, signaling that the game was about to commence. Quickly, Mora, Tom, and the other members of each team flew to the ground, facing each other in the center of the pitch.

_This is really it then... _

Suddenly, the whistle bellowed one final howl. As if the world had snapped into fast-forward, the quaffle was thrown into the air, starting the game. Watching as the chaser fought for the red ball, Mora shot herself high into the air, scanning out the field. Quickly, Eric and the Gryffindor seeker, and short pudgy boy, possibly fifth year, had already began racing for the snitch. The tiny gold orb tinted in a far off cloud.

Whizzing into her ear, Mora ducked just before a buldger was to hit her harshly in the head. Turning her gaze, Mora spotted a Gryffindor beater. The beater, seeing a buldger coming, positioned himself, aiming his bat straight for Eric. Instinct kicking in, Mora plunged towards the nearest buldger. Whacking it with the edge of her bat, the buldger was sent cascading in the other direction. Not seeing the violent orb until it was too late, the buldger hit its mark dead on, knocking the beater off his broom. He tumbled to the ground, being caught up in his Gryffindor uniform. Hundreds of nervous shrieks flocked the Gryffindor side of the stands, while the Slytherins broke out into an uproar of ovations.

"Brillatn shot!" Mora could hear Tom yell from below, who at the current moment was floating at his keeper position, the quaffle being juggled around the opposite end to the field.

"I try, I try," she said slyly.

"That was brilliant, Mora," Eric whispered to her, flying by somewhat discreetly. He came rather close to Mora, she could feel his warm breath inch across the back of her neck. Breaking out of her daze, Mora tossed her beaters bat into the opposite hand and got back in the game.

The match ended in a mere matter of minutes, thirteen to be exact. The final score; Slytherin two hundred and twenty, Gryffindor fifty. Suffering from a humiliating defeat, the Gryffindors trudged back to the castle, their heads hung low and their spirits dashed. The Slytherins, on the other hand, hurried back to the common room excited for the after party, but stopping to rub the defeat into the Gryffindors faces along the way, of course.

Behind the others, Mora made her way out of the changing room, clad once again into her Slytherin uniforms. The game still flashing in her mind, Mora couldn't believe how spectacular it all really had been. Everything felt so natural, her strategy, her movements, everything. And for some strange reason that Mora did not even know, when she was up in the sky, she felt as though no one could touch her. As if all her problems from the earth below simply dissolved into the air.

Slowly, Mora left the changing room, heading back onto the trail to the castle with the remainder of lagging students. Unexpectedly, Mora felt a hand slip into her own, squeezing it gently.

"You were great today," Eric whispered, his hand still intertwined with Mora's. "I told you it would all be fine." Giving her one last tug, he ran off ahead, meeting up with the rest of the guys.

Staggering behind, Mora could still feel the tingle pang over her hand, excitement rushing inside her.

"Mora!" Mora heard Jades's voice beckon her from behind. Spinning around, Mora watched ad Cassidy and Jades cantered forward, meeting up with her.

"We need to talk," Jades said stiffly. "Look, we know you're new here and all," Jades continued, not dropping her crude expression "But there are some boundaries you really can't cross."

"Boundaries?"

"Yeah," Cassidy chimed in, "Like the you-don't-steal-your-friend's-potential-boyfriend boundary!"

"What?" Mora said. Then suddenly, it all clicked in her head, like someone had flipped the imaginary switch to 'understand teenage drama,' mode. "Oh, Jades, Eric and I are not…we're just friends. I promise, nothing will happen."

"Good," Jades said, before rushing off into the castle. Cassidy followed behind her, like a sick puppy dog not wanting to leave its owner's side. Mora was left dumfounded, watching as the two girl's exited with fury.


	9. The Beginning of the End

9. The Beginning of the End

Tom watched the embers of the fire die away, illuminating the dark common room. It was late, at the earliest past midnight. Tom hadn't bothered to go to the boy's dormitory, already knowing that he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. Tom sat in the calming silence of the Slytherin common room, getting his thoughts into order.

It had been exactly one month to this night that Tom had first seen Mora. He could remember vividly the sound of her voice, the movement of her hands, the frailness she had been in. An unwelcomed shiver shot down Tom's spine, breaking his memory from that strange night. Since then, Mora had been letting her guard down a little more, not really feeling the need to protect herself every waking moment of the day. And along with her loosing up, came her getting closer to the other Slytherins. They had surprisingly opened themselves up to her, letting Mora into their elite posy.

Tom could distinctively remember a conversation he had with Eric the previous night. His words loomed over Tom's head, as if at the next moment they would break and shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Is it true then?" Eric asked Tom secretively, making sure that the common room was clear.

"Is what true?" Tom answered sourly, knowing far too well what Eric was asking about. What everyone had been asking about. But Eric was one of Tom's closest mates, every since their first year here. Even though he could be very full of himself and arrogant at times, Tom assumed he could trust Eric with this.

"You know, that Mora doesn't have a memory?" he asked, dropping his voice.

"It's not that she doesn't have a memory….. it just that she can't really remember anything," Tom explained with a sense of reluctance. How Eric had even found that much out was a mystery to Tom, but nonetheless, Tom wanted desperately to brush off the topic, despite knowing that it was impossible to turn off Eric's curiosity.

"Then how is she practically the smartest girl in all of our classes now when she doesn't remember anything?" Eric questioned, shaking his hair out from his eyes.

"Well, that's pretty much the only thing she can remember," Tom said. He leaned closer to Eric, searching of confidence. "Eric, can I tell you something that you swear you'll never tell anyone else?"

"Yeah, of course mate," Eric said, swelling with anticipation.

"Mora was never sorted in Slytherin."

Eric smiled a little, not being surprised at all. "She didn't really seem the Slytherin type," he trailed off. "Wait, then why is she here?"

"Dippet thinks that I can help her…remember," Tom said, still with disbelief. Eric simply store back, being in as much confusion as Tom had been the first time Dippet had explained that to him. "See, I went to see Mora when she was in the hospital wing the next morning, and then she, passed out again. When she woke up she said she had a sort of vision. That turned out to be…"

"A memory," Eric concluded, lost in his own train of thoughts.

"Yeah, about, her dad. Dippet says that she had that memory because of some bond I share with Mora. Even though I still have no idea what that means."

"Wow," Eric choked out, not really sure what else he could say. "So she really doesn't know how she ended up here?" he asked, a tint of concern showing through his façade.

"No," Tom said back simply.

"Tom," Eric said, staring intensively into Tom's eyes, "You know that if she just showed up here as a mess, that how she got her, whatever happened to her…wasn't anything good."

"Yeah," Tom said coldly, "Yeah I know."

_What did happen to her?_

This girl who Tom had become so attached to in such a short period of time appeared to everyone else a perfectly normal student – save for the freakish Quidditch talent. Mora had become such a big part of Tom's life. Who could possibly have wanted to hurt her? Who may still wish to hurt her? Who could have left Mora there that night to die? There was always an explanation, there was always a reason. What was it this time?

Tom tried desperately to silence his thoughts. He hated thinking in anything but absolutes. He despised not having full control of every situation. It drew away power from him, made Tom feel weak.

_I swear, after this year no one will dare to doubt my power_.

Tom knew his plan for this year must be his top priority in order for success. He needed to complete his task, no matter what it took for Tom to get there. Nothing could stand in Tom's way. Nothing at all.

Mora's face flashed back into Tom's mind. Tom again felt his concern for this girl overtake him. He knew that caring for her on such a deep level was taking some strength from him, from the plan. Tom knew that he couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let his affection tamper with his destiny. But why did it have to be so difficult for Tom? Why couldn't purging the school of mudbloods forever be as easy as Tom had planned?

But Tom knew the answer to this question:

The second he let his feelings get involved.

Breaking him from his sense of vulnerability, Tom sprung from the sofa, his wand clutched tightly in his hand. Swiftly, Tom swept from the common room, disappearing into the dungeons that lay outside. Tom would always have his prefect title to fall back on, even if it wouldn't come to that. Tom knew Dippet and his band of buffoons weren't quick enough to catch him. Silently dashing up into the castle, Tom made his way to his final destination.

Slowly, he pushed open the door to the second floor girl's bathroom. Looking over his shoulder, Tom dodged into the empty washroom, submerging himself into the sudden burst of darkness.

Tom stepped up to the large sink standing in the center of the room, brushing his hand across its cool stone surface.

"Let this be the beginning of the end. For all mudbloods."


	10. The Morning After

10. The Morning After

Mora felt her eyelids squint open, reluctantly readjusting to the new found light of the morning. The other girl's were startling from their sleep as well, being awakened by a loud, obnoxious pounding on their doorframe.

"Girls! Girls!" she could hear Eric shout from the other side of the door. "Come quick! Someone's dead! Someone's dead!" The tone of his voice was neither rejoiceful nor remorseful. Just, urgent. The girls, now shooting from their beds, stampeded out of the room, anxious the see the news-breaking site. Mora was left alone, somewhat shell shocked in her bed. She felt her entire body prick with a strange, sick feeling.

_Did he just say someone's dead?_

Terrified, Mora sprung out of bed, bounding down into the common room. She was clad only in her pajamas, instantly feeling a burst of cold air blast her skin. The common room was practically empty, everyone already has gone deep within the castle to see what all the fuss was about. Yet, one person remained in the room.

"Tom," she said, out of breath. Still draped in the same cloths he had worn the day before, Tom's eyes were laced with deep purple bags. His hair sunk messily over his eyes, which also look worn. Mora ran to meet him, nearly tripping in her sudden haste. "Tom, what's going on…what happened? Who...?"

"Mora, just calm down," Tom cooed, stopping Mora's nervous flee of questions.

"Tom…." Mora started again, this time keeping herself together, "Is someone really….dead?" Tom nodded gravely, not sure how to lace his words together to come up with a suitable response.

"And that's where they're all going…..to see?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure you really want to go…." Tom warned. But his words were too late. Mora had already dashed from the common room. Franticly, Tom followed her, making sure she didn't get too far ahead of him. Mora chased after the throngs of students, leading her all the way up to the second floor. As she pushed her way through the mob of people, Mora finally came upon what everyone had been speculating about.

There, sprawled out across the floor tiles of the corridor, was a girl. Still dressed in her Ravenclaw robes, the girl help a mangled expression on her face, her glassy eyes still wide open Her thick, framed glasses lay shattered on the floor beside her. Mora felt a hollow lump form in her throat as she gazed upon the lifeless girl.

A huddle of professors stood beside the girl, Dumbledore kneeling on the ground. "Armando," he began, informally addressing the headmaster, "She's still alive." Murmurs began to flock through the crowd, each stunned, terrified, and in a strange awe all at the same time. A shocked expression grew over Tom's face in particular, not believing what he was hearing.

"She has been petrified," Dumbledore concluded.

"Petrified?" Dippet asked, shocked that something so vile had happened in his school. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"Not a who, headmaster," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. "But a what."

Tom, who had finally reached Mora, tugged gently on her arm. "C'mon," he whispered into her ear, "You don't want to see this. Let's go back." Taking one last mournful look at the girl, Mora hesitantly let Tom guide her away, departing from the tightly packed mob. Noticing that Mora's entire body was shaking, Tom put his arm around her. Leading her down an empty corridor, the two froze in their places. Mora let out a blood shattering scream, her eyes falling upon the wall directly opposite of them.

_**The heir of Slytherin has returned to finish his noble works,**_

_**Their blood will forever stain the wall of Hogwarts**_

_**One by one**_

The words lay out across the stonewall, their haunting message not being the thing that most startled Mora. They were written in blood. Each letter still dripped down the wall inching to the floor, not even dry yet from when they had been imprinted there. Tom pulled Mora against him, letting her madly shake in his embrace.

"Mora, no one is going to hurt you. I'm here. I'm here," he whispered into her, trying to give her some comfort in this all too distressing morning.

Seconds later, Professor Dippet, along with a few others, raced behind Tom and Mora, awing at the message that now lay before their very eyes. Dippet strode up to the wall, passing the still shuddering Mora. He grazed his hand over the first word, the bloody ink seeping onto his worn skin.

"All students to their houses immediately," he ordered gravely. But no one was able to move. Instead, they stood motionless, gawking at the professor. "NOW!" he bellowed with that same frightening and intimating professional tone, sending the students scrambling back down the corridor, dispersing in different directions. Slowly, Tom led Mora away from the dreadful site, still holding her tightly. He knew his actions would not be taken lightly, but he never expected them to damage Mora this much. Had he just made a grave mistake?


	11. Spats, Slurs, and Salazar

11. Spats, Slurs, and Salazar

Mora and Tom crept silently through the portal. They had not spoken a word the entire walk back to the Slytherin dungeons Mora shuddered soundlessly in Tom's grasp, trying to calm herself down a little. Mora had never seen anything like this. Actually, she had no idea because of a certain memory problem, but the site shocked her to her very core. The site of the mangled body imprinted in her mind, the image overshadowing any other memories she had shoved away in there. Even thought the girl was proclaimed to still be alive, the idea that she could have been dead was just too much for Mora. But for some reason, the entire thing seemed so familiar to Mora. And the fact that she couldn't put her finger on exactly what was even more unreeling for her.

Feeling her feet heavily clamor beneath her, Mora trudged into the common room. The site inside was the exact opposite of what Mora had expected and could even bear. Clutters of students were spread across the room, some standing on the couches, others stretching across other pieces of furniture. Raucous, celebratory smiles were plastered onto each face, causing Mora's stomach to twist into a knot. Happy hollers were sounding from wall to wall, each reliving the site of the girl's demise. Mora felt as though her jaw would hit the floor.

"Hey, look who it is!" a voice roared from the other end of the room. Eric, rushing up to Mora and Tom, slammed a bottle of butter bear into Tom's hand, who took it from Eric confusedly.

"What's going on?" Mora asked, still horrified by the celebration.

"What's going on?" Korbin mocked, meeting up with the three. "What's going on! We're partying! It's finally happening! What we've all been waiting over a hundred years for!" Mora looked to Tom's face, which seemed to stiffen up completely. He knew exactly what this party was for, unfortunately, he could tell by the terrified look in Mora's eye, she had no idea about any of this.

As he was finishing his sentence, Ellery jumped in, pulling Mora and Tom into the center of the action. "Wait, so you're all celebrating because someone was almost murdered?" Mora asked. All who heard her ignored her disapproving tone, as if she hadn't questioned their most sacred ways.

"Not just anyone," Jades chimed in, "A mudblood." The word fell off her tone, swelled with as much disdain as she could possibly manage to seethe through her clenched teeth.

"A what?" Mora echoed. All eyes now turned on her, each glaring straight through her skull.

"You've gotta be joking man!" Korbin mocked.

"I told you all! She's new! She doesn't know anything about the history!" Tom roared, his voice swelling with power. Mora herself felt a few dark chills spill down her spine at his warning. All the eyes darted off of her, afraid of Tom's wrath. "C'mon," Tom said lightly, pulling Mora into the corner of the room. She sat on the furthest armchair, uncomfortably sinking into its leather surface. Tom leaned himself against the mantle of the fireplace.

"Mora, there is something I should explain to you," Tom began. "Hogwarts was first founded by four sorcerers, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor," he spat out the names, not finding much importance, but including them in his explanation anyway. "And Salazar Slytherin." Tom's story drew even more people over towards them, interesting for old time's sake. "When they were deciding on the details of the school, Slytherin didn't any unworthy students to be admitted."

"Filthy mudbloods!" someone called out from the crowd, arousing a few more angry cries. Tom motioned for them to quiet down, which they all did instantly. Tom went on.

"A mudblood," Tom explained, noticing the suddenly confused look taking over Mora's expression, "Is a muggle born wizard, someone not born of a pure wizarding family," He jumped back into the main tale, disgusted that he had even spoke so lightly of muggle borns. "The others disagreed, and allowed them to come to Hogwarts anyway."

"Bloody pricks!" another voice shouted out of rage.

"For the last time, _shut up_!" Tom bellowed, once again silencing the mob. "So, before Slytherin left the school, it is legend that he built a chamber somewhere in the castle. Inside, was a monster. A monster that can only follow his command."

"And now," Eric cut in, leaning slyly against the wall between Mora and Tom, "The heir of Slytherin has returned to the school, and he's finally gonna finish off all those mudbloods!" The room erupted into cheers again.

"Kill them?" Mora echoed, noticing Tom's expression this entire time had been unchanged.

"Damn right!" Eric chanted, taking a large swig of butterbear.

Completely disgusted, Mora rose to her feet, her confusion burning away into rage. "And you're all celebrating because some lunatic is running around the school killing people!"

"They're not people, they're mudbloods," Jades pointed out, "And besides, a _real, _sorted Slytherin would join us."

The words stung through Tom, completely engulfing him in flame. He glared daggers at Eric, who was nonchalantly tried to ease his way away from Tom. Rage ripping inside him, Tom grasped Eric by the neck, dragging him back against the wall. "It just slipped!" Eric choked out.

"Who did you tell?" he commanded, but Eric just store back at Tom in pure distress. "WHO DID YOU TELL!" The crowd broke out into a clash of emotions. While half, mostly the girls, pleaded for Eric's safety, the other half chanted for a fight to break out, their appetite for blood still not appeased.

Eric, who was now being dangled into the air, felt his lungs start to collapse, Tom strangling him without breaking a sweat. "TOM!" Mora cried, leaping to his side. "Tom put him down!" she pleaded, tears starting to well inside her eyes. Tom remained unmoved, his hand tightening around Eric's throat. "Let him go!"

Sharply looking back to Mora, Tom saw something he craved the entire school may one day have in his sight; fear. Yet, he never wanted Mora to feel that way, especially if he had caused it. Something strange had clicked inside Tom, something he himself could not control. Slowly, Tom released Eric, letting him slink down to a huddled mass on the ground. Jades and Cassidy leapt to his side, trying to help him back to his feet.

"I trusted you," Tom spat out, "I trusted you, and what did you do? You betrayed me because you just had to tell these two snakes," he hissed. Eric whimpered back, coughing in a few quick breaths.

Trying to release his fingers from their tight fists, Tom turned back to Mora. Her face drained of all color, leaving a hollow, pale shell. "Mora…" Tom whispered, reaching for her hand.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, running off in the other direction. Pounding her feet as fast as she could, she shoved her way out of the mob, harshly knocking a few fifth years to the ground. He watched as she disappeared into the girl's dormitory, feeling his heart lurch down into his stomach.

Leaping inside the empty dormitory, Mora felt her feet collide with one another, knocking her to the ground. Jumping back to her feet, she slammed the door shut, locking it promptly.

"Mora? Mora please talk to me!" she could hear Tom plead from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Mora yelled before sinking into her bed.

"Mora, just open the door," he said calmly. Mora didn't answer him, but simply shuddered on her bed, feeling her body weakening with every passing second. "No," she finally coughed out.

"Fine," Tom said stiffly. "Alohamora!" Suddenly, the door snapped open, revealing a very flustered and worried looking Tom. Angered, Mora snatched her wand out of her robes, pointing it straight at Tom's throat. "Mora," he said softly, "Please put that down."

"Silencio!" she roared, sending a jet of light streaking right towards Tom.

"Protego," he answered, instantly blocking the charm. "Mora stop please, this is ridiculous!" he begged, stepping closer to Mora.

"Expelliarmus!" Mora screamed. The disarming charm rocketed towards Tom, who didn't even flinch.

"Protego!" he said, again dispersing Mora's feeble attempts. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, knowing that as long as Mora wasn't trying to hex him, maybe Tom could talk some sense into her. The spell hit dead on, sending Mora's wand reeling out of her hand and across the room. "Now will you please listen to me!"

"And what if I don't?" Mora mocked, her voice growing louder and louder with each syllable that passed her lips. "Are you going to hurt me Tom? Isn't that what you do?"

"Mora, I would never….no, not you….." Tom nervously stammered, horrified himself at the terrified tint in Mora's fragile hazel eyes. He had never seen her this broken, this afraid of anything. Not during Quidditch, not being the new kid, not her flashes of memory, not even seeing the almost dead girl. But that's what really had started it all. The moment Mora had laid eyes on that appealingly dead girl, Tom watched her snap in two. And now, as she watched Tom nearly strangle to death one of her closest friends, her fears and anxieties spilled over.

"Save it, Tom!"

"You just easily beat up your best mate, just to put on a show for all those vultchers!"

"Is that what this is about?" Tom asked, "Is this because of what I told you, about Salazar Slytherin?"

"No Tom, no that's not it," she yelled, daringly taking a few steps forward. "It's that those those…monsters! They just cheered you on! They screamed for more innocent people to be killed! And why? C'mon Tom, tell me why!" she roared. Tom looked away from Mora, casting his eyes to the floor. "No, spit it out Tom!" Mora ordered, her fury bursting over her voice.

"_FINE_!" Tom boomed. "They're filthy mudbloods, the lot of them! They don't deserve to live!"

There was silence.

"Mora," Tom started lightly, moving ever so closer to Mora. She took her final steps backwards, walking herself right into a wall. "Mora, listen, you don't understand…."

"I understand pretty bloody well," she spat out. "I understand that you're all sick and twisted. And I'm getting out of here as fast as I can," she said, trying to push Tom out of her way. But he wouldn't budge despite Mora's frantic efforts. "Dammit Tom move!" she screamed.

"No," he said lightly. "No, Mora, I know something else is bothering you."

"Do you want to know? Do you really want to know!" she shouted into his face, not intimidated by him anymore in the least. The fear she once held had faded away, melting into rage. "I'm about to have another memory."

"What?" Tom asked softly, thinking that Mora was now starting to lose herself. Suddenly, Mora began to lose her balance, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Mora?" he called out, trying to break her out of this sudden gaze. Grabbing her before she could slide to the ground, Tom knew that she had been right. Carrying her bridal style, Tom sprinted out of the dormitory, heading for the hospital wing.


	12. You Won't Be the Last

12. You Won't Be the Last

The castle tonight was cold and lifeless, the chill in the night air haunting each corridor. A few spare torches adorning the walls, since the moon had disappeared between the endless surpluses of stormy clouds, gave the dim flickers of light. Students slept nervously in their dormitories, cringing at whether the school was even safe anymore.

_Lucky them,_ Tom thought smugly, perched in a rather stiff chair in the hospital wing. He sat alongside Mora's bed, stationed next to a rather unreeling site for Tom particularly. A bed, shielding behind four curtains. But Tom knew exactly who lay inside.

"You won't be the last," he whispered darkly to himself, reminding him that his mission had to be top priority. His eyes burned through those neat little light blue hospital curtains, wanting to stare into the face of his very first victim.

"No, not yet," he reminded himself. He still had to be cautious, no one suspected him yet. And he wanted to keep it that way. He still had much work to do, and he was not about to jeopardize it all on being careless in the early stages. He had to see it all through, to the very last breath of the very last mudblood. It all had to be done.

Sadly, Tom's eyes shifted back to Mora. She lay motionless in the bed, taking in a short breath every few seconds. Tom could feel his heart lurch into his throat every moment where her body stopped lightly lifting up and down, every time she laid completely still, every timed she couldn't breathe. Mora's delicate face looked unchanged, as if she was merely sleeping.

_If only it were that easy_.

What were these feelings? What was that strange sensation Tom felt each time Mora was in the room? Each time her name was mentioned? Each time her face flashed in his mind? Why did Tom feel he was about to explode each time her hazel eyes fell on him? And worst of all, why did Mora take such a heavy toll on Tom? Why was one of the most painful moments of Tom's short sixteen years of life was seeing that look in her eyes? That utterly horrified, chilling look in her eyes…..

But that was Tom's aim in all of this. Right? Of course, tied with the extermination of these mud bloods would come with a new view of Tom Riddle in the public eye. Each mouth in the wizarding world would one day fear to say his name, fear to even mention him. They would each shake in their very bones at the thought of him, his power. That's all that Tom wanted. Right?

_Well, it used to be._

Now, now Tom didn't know what he wanted anymore. Whenever he looked at Mora, he could feel everything around him simply fizzle away, like she was the one thing that mattered.

_She's a distraction. She's taking away from your plan. You can't go on with this! _Tom's mind screamed out to him.

No matter how much Tom wanted to ignore this, he knew he couldn't. He could not have Mora and fulfill his destiny both. Hand in hand with his greater power walked Mora's demise. Tom shunned the idea of picking on over the other away, even though he knew he would have to make a decision very soon.

Tom could vividly see before him that fear in Mora's face when he had told her the utter truth about mudbloods. That look of shock and maybe even disgust that haunted him now. How betrayed she felt by his confession.

_She doesn't understand, she doesn't know. She doesn't know what they've done. To me, to the entire wizarding world._..

"Stop!" Tom ordered his thoughts, a little louder than he intended to.

_Great, now you're talking to yourself._

Suddenly, Mora began to shudder in her sleep. A crazed, terrified look flashed over her face, her eyes clenching even tighter closed. "Mora? Mora!" Her entire body began to shake back and forth, like she was trying to squirm away from the memory that was occurring in her mind. Instinctively, Tom grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers tightly with his own.

Like his touch had calmed her, Mora began to settle down, her movements becoming less and less dangerous. Slowly, Mora's eyes fluttered open. "Tom…." She choked out, her voice hoarse and tired.

"Shhhh," Tom cooed, trying to ease her.

"Tom," she said, her eyes still trailing with that lifeless look, "My brother is dead."

A small wooden house rest in the woods, surrounded by tall, craning trees. Two children hid inside, shutting themselves in an empty, spare food closet. The boy held his sister close to him, his hand clenched over her mouth. The girl, who appeared to be about nine or ten, snug deeply into her brother's arms. Shaking, her blonde hair fell messily into her face, blocking all her stray tears out of her brother's view.

The boy held his wand out before him; it shook in his grasp, showing the boy's anxious terror of the inevitable battle that lay ahead. His father had warned him that this day would come. The day he would have to fight for his family, fight the darkest wizards the world had seen. And all for some unknown vendetta against the Cartea family. He held his younger sister close.

Suddenly, the two could hear the front door of their cottage being snapped of, the ripping sound tearing into the closet. At least three of four disgruntled voices echoed through the house. "Search everywhere! They have to be here!" one person commanded. Footsteps pounded into the kitchen, each rhythmic beat pulsing through the floor. The boy gave his sister one final kiss on the top of her head.

The door of the children's refuge crumbled away, revealing the brother and sister from their hiding place. "It's them!" a female voice cried as she ripped the girl out of her brother's grasp. He too was lurched out of the chest, several disarming spells fired at him. He dodged each one as he wriggled out of one wizard's grasp. His sister, on the other hand, was heavily restrained by a large wizard.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, firing a spell at a wizard.

"_Protego_."

"Crucio!" the woman yelled out. Before the boy could even respond, the spell hit him dead on, knocking him to the ground. His wand fell beside him as he lurched back and forth on the dusty wooden floor, wincing in torturous pain.

"Ardien!" the girl cried, wriggling around more violently in the wizard's arms.

"Silencio," another wizard bellowed. The spell hit the girl dead on. Instantly, she tried screaming out for her brother, but not sounds emitted from her throat. Again and again she tried, much to the delight of the wizards.

"Leave her alone, she's just a kid!" Ardien ordered as he clamored to his feet. The woman howled even louder as she pointed her wand back at the boy's chest.

"Crucio!" she shouted, a sickening smile playing across her lips as her spell tortured the young boy. "Now," she started as his body began to calm down, the effects of the curse wearing off. "We're looking for someone. So unless you want to see your little sister die…." She explained as the wizard holding her roughly shoved his wand at her throat. "Then you'll tell us what we want to know."

"I swear," Ardien started roughly, "if you even touch a hair on her head..."

"Oh we can do much better than that," one man laughed. "Crucio!" he laughed as he cursed the girl. She shook violently still in the wizard's grasp, screaming out in pain.

"STOP!" the boy begged.

"Very well," the woman said as she motioned for her fellow wizards to stop torturing the girl. "Just tell us, where is she?"

"Who?" Ardien asked.

"I think you very well know who young man," she whispered deviously. "The one who marked your bloodline for execution boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ardien confessed.

"Wrong answer," the woman sighed. "Crucio!"

"STOP!"

"This is your last chance, Cartea," the woman roared. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know, and if I did, I'd never tell you," he spat out, promptly spitting on the woman's shoes beneath her black robes.

"Then you are of no use to us."


	13. Avada Kedavra

13. Avada Kedavra

Mora sat up straight in her hospital bed, feeling beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. The early morning sun was just starting to rise above the Forbidden Forest, bringing some light into the dark hospital wing. Professor Dippet sat beside her bed, just as Tom did mere minutes ago. He had been sent back to the Slytherin dungeons, despite his protests. Prior to this, Mora hadn't felt this weak after a memory, but this one itself had been so physically draining when it had occurred, that it took away from her present health. As Mora explained the event to Dippet, she noticed him becoming more and more lost in the memory.

"Please, Mora," Dippet started, rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened after your brother's refusal?"

Mora choked away a few tears. She did not want to cry, not now at least. The vision had been so horrifying, but she knew she had to go on.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the woman snarled. A green jet of light escaped from the tip of her wand, jetting straight for Ardien. The bolt harshly collided into his chest, sending him reeling back to the ground. He lay in a huddled mass, a shocked yet terrified look plastered eternally onto his face.

"Shame really," the woman chuckled darkly. She turned to Mora, pointing her wand feverously at her. "Now you child." As she swished her wand, Mora could feel her voice explode, a hollow cry echoing into the cottage. The wizard threw her roughly onto the ground, next to Arden's now limp body.

"Now girl," the woman spat, "Tell us where she is. The Dark Lord bid for her extermination and so it will be." Mora couldn't find it in herself to utter a signal word, still arching over her brother's corpse.

"Quiet eh?" the woman laughed. "Crucio!" she screamed. The same, unbearable pain ripped through Mora's entire body. Her screams were overshadowed by the wizard's hollow laughter. "Now, tell us! Where is my old friend? Where is our little M-"

"STUPEFY!" a voice erupted into the kitchen. The woman fell the ground, stunned by the spell. Mora's father dashed into the kitchen, firing dangerous spells at the wizards. Realizing that they had failed their missions, the wizards fled, each disapparteing into the cool night air. Grabbing the still unconsciousness woman, the last wizard was about to disappear, he turned back to Mora and her father.

"Mark my words, the Carteas will fall. No one escapes the Dark Lord. No one." He hissed just before he and the woman dissolved into the air with a loud pop. Mora grabbed onto her brother, supporting his limp head in her lap.

"Ardien?" she coughed, soon after breaking out into hysterical crying. "Ardien please!" she pleaded through her tears.

"Mora," her father said gently, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "He's…..gone. There's nothing we can do." The two, crouched in on the cold floor, crowed around their fallen family member, crying in each other's arms.

"The Dark Lord?" Dippet asked.

"Yes," Mora said softly, "They kept referring to him, like they…"

"Worked for him," Dippet concluded.

"Yes, sir." Mora said respectfully, just as puzzled as the headmaster looked right now. They remained silent for what seemed like ages.

How could any of this be happening? How could Mora's world again shatter from beneath her? Her brother, Ardien, who she could define by only one other memory, by taken away as quickly as his memory been shoved into Mora's life? He died protecting someone in his family, someone who this strange _Dark Lord_ wanted. Who was it? Who could have possibly angered such a dangerous wizard?

Worst of all, Mora could relieve the torture curse, feeling the pain prick her very skin. Who would be vile enough to perform such a spell? To inflict such spell on a person, a human being? Then the answer came very clear to Mora.

The same person who put that muggle-born student in bed put next to her.

These dark wizards were all around them, threatening innocent lives. Stalking around the school, endangering good people. But the true question was, which people were doing it? How could Mora tell a good wizard from a bad wizard? Was there even a way?

"Mora, I am deeply sorry for your loss. I can't imagine how painful this all must for you," Dippet said gravely, offering Mora his condolences.

"Thank you sir," she mumbled. His so called 'apology,' wasn't exactly what Mora could call sincere, but she didn't care for it at the moment anyway.

"And now," he said, rising to his feet, "You must get some rest. I will inform Professor Dumbledore of this when he is to return." With this, Dippet strode out of the hospital wing, reaccepting his strict teacher mode.

_Rest….sure. Like I can do that now_.

Mora tripped her way into the Slytherin common room, feeling the aches of her limbs beginning to fade away. As she clamored into the room, she noticed it seemed entirely vacant. A small wave of relief came over her, since she had no intention of confronting anyone at the present time. It was late at night, she having spent the entire day recovering in the hospital room.

_If you could even call it that_...

Mora felt no different than she had all those hours ago. Although physically she felt stronger, her mind was still screaming as loud as it had been when Mora woke up, haunted by this new memory. Every turn Mora took, she would see her brother's lifeless eyes, staring right back into her own. It was all too much for her to handle.

"Mora…." A voice echoed from across the room. Mora spun around to see Tom, who had already started to make his way over to her. Determined to avoid him, Mora rushed over to the staircase, hoping she could cut him off at the dormitories. 

"Mora!" he said as he jumped in front of her, stopping her.

"Tom, please, not now," Mora mumbled, casting her eyes above his left shoulder. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing how much he got to her.

"Mora, look at me please," he pleaded softly. "Please, just hear me out, and then you never have to talk to me again."

"Fine!" Mora clenched her tired fingers into fists. "What do you want?"

"I want," Tom instantly lowered his voice, all his frustration fizzling away, "To apologize."

This caught Mora completely off guard. Wasn't this the same guy who mere hours ago was caught in the act of almost choking to death his 'best mate?' Was this the same Tom? Or was this all a sick practical joke?

"Mora, I so sorry about how I treated you. I was just…. I didn't -"

"Tom, please," Mora sighed sourly, "Please, just not now. Not now!" Emotions overcoming her, Mora felt her knees collapse from under her. She fell into Tom, sobbing hysterically. He held her closely. "He's dead and there's nothing I can do. She's nearly dead and there's nothing I can do!" she cried, the sounds muffling into Tom's shoulder.

"Mora, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault," Tom cooed. He had no idea what he could say. What on earth could possibly make this situation any better? Was there even a phrase that could make this all disappear? "I'm so sorry Mora," he said as she began to calm down a little.

She moved back a little, her head hanging shamefully at the ground. "Hey," he cooed, still not letting go of her. Raising his hand gently, Tom wiped the last reminiscing tears off Mora's cheek. "Mora, I hate to see you cry," he whispered.

"I know."


	14. The Halloween Feast

14. The Halloween Feast

"Cass please hurry up!" Mora pounded her fist against the door to the dormitory. "The feast already started!"

"Well sorry if I don't want to go to the Halloween feast looking like trash!" Cassidy snapped through the door, fumbling as she tried to get ready.

"By the time we get there, all the food'll be gone!" Ellery piped in, who had been kind enough to wait with the girls before going to the feast. The other guys, on the contraire, speeded their way to the Great Hall as fast as they could, each knocking each other as they raced out from the Syltherin common room.

Jades causally strode out from the bathroom, her hair raven black hair swishing from side to side. "Cassidy, I swear if you don't come out right now I'll hex your sorry arse," she warned.

"Alright! Alright!" Cassidy moaned as she ripped open the door. "Ta-da! I'm here," she sighed, picking at her robes.

"You look gorgeous," Mora complimented. "Now let's go, before Christmas!" The four leapt from the stairs, dashing their way out into the castle they lay above them. Tired and out of breath, they reached the Great Hall. Hundreds, no, maybe thousands of jack-o-lanterns hung in the air, their ghoulish grins taunting the students. Every kind of decoration that Mora could even imagine lay gracefully across the lavish hall, showing how much Hogwarts embraced Halloween. "Wow," Mora gasped, as she remained transfixed.

"C'mon!" Jades moaned annoyingly, pulling Mora towards the Slytherin table. The boys, much as Mora had expected, sat with mounds of food on their plates, shamelessly shoveling it all into their wide open garbage pits called mouths.

"Well, look who finally showed up!" Korbin snickered through bites as they sat down.

"Please, Korbin hasn't your mother told you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Yeah, but I do it just for you, Jades!" he smirked, making sure that his mouth was full to the brim with candy apples first.

"That's just grotesque…" Ellery complained. All heads from their posy shifted to him, each giving a distinctly different awkward look. "What?" Ellery squeaked nervously.

"El, you're such a woman," Eric moaned.

"I so am not!" Ellery shouted, his high pitched voice not helping his protest at all.

"Course you're not El," Korbin muttered. Mora let out a much needed laugh, much to Ellery's dislike. "And I thought you were on _my_ side," he groaned.

"Now, did I ever say I wasn't?"

"Oh shut up!" Ellery laughed, along with the rest of their group, as he playfully punched Mora in the shoulder.

As the laughter began to die down, Mora scanned the table, realizing that something was missing. "Where's Tom?" she asked above the giggles, not finding his face amongst the crowd.

"Uh, I think he went to the bathroom," Eric said as he helped himself to another spoonful of dessert.

"Hm, he should have been back by now," Korbin said. "Maybe he ate too much."

"Aw, our little boy has a tummy ache!" Eric laughed, using his mock motherly voice.

"Gee, thanks for all you concern guys," Tom said as he strode up to the table.

"Hey! What took you so long!" Korbin laughed. "Does your tummy-wummy hurt?"

"No," he sighed, "But how bout I shove this fork straight up your -"

"Boys!" Jades cut in. "No fighting on Halloween! Save that for Christmas," she warned, wagging her finger at them.

"Yes mummy," Korbin said.

"You alright, Tom?" Mora asked Tom, noticing that he had begun to stare off in the other direction.

"What?" he asked, a little shaken. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired."

The doors of the hall slammed open, revealing the very flustered looking Madame Garrah. The school nurse's face had flushed off all color as she ran up the aisle between the two tables, making her hurried way to the staff table. "Headmaster! HEADMASTER!" she shouted. As finally reached Professor Dippet, now completely out of breath.

"Althea! Althea dear, what is it?" he said concernedly. By now, the two had drawn everyone's complete attention, the entire hall falling deafly silent. Noticing the sudden audience, Madame Garrah whispered something into the headmaster's ear.

Dippet's face suddenly lost any form of expression. "All students back to their houses! Prefects take your houses! NOW!" he commanded. Mora remembered gravely the last time this had happened, weeks ago. Obeying instantly, the hall erupted into chaos, students running in every direction.

"Slytherin! Slytherins this way!" Tom boomed, taking control over his peers. They all clamored together, following as Tom lead them down numerous corridors. Nervous, panicking rumors spread through the crows, each predicting what Madame Garrah could have possibly said.

As the huddle was nearing closer to the house, a clamor of professors came into view. The all stood huddled around something, something the desperately tried to hide from the students view. By they failed miserably. As Mora's hazel eyes franticly searched the scene, a limp, lifeless hand peeked out of the huddle. It stretched out across the cold, corridor floor, much likely attached to a just as lifeless body.

The Slytherins sat around the common room. It was reaching the early hours of the night, but not one person could find it within themselves to wander away to the dormitories and sleep. Anticipation and questions grew louder and louder inside each student, bouncing around through whispers across the room.

Mora curled up on her usual sofa, leaning heavily into Tom, who sat beside her. She clenched her eyes tightly shut, hoping that this all was simply a bad dream. One that she could simply wake up from as if nothing had even happened. But Mora knew that this was indeed not that case. She had immediately told Tom what she had seen, only adding to her distress. Determination rising inside him, Tom held Mora closely to him, knowing that as long as he was beside her he could make everything all right. Well, that's what he hoped anyway.

Hushing noises overtaking the common room, Professor Slughorn trudged in from the portal, not shocked or even merely startled by the fact that the entire house had been waiting for him. He himself had once been in Slytherin, and he knew how eager they were for knowledge like this, how they craved for answers.

"Well," he started gravely, his voice quiet yet each member of the house could hear his words, "I know there has been much confusion over tonight's…..events." He cleared his throat, readying for the real plunge. "Dean Howardson, a fourth year Gryffindor, was found by Madame Garrah at preciously eight thirty in the evening. He was lying in the second story corridor, petrified." With this, nervous, awing, and a few excited screams sounded, each over powering the last.

"Let me assure you," Slughorn started again, his voice rigid and much louder than the others. The students instantly silenced themselves. "We will get to the bottom of this all. Whoever has been doing this to our students will not get away with it. Justice will be served. Even if we have to search everywhere, the culprit will be caught."

_You're on,_ Tom swore silently, his eyes darkly gleaming at the professor.

_No one can stop me now. _


	15. Dazing Off At the Wrong Time

15. Dazing Off At the Wrong Time

Mora felt her eye lids almost crash together as she dozed off in potions class, reluctantly listening to Slughorn's dreadful lecture.

_Oh Merlin, I think by the time he finishes talking, a snail would have been able to race to the North pole and back…._

Mora gazed across the room, her eyes falling upon a certain Gryffindor. Rubeus Hagrid ferociously scribbled down notes, his enormous quill annoyingly smacking his partner in the face a few good times a second. Jades sneezed loudly after each time the quill assaulted her, not that the feather was bothering her nose though.

Rubeus Hagrid, as Mora had learned, was not half bad. She had become his partner in their Transfiguration class. And well, let's just say if Mora was grading Rubeus on Apparition, she would give him a big, fat _F_. But he tried his hardest, no matter how many countless times he failed. So, she would probably get him up to a _B _for effort and determination. But he was so sweet, knowing exactly what to say that would have Mora bursting with laughter. Which earned him an _A_ in Mora's book any day.

Mora couldn't determine why Tom detested Rubeus so. Each class, Tom's eyes would remain locked onto the abnormally large student, not leaving him for even a second. The only thing Tom had even said to Mora about Rubeus was that he was half giant. Yet he still loathed the ground the boy walked on. Now, Mora had officially given up on attempting to answer that question, even though her mind occasionally would loom after it again and again.

"So, you will have exactly eleven minutes to brew your memory potions, and the end of which time you will try your parents and see if you can reach the desired effects," Slughorn explained, snapping Mora harshly out of her daze. "Ready, go!" He chuckled happily, sending the students buzzing into their own private conversations.

"Did he say…memory potion?"

"I'm afraid so," Tom sighed as he shuffled the ingredients around their desk. "It lets you see the other's person's memories. Well, parts of them to be exact," he explained as he fashioned the caldron onto the desk.

"Oh," Mora muttered, "I guess then this will be very boring for you, considering I have a grand total of three pre-Hogwarts memories," she groaned as she flicked open her potions book.

"Hey," Tom said, noticing Mora's sudden bitter tone, "Is everything alright?"

"I just….." she started, "I just don't think you want to really see my memories. Not my last one at least….." she mumbled, feeling like a harsh blow had been issued to her stomach the instant she mentioned her brother's name.

"Mora, if you don't feel comfortable with this we can just tell Slughorn and -"

"No, no! Please," Mora cut him off, "I really don't need to create a scene."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Tom asked concernedly.

"Hey," Mora said lightly, "You already know the jist of them anyway, it won't hurt if you see all of it.

The time limit had flown by, leaving half the classroom scrambling to the very last moment they had. "Times up!" Slughorn called. "Now," he started, "You know the drill. Now we will test it to see if you brewed it correctly. Don't worry, if you befuddled a step or two, nothing bad will happen. Well, it won't hurt, I think….." Slughorn trailed off.

Mora and Tom exchanged goblets, each now filled half way with their freshly brewed class assignment. "You ready?" Tom asked Mora, who was at the present moment biting hardly onto her bottom lip.

"Bottoms up….." she said as she and Tom clinked their glasses together in the air. With this, both Tom and Mora took a full gulp of their potions, each slightly gagging at the liquid's foul taste. Feeling her vision begin to blur away, Mora felt herself being forced into a new scene.

A small boy sat curled up in the corner of a dark, lonely room. Strange, white paint plastered to each wall of the vast room, the paint rapidly chipping off the surface. The strange foreboding feeling of the room seemed so familiar to Mora, even if she had no idea how so.

The boy hung desperately to a worn, chocolate colored teddy bear. A single marble eye lay on its face, the other having already been forcefully torn out. The boy looked up, directly where Mora had been standing. But, this being a memory and all, his gaze cut right through her, landing on something beyond her. Recognizing those same, deep brown eyes, Mora concluded that this child was the younger version of Tom.

"Hey Jimmy look, it's Riddlester!" he mocked, pointing immaturely to Tom along with his buddy. They both looked to be about ten years old, a good two or three years elder than Tom.

"Leave me alone, Ernest," Tom warned.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" the boy laughed. "Besides, people have been leaving you alone your whole life! Your mum left you alone, your dad left you alone, until there was no one left, and you got dumped in this orphanage with the rest of us." Ernest mocked, making Tom cast his eyes to the floor.

"Shut up Ernest…." He would not budge from his secluded spot.

"Oooo did you hear that Ernie?" Jimmy went on. "I think Riddlester wants ta play!"

"Then let's!" Edmund said slyly as he snatched away Tom's teddy bear. The two ran off in the other direction, leaving Tom utterly alone.

"HEY!" he shouted madly after them. But the two boys kept laughing even more feverously, sprinting away from their victim. But Tom didn't even try to chase after them. He rose slowly from his spot, shuffling his way out of the corner. He lifted one arm in the direction of the two boys. A dark, sinister look emerged into his eyes, one that Mora could not imagine taking over a mere child. Suddenly, the two boys let out an ear-shattering scream. Mora felt herself being sucked out of the memory, even though she hadn't the time to see what happened to the boys.

Lurching back into reality, Mora saw that Tom to had been brought back from his memory. Gazing deeply into his eyes, Mora could guess what memory he had seen. And, it hadn't been the happiest of the three. On the contraire, he had witnessed the darkest of them all. "Mora, I…." He whispered.

Suddenly and without warning, Mora felt a sudden blast of drowsiness overcome her. Before she could even brace herself, Mora fell to the ground, brining many nervous shrieks from her peers. Tom knelt beside her, cradling her head into his lap. "Mora!" he shouted. And as she store back into his swirling brown eyes, she felt her world slip away into darkness, blacking out.

Mora lay huddled in a mass in a small room. It seemed like any other dumpy room in any other dumpy little house. But this was no house at all, let alone a home. No, this was Madame Thaws Home for Abandoned and Orphaned Children, and Mora was their newest resident. Sobbing into her matted pillow, Mora felt the realization of her new world collapse, burring her alive in its shambles.

"Dad," she muttered through her sobs, "Why did you leave me here!"

How could he do this to her? How could Mora's father just leave this world? And worst of all, how could he leave absolutely no plan for Mora at all? Had he just assumed it would be many years before he had to devise a will or anything? He had forgotten about the tiny little factor of bloodthirsty dark wizards trying to erase all traces of their bloodline?

A harsh knock banged on Mora's door, interrupting her pitiful lament. Leaping to her sourly throbbing feet, she creaked open a door, revealing a middle aged woman. She held an old, antique cane, supporting her crooked back. "A birthday card for you," she sneered, tossing the folded up piece of paper across the room.

"But," Mora started nervously, "My birthday isn't until January thirteenth."

"It's an old Madame Thaws' custom. It means this, today," she snickered, "Is your last birthday until you come of age and ship out of here. Until then, well, don't have time for such triviality." With this, she slammed the door back shut, leaving Mora alone to the miseries of her lonely room. Angrily, she thrusted the note into her pulsing hand, ripping it to shreds.

"Mora! Miss Cartea, are you alright!" Professor Slughorn's voice cracked. Slowly, Mora felt her eyes open, revealing her entire potion's class surrounding her as she lay sprawled out, over Tom, on the cold dungeons floor.

"Mora," Tom started. "Was it….?"

"Yes," she coughed out, leaning forward. She moved closer to Tom, shielding her confession from outside ears.

"I was in an orphanage." She admitted. Tom's eyes grew wider, coming to the same realization Mora had unwillingly stumbled upon.

_My father... is dead_


	16. Kisses And Cranks

16. Kisses And Cranks

A crisp layer of frost blanketed the ground of Hogwarts, signaling that winter was arriving sooner than expected and with a vengeance. The once mildly warm breeze had been hurried away, leaving an icy wind. Dark clouds taunted over the castle, forever threatening stormy weather. The early days of December had not been all that kind to Hogwarts, but the students tried to go on with their everyday lives, despite the sudden hostilities of the weather.

But some were much more determined in their attempts to outlast the sudden cold weather than others. Eric had scheduled a mass of Quidditch practices for the Slytherin team, working the players to the bone in the nearing freezing temperatures. Mora flew through the sky, cutting her way through the frigid air. Her unprotected fingers bore the chill, numbing with every passing second. Eric blew his whistle another time, much to the dismay of the team.

"Alright crew! Another set of drills them!" he boomed.

"Oh c'mon man are trying to kill us up here!" Korbin shouted, finally speaking up for the exhausted team.

"Yeah! Give us a break already!" Mora yelled, now feeling the stiffness in her neck transform into throbbing pain.

"NO, I'm actually trying to keep your lazy arses in line. Is that a problem?"

"When its ten degrees out it is," Gerald, Mora's fellow beater, muttered to the other players, not really expecting Eric to hear.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" he ordered. Gerald looked back, rocking back and forth back on his broom.

_Poor baby…._

"Eric, Just call it for a day," Mora said, flying down to Eric's level. "Please?" she pleaded, pouting her lip. Eric laughed, amused by Mora's precision.

"Fine!" he said, throwing his arms up in the air, "But just because you're so bloody cute…." he added, patting her on the top of the head.

"I know right?" Mora laughed as she rocketed back to the earth, closely followed by the rest of the team. The Slytherins hurried into the changing room, each dying to change back into their snuggly, warm robes. Not spending anymore time near the one who had been dubbed the "Quidditch Bitch," (which happened to be Eric,) each player dashed away as fast as they could change, seeking refuge back inside the warm, safe castle.

Mora staggered behind, watching as Tom began to get his things together. Tom has been acting pretty strange over the past weeks. Mora would find him in the common room at the dead of night, just staring at the wall. Deep, purple bags permanently etched his eyes, reassuring Mora that he was not getting any sleep at all. Tom had become dodgy, becoming stiff whenever people came to close to him. Mora had no idea what may have caused this sudden change in Tom, but she knew that whatever it was, the change wasn't for the better.

"Hey Tom," she said quietly, casually striding beside him.

"Oh, erm, hi," he muttered, stuffing the last of his Quidditch uniform into his locker. His movements were fast and rigid, like Tom didn't even realize it was him performing them.

"Look, if there's anything you need to talk about," Mora started lightly and whole heartily, "You know I'm always here."

"I'm bloody well _FINE!_" he screamed into her face, letting all of his anger out. Startled, Mora moved back a few pace, shocked by his sudden outburst of rage. "I'll see at the castle," he mumbled as he slammed his locker shut. He shuffled out of the changing room, leaving Mora completely alone. Or so she thought.

"Don't worry about it," Eric said gently from behind Mora. "I'm sure he's just frustrated with something. He'll cool off in a few days. You just have to give him some space."

"Thanks Eric," she said, slumping down onto the bench. He took his seat next to her, taking his time as he arched down.

"So..." he started.

"I just wish he wasn't so stubborn!" Mora complained, burying her face into the palms of her hands.

"Look, Tom just keeps some things to himself. It's nothing to really get upset about," he soothed.

"But -"

"Shhhh," Eric cooed, gently pressing a finger before Mora's lips, silencing her. "Forget about Tom. He'll be fine." His honey eyes began to twinkle, giving Mora that same, strange feeling inside her gut. "You sure are beautiful, kid."

Mora felt herself begin to blush, her cheeks plummeting immensely scarlet. "Yeah?" she said lightly, feeling amused by his somewhat random by nonetheless welcome compliment.

"Yeah," he whispered. Then, slowly he began to move even closer to Mora. Mora felt herself melt away, becoming transfixed into his hypnotizing gaze. His breath inched across her skin as their noses were mere inches away. Impulsively, Eric grabbed Mora's shoulders, pulling her into a long kiss. Mora felt herself submerge into it, but suddenly, she pulled herself away, realization dawning upon her.

"Eric, I can't," she said softly, straightening off the bench.

"Why not?"

"Eric, you're my friend. One of my closet mates - I could never go there with you…..it just wouldn't feel right," she admitted.

"Really," Eric said sharply, jumping from his seat. Again, he pushed himself towards Mora. Pressing his lips against hers, Mora still knew no matter how much she had selfishly craved for this, it wasn't meant to be. "Now tell me that wasn't as great for you as it was for me."

"I'm sorry Eric! I just feel it's better if we just stay friends," Mora insisted, moving towards the door.

"I guess you're right," Eric sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Mora said. With this, she swept out of the changing room, escaping the awkwardness flourishing in the room.

Tom waited behind in the locker room, noticing how much his stood mood swing had upset Mora. He didn't really mean for all his anger to just build up, but now it was too late, and he had just unloaded it all onto Mora's shoulders. She slid down onto a bench, secretly mumbling something to herself. She seemed very upset, and Tom knew exactly why.

_No no no! This is exactly why you're doing this! You're getting too close to her, she's getting in the way of the plan!_

Curious, Tom hid at the door of the locker room, watching as Eric tried to comfort Mora.

_Well, at least someone's not being a jerk to her. She deserves better than me._..

And then suddenly, it happened. Something that ripped, teared, demolished, smothered, and destroyed Tom's heart all at the same time. The two of them became dangerously close, and within a mere moment, they two's lips became locked. Tom watched through utter horror, unimaginable pain ripping through him. How could this all of have happened? How could he not have seen all the signs? It seemed so obvious now. They way they looked at each other, how she smiled when she was near him. Their feelings were crystal clear, laid out right under Tom's nose.

Tom felt the sour, metallic taste of betrayal swell inside him. Unable to witness this atrocity anymore, Tom staggered outside, hurrying as fast as he could back up to the castle, the gravity of the situation clobbering him back into the ground. Tom could barley believe he had been watching with his own two eyes his best friend slobbering all over Mora. Mora, who…

Wait, what's the big deal anyway? It's not like she was Tom's girl or anything.

_No, you moron! You fancy her - quite a lot, acctually. Quit denying it!_

_I am __**not **__denying anything! _Tom thought back bitterly,

_Only the fact that the girl that you're practically in love with is now snogging with your best mate and its killing you inside because you love her! _

_I do not love her!_

_Yes you do -_

"Okay fine, I love her!" Tom screamed out into the middle of crisp night. Realizing he had just spoken aloud, Tom wiped his head around, relieved to see no one had been close enough to hear his pathetic confession. Or, what sounded like one at least.

_Great, now you're talking to yourself, ignoring your feelings, and you're bonkers. Congratulations..._

"Shut up!" Tom commanded his thoughts. Suddenly, the realization of what he had just said had finally dawned upon Tom.

"Wait…. I _love her_?"

How could this have happened? Tom had known this girl for less than three months! It had o only been three bloody months since that night when he stumbled upon her and his world changed so drastically. Yet there had been such a connection between them. Tom felt as if he had known Mora his entire life, even though it had truly been a fraction of that lonely, miserable time. But _love_ her?

_No, no I can't! I can't love her. NO!_ Tom's mind screamed. A new, throbbing pain banging from ear to ear, Tom clutched his head, unable to handle it any longer.

_It doesn't matter know then does it? She's with Eric. She's happy. Without me._

Unleashing all of his emotion, Tom felt his saddens and defeat morph into hatred and rage. Red hot anger swelled into his chest, twisting his heart in several places. Well, there was only one thing to do in this situation with his fury.

Use it.

Not now, but soon, very soon, they all would know of Tom's power. It was only a matter of time now.


	17. Dresses, Drinks, and Drabs

17. Dresses, Drinks, and Drabs

Mora trudged through the snow, her legs tiring from plummeting back and forth through the heavy powder. It was this year's first trip to Hogsmede, having been scheduled unusually later than previous years. Linking arms alongside Jades and Cassidy, Mora made her way through the storm down the little street of the cluttered village. The three dashed into the nearest boutique, finding refuge from the blizzard raging on outside.

"Any longer in the snow and I'd be sporting a new whiter hair-doo," Cassidy murmured as she feverously smacked at her head, slapping away each tiny snowflake from her scalp.

"And after that, everyone would do it too," Mora laughed as she shifted her jacket off, folding neatly against her arm.

"Hell, I might even!" Jades chimed in, causing the other two girls to start giggling as well. "Well, we're in a dress shop! C'mon, that Christmas Ball is in a few weeks! Let's get to it then," Jades insisted as she began to scan through a rack of radically priced dresses. Cassidy joined in, excited by the shop's wide variety and high end labels.

"Oh guys," Mora started shyly, "I'm not going to the dance."

Cassidy let the dress she had been desperately clinging onto drop to the floor, her shocked expression exactly mimicking Jades' at the current moment. "What! You have to go!"

"I'm sorry, I just -"

"Why won't you go? It'll be a blast," Jades inquired. "What possible excuse could you have for not wanting to go?"

"I…. Can't afford a dress," Mora mumbled under her breath, her naked shame flooding though her words.

"Oh, Mora!" Jades said compassionately, "Don't worry about that!"

"What?" Mora echoed. "I can't exactly show up in my school robes or anything…."

"Oh please, we can pay for your dress!" Cassidy chimed in.

"What?" Mora said through her shock. "Oh, no! I couldn't. I really, no -"

"Oh, Mora don't be so modest!" Jades cut her off. "Think of it as your Christmas present from us."

"Are…are you sure?" Mora said timidly.

"Of course!" Cassidy through her arms in the air as Jades grabbed hold of Mora, pulling her deeper within the aisle of dresses.

"Oooo, this one looks nice!" Jades cooed, thrusting the dress into Mora's hands. "Go try it on!" 

Mora shifted the price tag into her hands, feeling her jaw drop in awe when her eyes laced over the numbers scribbled over the card. "Oh, Jades no! Its way to expensive!"

"Nonsense! Go on now!" Jades insisted, harshly but playfully shutting Mora into a changing room. After delicately shifting on the precious dress, Mora emerged from the stall.

"It's perfect!" Cassidy squeaked out of delight. Mora turned to the mirror, in shock at what she was gazing upon. It was champagne, with a pearly-like pallor. The dress clung neatly to Mora's curves, accenting her figure. A single, jeweled broche was embedded in the middle, sparkling brightly as it reflected in the lavish, shop mirror. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow," Mora sighed happily through her sudden daze as she gazed into her own reflection.

"I think we have a winner!" Jades said happily, clapping her hands together.

"Thank you so much you guys," Mora thanked again, not feeling that her gratitude could ever be enough. "I'll pay you back, to the last knut -"

"Oh, nonsense. Let's ring it up!" Jades chimed cheerfully.

"Alright let me just change back," Mora sighed as she shuffled back into her regular clothes. Reluctantly, she took of the elegant dress, delicately placing it back on its hanger.

Mora rejoined Cassidy and Jades, who know were in their own desperate attempts to pick out their own dress. Mora cradled her dress gently in her arms, afraid of possibly damaging it. "So," Jades started as she crossed to the next rack of clothes, "all oh dear Mora needs now is a date and she's ready to go!"

"Hm, what about Tom? You two'd make such a cute couple!" Cassidy divulged. Jades snickered although neither Cassidy nor Mora heard her.

"Oh Merlin," Mora sighed annoyingly. "I don't really know his problem is these days. He's been completely avoiding me, skipping meals, he's obviously not getting any sleep…"

"Whoa there, mummy!" Jades jumped in, cutting Mora off from her rant.

"I'm sorry," Mora apologized, "I'm just worried about him. That's all."

"Hey, don't worry about it. That's just Tom for you. He keeps a lot of things to himself, but he always comes out fine in the end," Cassidy explained, snatching a lavish, bright orange dress. "Oooo!" she screeched, excitedly clawing her way into the changing room.

"This ball is going to be very interesting," Jades giggled under her breath, her eyes falling upon a very seductive scarlet dress. "Hello Eric..." she said smugly to herself.

The three girls piled into the Three Broomsticks, nearly crashing on top of each other. The warm air of the bar hung heavily, soothing them immediately. Cassidy snapped the door shut, breaking off the harsh winter wind from shattering into the pub.

"Well, look who it is..." a happy voice chimed.

"Well hello there boys, didn't expect to see you all here," Jades laughed as the three approached the table.

"One….two….three….hey!" Cassidy said, cutting herself off from her semi-silent count. "Wait, who's missing?" she asked confusedly.

"Wow, Cass can count!" Eric laughed as he harshly slammed his mug onto the table.

"Didn't see that one coming," Korbin muttered.

"Tom went back to the castle about an hour ago, said he wasn't feeling well," Ellery explained, finally answering Cassidy's question. A worried look flashed over Mora's face immediately.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Mora, you have to relax!" Jades insisted, plopping down in a vacant chair beside Eric. She scooted her chair a little over the worn floor of the restaurant, coming within mere inches of Eric.

"C'mon, I'll get you a drink," Eric laughed as he rose from his seat. As he and Mora headed over to the bar, a mildly surprised yet fully annoyed look flashed over Jades' face, not expecting Eric's sudden departure.

"One butter bear!" Eric called over to the half-asleep bar tender, snapping the middle-aged man out of his apparent daze. Mora shifted onto a bar stool, feeling her tired legs dangling beneath her, the tips of her boots grazing the ground. "So, I guess you girls were holiday shopping," he started. "So what'da get me?" he asked slyly, leaning against the bar.

"For your information," Mora began, "We weren't Christmas shopping. And second of all, all you're getting from me this year is a big fat lump of coal."

"Well, thank you Father Christmas," he celebrated, causing Mora to laugh even harder. "So," Eric said as the bartender shoved the drink into his hand. "What were you all doing then?" he asked, handing her the mug.

"Dress shopping," Mora coughed out after taking a large gulp of the soft, warm liquid.

"For the dance?" he asked nonchalantly.

"No, for next week's Quidditch game. We want to look classy this time, and not drenched in mud because a certain captain had to be such a prick, " Mora droned, making a smile flash over Eric's face. She felt perfectly easy with Eric now. Neither had spoken about that little "incident," in the changing room after that practice, as if it had never happened. Everything just seemed to be like normal, them without a care in the world. "Yes for the dance!"

"The dance," he started leaning closer. "Do you want to go, with me?" He flashed another smile to Mora, showing off his pearly white rows of neatly stacked teeth. That trademark smile that stole every heart of the school, well, almost every.

"Eric, I…." Mora started, afraid of where this was all leading.

"As friends! Of course!" he jumped in. "You know, just for fun," he added.

"Well, yeah sure," Mora said.

"Great," Eric laughed, relieved now _that_ was finally taken care of. "Now, can I see your dress?" he asked.

"No!" she said loudly.

"Oh, why not!" he whined, like a little kid whose mum wouldn't give him the last cookie.

"Because it annoys you!" Mora giggled, playfully sticking her tongue out at the flustered boy.

"Oh, you are just evil," he sighed.

"I know. It's great!"

_See, everything's fine, _Mora rationalized._ You're going as friends. Just friends. He doesn't expect anything else of you._

_I hope._


	18. Suffer With the Rest of Them

With the Rest of Them

"Oh c'mon mate! It'll be fun!" Ellery nagged as he shoved on his tangled tie. "You already have dress robes and everything!" he called over to Tom, who was lying on his bed, absent-mindedly staring at the ceiling.

"There'll be free food to!" Korbin chimed in, flinging his under-used toothbrush across the room. "Not to mention half the school's dateless to. Besides, we all know every girl here would ditch their date in a heartbeat for you," he sighed, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Nice," Eric laughed as he searched through his trunk.

"Impression of Jades. And a bloody good one if you ask me!" Korbin said proudly.

"Now, you shouldn't be making fun of your date already," Eric scolded. "Wait for the second dance. Then, go for her throat!"

"Merlin, I can't believe I even agreed to this!" Korbin moaned.

"Hey man, it was your choice," Ellery laughed. "At least I get Cass. She's pretty fun," Ellery sighed.

"Awwww looks little our little man has a wittle crush!" Eric mocked, pinching Ellery's cheek harshly and thrashing it from side to side.

"Shut up..."

"Eric has the right to make fun of us, El. He got the only good date here," Korbin said, roughly hitting El over the head with a pillow.

"What can I say, I have a gift when it comes to women," Eric proudly bragged as he strutted across the room. "Tom, come to the dance! It'll be fun, we can watch that oaf Hagrid squash whatever poor twit he dragged as a date!"

"I think I'll pass," Tom spat sourly.

"Wow guys, I thought I'd never see the day," Eric started in a matter-of-fact tone, drawing Tom's attention. "The day Tom was afraid of the prospect of scamming on girls!"

"I'm not afraid of anything, Eric. I'm just not in the mood!" Tom snapped harshly yet defensively.

"Sure," implied Ellery, dragging out the "uh" sound of the word as long as he could without suffocating.

"Whatever you say Riddle," Korbin sighed.

Tom shifted uncomfortably on his bed, strangely stung. _Why do I even bother with these guys?_ he thought annoyingly.

"You guys really know how to get to me, don't you?" Tom mumbled as he rose to his feet. Eric tossed Tom his dress robes, who caught them in one hand.

"You got ten minutes. Meet you down there!" Eric said as he and the other three guys disappeared into the common room.

_Great, just where I want to be. Where Eric'll apparently 'scam,' on Mora. Yippy_.

Tom felt his stomach twist into defiant knots when the thought of Eric and Mora came about. Tom had done a pretty amazing acting job when it came to Eric, concealing his anger and jealousy without even blinking. Tom would get back at him, but now was not the time. His smug attitude and self-proclaimed "popularity," would soon vanish, and it would all be thanks to Tom.

Mora, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Every since that day when he caught them kissing, Tom hadn't even been able to look Mora in the eye. Tom felt is heart lunge out of his chest each time she was near, so he did the only thing he could think of doing. He avoided her. Not exactly the greatest of Tom's plans, but it worked for the time being. Until Tom could come to terms with the fact that Mora simply didn't feel that way about him.

Tom's gaze fell upon the clock, its hands dancing silently over the tick marks. It was exactly seven fifty-one. _Well, I guess I better get down there and suffer with the rest of them. Oh goody_.

Mora sat silently in her dormitory. The dance was about to start, and there she was, sitting alone in the room. Why did she feel so awkward suddenly? Decorated in her beautiful new dress, Mora couldn't make herself leave the bedroom. Why was she so hesitant? Was she scared? But then the answer came very clear to Mora.

Tom.

She still hadn't spoken to him in what seemed like weeks. Actually, it really had been weeks. What had happened to them? At one moment, there were thick as thieves, best of friends. Or so Mora thought. And then, he began to ease out of the entire social scene, becoming much more dodgy, more aggravated. And then, it seemed as if he had simply dissolved into the misty December air, disappearing from Mora forever.

Twiddling with the hem of her dress, Mora felt her stomach lurch at the thought of the dance that lay only mere minutes away. She did not have the faintest idea why she felt so anxious about it. It was just a dance. A school, not serious, gossiped over, thought after, teen life altering, ball! Okay so maybe Mora was over doing it. But who could blame her? The entire school had been buzzing about it since the early days of September, a conversation never complete until someone just brought the topic up.

Groaning over her distress, Mora pulled on her high-heeled shoes, clicking the straps shut. Attempting to stand, a large knock thudded on the door. "Come in!" Mora called as she stumbled around the floor. As the door cracked open, Mora felt her ankle spin across the floor, unable to stand on the flimsy, two-inch heel. Spilling down to the ground, Mora felt a strong pair of arms break her fall.

"You alright there?" Eric asked, helping Mora back up to her feet.

"Uggg, I just don't get whoever would want to walk in these things! It's like hell…. in a shoe!" she moaned. Eric started to laugh, much to Mora's annoyance. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "You're just so cute when you're mad." Mora began to laugh at this two, realizing how utterly ridicules her failed war with her heels really had been. "Wow," Eric sighed, "You look amazing."

"Awwww," Mora giggled. "Eric's a person! Who knew?"

"C'mon!" Eric said, taking Mora's arm. "Let's get down there!" Feeling her anxiety melt away, Eric lead Mora out of the dormitory, and on the way to the ball.


	19. Better off Than Cinderella

19. Better off Than Cinderella

Jades felt Korbin shove a cup into her grasp, which happened to be Korbin's version of proper date etiquette. Jades sipped it annoyingly, scanning across the cluttered Great Hall.

"All right let's get this party started!" Ellery laughed as he took a seat at the small table along with his date, Cassidy.

"Hey guys, long time no see..." Cassidy chirped cheerfully, showing off her brand new diamond bracelet her daddy had sent her for Christmas.

Jades completely ignored Cassidy's greetings, still searching silently the Great Hall for two familiar faces. She still saw no sign of Eric or his little tramp of a date.

_Hmm, well he won't be spending much time with her tonight. That's for sure, _Jades secretly swore to herself. Her eye had been on Eric for years now, and she was not about to let some new blonde just snatch her man away from her. Friend or not. Jades always gets her way. Always. She had the entire night planned out to the second. From the moment when she would shove Mora out of the picture, to sneaking away with Eric, and then…perfection.

_Hm, this is all like Cinderella. I get the dress, the prince charming. And the best part is, I don't turn back into a pumpkin at midnight. That broad's got nothing on me_.

This night was going to be perfect. At least, that's what was going through Jades' mind.

Tom staggered his way through the Great Hall, feeling immensely uncomfortable with every step he took. His dress robes felt rigid over his shoulders, itching down his spine. His heart was beating faster and faster, dangerously pounding out of his chest. Tom couldn't remember the last time if ever he had felt this nervous. It was all just a silly dance. Right?

_Yeah, expect for the part where your back-stabbing best mate is coming with the girl you fancy as his date. No big deal at all..._

"Hey look who made it," Korbin's voice called from across the hall. Swelling in the bittersweet feeling of seeing a friend, Tom hurried over to the table, relieved to see Eric and Mora had not arrived yet.

"Well, you clean up nicely, Riddle," Jades pointed out as Tom took a seat at the far side of the group's small table.

"Now that Tom's here let's get the party started!" Ellery laughed.

"Seriously El, that phrase is being overused a bit much," Cassidy pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized meekly, afraid of being reprimanded by his date.

Tom uncomfortably shifted in his seat, edging around dangerously. This party was going to drag on for him until the ends of time. Suddenly, a bright tint glared into Tom's eye, drawing his attention. There, at the entrance to the hall, was the one person Tom longed for the most, yet desperately needed to shun away at the very same time.

Mora stood there, radiating in her amazingly stunning golden dress. Tom felt his heart skip at least twenty beats at the sight of her, and then suddenly, he felt his heart being engulfed into flames once again. With his arm draped over her, Eric strode into the hall, that same little smirk plastered onto his face. Causally, he led Mora over to the table.

"Look who decided to come out of the cave," He laughed to Tom.

"Hey guys," Tom said weakly, still not looking Mora straight in the eye.

"Wow Mora's hot!" Korbin yelled out, not realizing he was speaking aloud until it was too late.

"And what am I?" Jades said annoyingly, smacking her date over the head.

"Jades, you're, uh…. hot to," he covered up, with a mocking edge.

"Oy," Jades muttered taking another large gulp of her drink.

The music began to blare even louder in the hall, stirring up many daring students to the dance floor. "Shall we?" Eric asked, holding his hand out for Mora.

"Of course," she said running out to the dance floor with him.

"I guess that's our cue babe," Korbin slyly whispered to Jades.

"C'mon, Avery," she moaned, pulling him by the collar away from the table.

"Ouch," Ellery mumbled as he watched Korbin being dragged away.

"Well come on El!" Cassidy started, jumping out of her seat. "Let's get this party started!" Laughing hysterically, the two hoped out to the mob of crazy students, dancing widely to the music.

Now Tom was left utterly alone at the table, left to loom after his friends. Snapping his gaze away from Mora, Tom wouldn't let himself think of her. This was all too much for him. Just as Tom was to head back to the Slytherin house, he felt a small tap over his shoulder.

"Hi Tom!" A nervous fifth year squeaked. "I'm, uh…. Anne! Anne," she stuttered.

"Well Anne," Tom started nonchalantly, living up to his vivid reputation. "Care to dance?"

Mora and Eric danced closely, maybe even a little closer for Mora's comfort. "So, Mora," Eric started. "How about -"

"Excuse me," a hearty voice lightly cut Eric off. Mora spun around to see Rubeus, all dressed up in somewhat ragged but still dashing dress robes. "Do yer mind if I cut in fer a while?" He asked Eric.

_Yes, in fact I do you great oaf! _ He thought angrily. "Actually-"

"I'll catch up with you in a few minutes, Eric," Mora said as Rubeus took her hand.

Then, she just left Eric there, completely alone and dateless on the middle of the dance floor. No one would ever dare do that to Eric. No, not in their right mind. Mora had made it clear to Eric that she wanted them to be "just mates."

"Well," Eric said to absolutely no one still in the middle of the crowd, "We'll see how you feel after tonight."

Then night progressed quickly, the music growing louder, the beat intensifying with each passing moment. Tom had made his way around half the girls in the school, dancing with each one. But he still could not drown out his thoughts about Eric and Mora. Frustrated, he resigned to the table, practically chugging butter bear after butter bear. And the fact that it was possibly the weakest drink out there only frustrated Tom even more.

Mora and Eric danced to the music, barley moving from their places. Slowly, Eric's hands began to inch down Mora's back, landing firmly onto her hips.

"Eric?" she said, breaking him out of his daze. Faster now, his hands began to dip even lower. "Eric what are you doing!" Mora shouted to him.

"What?" Eric asked defensively, thinking that he had done no wrong. He pulled her closer to him, her body leaning against his own.

"_Eric, _quit it!" Mora snapped, shoving him away. "We're mates, Eric. Just mates!"

"Oh come on Mora," Eric said, moving closer to her again. "We know there's something more."

"No, there really isn't."

"Oh yeah, then why'd you agree to come with me tonight?" he asked, his nose now mere inches away from Mora's.

"You said _as friends_!"

"Oh please, we both know what that means," he took hold of Mora again, holding her against him. Feeling threatening, Mora reared back her hand, forcefully smacking Eric across the face. He fell backwards, giving Mora the perfect moment to storm away. As she stomped out of the Great Hall, Mora could feel every eye from the ball burning into the back of her head, having watched the entire thing.

Hurrying into the corridor, Mora could hear faint footsteps behind her. And then they began to grow louder and louder.

As she turned the corner, Mora could see Eric chasing after her, now thoroughly pissed for being made a fool of in front of the entire student body. Breaking out into a run, Mora felt one of her rebellious heels wedge into a crack in the ground. Losing her balance, Mora crashed, tumbling to the ground. This gave Eric the opportunity he needed. Harshly grabbing Mora by the neck, he slammed her against the wall, his grasp starting to cut off her oxygen supply.

"So, did you think that all was funny? Did you enjoy our little show?"

"Eric, put, me, down!" she choked out. Obeying her, Eric snatched his wand out from his robes. Aiming his wand straight at her throat, Eric flung her across the corridor, her body slamming against the next wall with an ear-shattering thud. Pain spreading across her entire body, Mora lay huddled up on the ground, hoping Eric would snap out of this sudden insanity he had seemed to fall into.

"You know, Mora," he whispered into her ear, "This would have to be much worse if I didn't fancy you so much." With this, he roughly grabbed Mora, thrusting her underneath him. "Now I like this position much better," he slurred.

"Get off me, you pig!" Mora roared, feeling utter terror growing inside her. She had never seen such a look submerge Eric's eyes. It was dangerous, chilling, like his eyes were knives digging deeper and deeper through her, piercing her skin, her soul.

Eric laughed sourly. "Not a chance my dear." He could see the fear dancing inside Mora's hazel eyes. Twisted pleasure growing inside him, Eric's lips claimed Mora's in a rough, intense kiss. The second he pulled away, Eric began tearing away at Mora's dress, revealing her under garments. Throwing shards of the golden fabric across the hallway, Mora screamed and dangerous, frantic scream. Someone had to hear her; they couldn't just leave her here with him. Anyone, just anyone! Pining her by the wrist on the ground, Eric kissed Mora once again, muffling away her screams.

"If you have plans on getting out of this alive, I suggest you shut the hell up!"

".Hell." she spat, but not after spitting Eric in demented, honey eye. Angered by her inability to keep still, Eric slapped Mora across the face, hard. Dread growing inside her, Mora realized that no one was coming to her rescue. Her teachers, her supposed "friends," had all left her here to be sacrificed to this vultcher. Slowly, Eric's hand crept under Mora's dress, lacing up her thigh. As he began to move higher and higher, Mora let out another scream in her last, feeble attempt.

Just as Eric was to hit Mora again, a spell hit him square in the back of the neck. Screaming in pain, he tumbled off of Mora. There, his wand ready to cause even more damage, was Tom.

Tom held his wand before Eric, who now began to regain strength. He rose feebly to his feet, still affected by Tom's spell.

"You," Tom started, utterly shocked at what had just occurred. Ten minutes ago he thought Mora and Eric were about to be a happy couple. Well, that idea was squashed when she socked him right in the middle of the dance floor. Curiosity rising inside him, Tom had followed Eric out of the hall, making sure he was well out of Eric's sight. In retrospect, if Tom had revealed himself sooner, he may have been able to spare Mora all this pain.

She lay there, shaking from head to toe. A large gash stung across her cheek, fresh blood oozing out. Her dress was ripped to shreds, shattered across the corridor. Tattered and torn, Mora was half-naked, still petrified by her attacker.

Tom turned back to Eric, his rage exploded from every inch of him "You son of a -"

"Oh shut it, Tom," Eric cut him off, wiping away a streak of blood trailing from his lip. "I know you wanted to do it to. I just got there before you."

"Bastard!" Tom seethed, his wand still poised. Mora began to edge away from her position, regaining her strength a little. "You claim to fancy her so much, and then you attack her!" he boomed, disdain dripping off every word he spat out.

Seeing his damsel trying to escape, Eric grabbed Mora roughly by the wrist, harshly pulling her to her feet and into him. "What can I say," he started, Mora struggling in his grasp. "Everyone's gotta beat their bitch when she gets out of line."

"_Crucio_!" Tom shouted. The green bolt of light dashed in the air. Eric in a feeble attempt to protect himself, held Mora out before him as a human shield. Mora jumped to the ground, the spell harshly colliding into Eric's chest. He screamed out in pain, being tortured by unforgivable curse. "I swear on your family's blood, Eric," Tom spat out dangerously over the panting, exhausted Eric, "If you dare lay a hand on her ever again, I'll be there. Waiting." For one last time, Tom set the torture curse over Eric, who shrilled in agony.

Ignoring his victim, Tom leapt to Mora's side, who lay sprawled across the ground, her breathing hoarse and stifled. "Mora," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "Mora, please," he said, a few tears beginning to well up inside the pits of his dark brown eyes. "Mora, I'm so sorry. I never….."

"Shhhh," she choked out. "I'm sorry Tom," she coughed out, her ribs feeling as though they were about to collapse into her chest.

"No, no don't be sorry," he cooed, "I'm getting you out of here. Just hang on Mora." He scooped her up into his arms gently, being sure to mind the wretched, purple and black bruises which now adorned her entire body. Running to the hospital wing, Mora felt her vision finally haze into an infantile blur, until everything became black.

Tom sprinted down the corridor, realizing how far this pursuit had really gone. Finally reaching the hospital wing, Tom ducked inside. The entire room was pitch black, not a single breath escaping from the beds. The entire place was empty, except for two beds, their occupants being covered by sheets towering them out of view. Madame Garrah had gone to the ball, no one was there to help. "Dammit!" Tom cursed loudly. Bracing Mora in his arms, he knew he only had one option left.

Dashing off in the other direction, Tom jumped down the flights of stairs, praying that Mora could hang on until help was here. The Great Hall finally coming into view, Tom's pace began to quicken. He dodged inside, avoiding the throngs of students. "Madame Garrah!" he called out, catching the attention of the school nurse, along with every other person at the ball. Startled gasps and a few terrified screams escaped into the hall as each eye fell upon Mora, who know hung limply in Mora's arms. Her face draining of all color, Madame Garrah scrambled over, scooping Mora up as fast as possible. She called out for Slughorn, who joined her as she rushed out of the Great Hall with Mora now in her arms.

"Who did this?" Dippet roared to Tom. Tom spun around to see the very flustered headmaster. "WHO?"

"Eric Bayard, sir," Tom spat out, conveniently loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. "He's unconscious in the east corridor," Tom explained as the entire hall fell with a dangerous, eerie silence. "If I had gotten there any later, she would have…she would have -"

"Come with me now," Dippet ordered as he swept out from the hall. Tom obeyed, running to catch up with the headmaster.


	20. Repercussions

20. Repercussions

Mora could feel the pressure of Eric's weight above her, digging her wrists harder into the cold, corridor floor. He began to laugh madly, taking sport in Mora's frantic attempts to escape. Being slapped harshly in the face, Mora felt her entire body begin to sting with a red-hot pain. And then again, he kissed her, pressing his filthy lips against her own. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Mora felt completely helpless, knowing that everyone who had once claimed to care for her had no deserted her to meet such a horrific demise.

Jolting out of bed, Mora screamed loudly, her cries echoing through the early morning.

"Mora!" Tom said as he scrambled out of his chair, jumping to Mora's bedside. "Shhhh, it's okay, you're safe now."

"Where…. where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing," Tom explained as he gently grabbed Mora's hand.

"She's awake!" Madame Garrah happily chirped, relief swelling over her. "Here," she said, shoving a glass into Mora's hand. "Drink this. It will help," she ordered. Slowly, Mora pressed the goblet to her lips, gagging as the foul tasting liquid inched down her throat. "Yes, drink it all now!" Madame Garrah repeated. As the last drop fell into Mora's mouth, the cup fell from Mora's grasp, clanking its way to the ground.

Feeling a new burst of energy, Mora leaned all the way up in her bed, her vision coming back into focus. "How long have I been out?" she asked, rubbing her wrist which was now panging with pain.

"About three days," Tom confessed, his words making a startled expression explode onto Mora's face. "Mora," he started, having been prompted for this question by Professor Dippet, multiple times. He knew that this question had to be asked, and it was best if it was he to ask it. "Can you remember anything that happened during the ball?"

"I remember, dancing with Eric," she started. "And then, talking, then dancing again. Wow," she whispered. Images began to flood her mind of the dance floor, blocking away her train of thought. "Tom, did I punch him?" she asked, disbelieving her memory, which hadn't been all the reliable in the past anyway.

"And pretty damn well if you ask me," Tom complimented, causing a weak smile to take over Mora's confused face. "And, I remember leaving, Eric following me, and the n-" Suddenly, the memory took over Mora's mind, the horrific images replaying again and again. "Oh my Merlin," she said through stifled sobs. "Tom, please tell me, please tell me he didn't! That it…that he…." She stammered on, thinking that it all had been some sick, twisted nightmare.

All Tom could do was pull Mora into close embrace, letting her cry on his shoulder. Shuddering in his grasp, Mora couldn't believe that any of this was happening. That some one she considered to be a friend betrayed her and used her like that. "I'm so sorry Mora," Tom said into her ear.

Pulling away, Mora shoved her clumps of tangled, blonde hair away from her face. "And then, you…." Mora trailed off, staring back into Tom's deep, brown eyes. "You came. You fought Eric off. You saved me, Tom," Mora realized. Tears began to stamp down Mora's pale face, dripping across her now many bruises and cuts from the encounter.

"Mora," Tom said, holding Mora's face in the palm of his hand. He squashed away all her tears, that sick, hollow feeling creeping inside him that he experienced whenever he saw Mora this upset. "Mora, he will never hurt you again. I promise you, he will never touch you again," Tom swore, protectively still grasping Mora's hand in his own.

"What will happen to him?" Mora asked, praying that he would heed to some form of punishment. Tom knew this question would be coming to, and it's answer could do possibly even more damage then the first.

"He is ... on probation."

"_WHAT?_" Mora yelled, pushing Tom away from her. "That's it! That's all that sick little pervert gets! How could he even get away with this!" In her anger, Mora tried to stand out of bed. Her broken ribs were not in agreement with her, causing Mora to wince out in pain.

"Mora! Please just get back in bed!" Tom ordered as he helped her back to her spot. Clutching onto her side, Mora store back at Tom still wanting an answer, her eyes laced with deceit and betrayal.

"Apparently," Tom started, all of his anger furrowed by Eric burning through his words, "His father is a very influential figure at the ministry. And he threatened to take away Dippet's position if he expelled his son."

"Fine, then I'll just have to kill him!" Mora roared, again attempting to disobey Garrah's orders and step out of bed.

"You won't get the chance to if you don't recover," Tom scolded, nudging her back into the bed. "Not to mention half the school's probably gonna beat you to it."

"EVERYONE KNOWS?"

"Erm, it's Hogwarts Mora. Everyone knows everything in twenty seconds after it happened," Tom said bitterly. Ok, so he forgot to mention the part about having to bring her to the Great Hall in that condition to get some help. But everyone would find out anyway, and probably some sick, ridiculous version Eric would tell people.

Mora, still not appeased, buried her head into the palms of her hands, propping her elbows against her extended legs. "He has dentition the whole year, community service, and he's officially banned from Quidditch. Not to mention his reputation is destroyed. That was all Dippet could manage without getting chopped. Bloody coward..."

Mora looked remorsefully to Tom, who know was submerged into his own angry rampage of thoughts. He had been avoiding her for what felt like an entire month now. But now, here he was. In her darkest hour of need, he had been there when all others had failed her. "Tom, thank you. For everything," she said softly, drawing back his attention.

"Mora, you don't have to thank me for anything."

"No Tom, I really do," Mora cut him off, "If it weren't for you, if you hadn't came and saved me, right now I'd probably be….."

"Shhhh, don't ever think for eve a second I would let anything happen to you," Tom cooed, running his fingers through the strands of her golden hair. "I promise you Mora, I will never let anything happen to you again.

"I know Tom," she said softly, pulling her in a warm hug. Lost in his embrace, Mora finally felt safe again.

Tom shuffled down the dark floor landing, his prefect duties starting to take a toll on Tom's mind. All he could do during these dark hours was think alone to him in the empty vastness of the corridor. It was New Years Eve, and by this time, Tom assumed the hours had crossed into the New Year. He highly doubted that anyone would try to sneak out tonight, considering most people were having parties in their houses.

As he descended down a vacant flight of stairs, Tom came upon the one place he would much rather have preferred to avoid. As he stepped in the deserted corridor, Tom felt those feelings of pure hatred enter him again. Not being able to take a step further, Tom froze in his place. It had been right here, in this very spot, where Eric had attacked Mora. Tom's eyes laced over the floor, as if he were watching it all happen all over again. Mora's terrified face flashed into his mind, the smell of blood still hanging heavily in the air.

And then, Tom could remember when Eric had looked at him. His twisted, distorted eyes were full of danger and lust. And then how Eric had looked at her with those eyes. How something had finally snapped inside of Tom. The idea of Eric even touching a single golden hair on Mora's head engulfed Tom's mind into infinite flames. Tom felt every once of strength he possibly could posses being thrown to Eric, making him pay for what he had done. To Tom. To Mora. To his Ra Ra.

Tom felt his hands twist into heavy fists. Eric didn't dare even look in Tom's direction since the dance. Never in anyone's lifetime had they even spoke the incantation of an unforgivable curse inside these school walls. And Tom had casted them upon that bastard three times, nearly four. And believe me, Tom would sell his soul just for the chance to do it again.

_No! Not yet. His time will come, and when it does, he will have nowhere to hide_.


	21. Silent Swears

21. Silent Swears

"Rubeus, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it! Just try again," Mora said reassuringly to her Transfiguration partner.

"Are you sure?" Rubeus asked timidly, afraid of failing yet again in an attempt to apperate.

"Yes. You'll do fine!" She and Rubeus had become so close since she had gotten here. And now, more than ever, he stuck with her, through this entire never-ending spiral Mora felt she was sinking through. Tom still did not approve of this friendship, but he tried to ignore it as much as possible, although at some points it could test his patience.

"Alright," he beamed, confidence growing inside him. Holding up his wand, Rubeus stepped into the small, wooden hoop. "Imagine your destination," he mumbled to himself, remembering the professor's instructions. With this, there was a large crack instead of the recommended popping noise, and he had disappeared. Moments later, he reappeared with the same cracking noise, landing a few inches short of the hoop.

"That was much better!" Mora complimented.

"Uggg, yer jest saying that because yer perfect at it already," he sighed shuffling his way back over to Mora's side.

"I am not _perfect_, I just have a …. knack for it," she explained, "Hey, who am I kidding? I'm perfect!" she laughed.

"C'mon then! Show me 'ow it's done!" Rubeus said loudly, clapping his hands together.

"Alrighty then!" she giggled, pulling her blonde mass of hair back into a messy bun. Stepping into the circle, Mora didn't felt a pair of unwelcomed eyes plaster onto the back of her neck.

_Just ignore him, Mora. If he comes anywhere near you, Tom will kick his arse, _Mora reminded herself as she raised her wand. Closing her eyes, all Mora could see in her mind was the hoop opposite her. Quickly, Mora dissolved into the air, the popping sound echoing into the room. Almost instantly, she reappeared, standing in the absolute center of the next circle.

"Very well done, Miss Cartea," the Professor Merryweather complimented as she was passing by. "Watch carefully Mister Hagrid," she said to Rubeus, snapping him out of his sudden daze. "You can learn a lot from her."

"Yes Professor," he called after as the professor resumed her spot at the head of the class.

"Ye' make me look bad."

"But you know you love me anyway," she said as she playfully poked Rubeus in the ribs.

Eric felt a familiar feeling creep up inside his stomach, making him feel as though he were going to lose his lunch. There she was, a few measly meters away from him. The object of Eric's current obsession. And what could she be doing? Well, she was fraternizing with a half-breed. A disgusting, low-life oaf. Eric had no idea if Mora actually saw anything in him, or if she was just suffering from temporary insanity. Their friendship made unspeakable, but very enjoyable thoughts according to Eric, spring into his mind.

Mora froze as she stepped into the ring, knowing that he was watching her. He watched as her stance became stiff and rigid, her spine aliened perfectly straight. No matter how Mora refused to admit it, Eric knew she was afraid of him. Pure, naked fear that could run rampant with even the thought of him. Eric knew this, and he had every intention of using this fear against her.

Burning through his skull, Eric could feel Tom's eyes now glued onto him. Funny how they had been best mates for the past five years, but now it was as if those years had never happened. Eric was public enemy number one. It was funny how little Eric cared about this latest development; Tom was fun to have around, at times, but he really was below him. He was after all, a half-blood. No one, not even Korbin or Ellery, knew this but Eric. Surely if they knew, they'd delight in turning on Tom Riddle in an instant. A half-blood Slytherin….a pure paradox…

Tom had been sure over the past two weeks to keep him as far away from Mora as humanly possible. Every spare moment, Tom would shoot Eric a death glare, sending a sudden shiver down his spine. Eric knew that Tom was not even the slightest bit hesitant to hurt him. It was just going to be difficult for Eric to work around this sudden obstacle.

Rebellious to Tom's stare, Eric didn't even flinch. Mora would have to pay a fitting punishment for destroying his reputation. She had denied him, and then she and Tom thought they could just step out of this mess without any consequences.

For a spilt second, Mora had become daring enough to look back to Eric. His haunting honey eyes cut through her false sense of courage, burning into her hazel ones. Just as quickly as it had happened, she turned away, remembering the demons she had faced from that night after she had fled the ball.

But not even this could turn Mora away from Eric. Now, more than ever, Eric longed for her to be his own. He knew that she would not be able to ignore her for much longer. He would make sure of it.

Shuffling her way out of the potions classroom, Mora was looking forward to a much-needed weekend of relaxation. Nearly knocking over the throngs of students, Professor Slughorn dashed out of his own classroom, fairly excited also for the upcoming two day break from being pestered by the never ending numbers of students. Amused by the teacher's sudden burst of energy, Mora headed into the hallway with Cassidy.

Mora was surprised that Cassidy still tolerated, let alone was friendly ,with Mora. Jades had abadoned her completely, still angered that Eric wanted Mora far more than he would ever feel for herself. Jades hadn't revealed this to anyone yet, so Mora just assumed the cause for it all was Jades' strange flakiness. Cassidy began to branch off from Jades, revealing to everyone that being Jades' sidekick wasn't the center of Cassidy's universe. That maybe, that clicky rich Slytherin was a real person after all.

"Oooo, I've got to go. Detention with Dumbledore over dinner," Cassidy explained.

"Yes, next time I wouldn't skip class for a day so you could run off and make out with El!" Mora teased. Cassidy and Ellery had begun dating ever since the Christmas Ball. He had finally mustered together the courage to ask her out, after what Mora had been told, had been years of fancying each other. Being with Ellery had also helped snap Cassidy into the real world.

"Hey, if you had a boyfriend as great as him you would skip charms class too!" she called as she disappeared down the opposite corridor.

"Mora! Wait up!" Tom called after her.

"Hey there," she laughed as the panting Tom joined her side.

"Thanks for waiting," he sighed as he straighten up.

She giggled, shifting her books into her book bag. Feeling the strange lightness on her back, Mora realized something had to be wrong. Slamming it to the ground, Mora hunched over the bag, now seeing that she had forgotten to put her potions book back into its place inside.

"Everything alright?" Tom asked, noticing Mora's sudden haste.

"Erm, yeah," she said, sifting the sack back onto her back. "I just forgot something in class," she explained as she jumped back to her feet. "I'll just meet up with you in the Great Hall."

"Mora," Tom started hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

"Tom, I'll be fine. I'm sure the book won't jump up and eat me if you're not there!" Mora laughed, playfully pushing Tom. "Go!"

"All right, see you at dinner," he said reluctantly, joining back up into the mob of fiercely hungry students.

Mora snuck away back into the potions classroom, her eyes scanning over to her desk. The book wasn't there. Just as she was going to turn to leave, a cold familiar voice echoed into her ears.

"Looking for something?"


	22. No Good Deed

22. No Good Deed

"Looking for something?"

It had been that voice. The one person Mora dreaded the most in all of Hogwarts. Spinning around in her place, Mora found herself staring into her biggest fear. There Eric stood, holding out Mora's missing potions book, taunting her to take it.

"Give it to me," Mora beckoned emotionlessly.

"Of course," he said, moving his arm closer to Mora. She went to snatch the book, and much to his own amusement, Eric reared it even further away before she could grab it from him. "But first," he smirked, "You have to do something for me."

"Just give it to me already Eric, I don't have all day," Mora spat impatiently. She wasn't going to let Eric intimidate her. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, not planning to move until Eric gave into her demands.

"Oh come one Mora, you're a sensible girl. You know no good deed goes without the proper repayment," he said, pacing around Mora like a lion stalking its prey.

"You know what," Mora snapped bitterly. "Keep it; I'm not in the mood." Fiercely, she turned away, starting to make her way out the door. Now, any other person would have been able to take the hint and realize that the girl wasn't interested. Too bad Eric Bayard wasn't just any person.

A sharp spell hit Mora square in the middle of her back, making it impossible for her to move any further. Mora felt her body rise into the air, being dragged back towards Eric. He laughed, still levitating Mora in the air. "Now how many more times are you going to try that?"

Mora tried to reach for her wand, but just as she moved her fingers even an inch, a blinding pain seared through her. She held in her screams of pain, not wanting to give Eric that kind of sick satisfaction. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"Put. Me. Down." Mora warned, still hanging in midair. She sounded a little to bold for someone in mortal danger, but at the moment Mora refused to let her fear show through. She knew it would give Eric the opportunity to hurt her again.

"That can be arranged," Eric smirked as he flicked his wand. Mora fell to the ground, her shoulder blade hardly colliding with the dungeon's floor. Before she could pull herself together, Mora felt Eric grab her wrist, dragging her up to her feet. She reached in her pocket for her wand. "Expelliarmus," Eric yelled, making Mora's wand fly out of Mora's hands and across the room.

"Let go of me, Eric," Mora ordered. Eric's grip tightened, burning into Mora's skin. Wanting desperately for someone to come in and see this before it got out of hand, Mora looked remorsefully at the door.

"No one's coming, kid," Eric whispered into her ear, pulling her dangerously close to him. Adrenaline pumping through her veins feverously, Mora kneed Eric in the groin, causing him to fall back in pain. His hand slipped off Mora's wrist, revealing a new purple bruise covering her pale skin. Dodging for the door, Mora could practically taste her freedom. Just as she were to escape, Mora saw the door slam shut, the locks rattling together, sealing her off from the rest of the castle.

"You can't run this time," Eric spat darkly from behind her, his arm slinking around her waist. Anger rising inside her, Mora pushed Eric away.

"Don't you ever touch me. Ever!" she screamed back. Mora spotted her wand across the room, lying below a desk in the very front of the room. Mora knew she only had one shot at retrieving it. Daringly, Mora jumped for the wand, Eric now realizing what she was reaching for.

"Accio wand!" he roared. Instantly, Mora's wand sprang past her, landing in the palm of Eric's hand. Defeat landing upon Mora, she realized that this time, there really was no way out.

"Now," Eric started, pointing Mora's wand directly at her. He swished it a few times in the air. Suddenly, Mora began to fell her feet drag across the ground, moving towards Eric. In a desperate attempt to break the spell, Mora grabbed onto a desk. Not even this stopped her feet from moving. Losing her balance, Mora felt her body being wretched away from the table, facing Eric dead on once again.

"This is much better," Eric smirked. Releasing the spell, Mora gained control of her legs again, yet it was too late.

Grabbing both of her shoulder blades, Eric pulled Mora into him, kissing her fiercely. Getting the opportunity she needed, Mora wretched both wands out of Eric's hands. Knocking him to the ground, Mora flung Eric's wand across the room. Eric rose back to his feet, his honey eyes growing black in their sockets. Mora pressed the tip of her wand into Eric's throat, prepared to do whatever damage she needed to get out of here.

"You don't have it in you to curse me," Eric spat out.

Not moving her feet, Mora stood still for several moments. She pressed the wand deeper and deeper into his flesh. After silently deliberating with her, Mora backed away a step, her wand still aimed straight at Eric. "No," she started. "Unlike you, I'm not about to stoop that low."

Without giving Eric the chance to snap some witty comeback, Mora quickly backed away, nearly smacking into the door. "Alohamora," she said calmly. Instantly, Mora heard the locks shudder, releasing the door. Sweeping inside the deserted corridor, Mora could hear Eric call after her. Still terrified, Mora sprinted deeper into the castle, jumping as fast as she could into the Great Hall. Almost trampling over a group of first years that were departing, Mora hectically screamed her apologies and sat with her group of Syltherins.

"What took you so long?" Tom asked concretely, noticing the sudden frantic look that had taken over your face.

"The book was in my bag the whole time," Mora lied. Tom gave her a suspicious look, but then accepted her explanation, thinking that he was being a little too paranoid.

Why had Mora just said that? Why couldn't she just tell Tom what happened? He would probably freak out, hunt down Eric, do Merlin knows what to the boy, and then practically keep Mora on a leash after that. And what was the price of her silence? Eric was. He received that confidence and pride, knowing that Mora was completely under control. But was she? At this point, Mora did not even know.


	23. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

23. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Rain hammered against the window, streaking the glass surface. The third day of non-stop rain had finally begun to take its toll on the residents of Hogwarts. The once powdery white ground was now drenched in sludge, muddy ice running down the hills. Mora sat perched on the windowsill of the girls' dormitory, feeling a sense of longing as her gaze loomed out the window. January was ending quickly, brining her into this strange streak of unusual weather.

Something hadn't seemed right over the past few weeks, although Mora couldn't exactly put her finger on what had set her off. Ever since that encounter with Eric, again, Mora couldn't bring herself to really do anything. Beyond going to class, Mora refused to even leave the dormitory. She skipped almost every meal, taking a huge physical toll on her. Her face became even more pale, barley showing any color at all. She had lost a significant amount of weight, feeling her nothing but skin and bones. Deep purple rings permanently adorned her eyes.

Even in her sleep Mora could not escape Eric's grasp. Whenever she managed to drift away to sleep, all Mora could see haunting her dreams were honey eyes staring back at her. Mora had given up on sleep all together, and now her grades were even starting to suffer for it.

Mora's sudden seclusion hadn't gone unnoticed either. Tom would spend every moment of his time, trying to get Mora to come out of her room. Just trying in any feeble attempt he could possibly think of to have her talk to him, even if for a mere minute. Anything that could possibly break down these barricades Mora had suddenly surrounded herself with.

Tom couldn't bear to watch Mora put herself through this anymore. He knew that this all was slowly going to kill her, no matter how much he wished he was lying to himself. Actually, there were a couple things Tom tried to lie to himself about constantly. In a final, feeble attempt to deny his heart, Tom decided that all his efforts should be pushed towards brining Mora out of this depression, and that his own interests were only secondary. Even his destiny. He was finally realizing how much he cared for Mora. That he loved her. And he hoped in the depths of his heart that his love could be enough to bring light back into Mora.

A soft knock on the door broke Mora from her absent-minded stare. Not moving from her spot, Mora let out a deep sprit of breath, dreading when her friends said they wanted to "talk." Couldn't they see that Mora was beyond talking? That these stupid words they kept uttering couldn't help her now? "Come in," she sighed reluctantly.

"Hey you," he smiled, making his way over to her cautiously.

"Tom, what are you doing in here? You know you're not allowed in the girls' dormitory!" she warned nervously.

"I just," Tom started, "Needed to -"

"Let me guess," Mora cut him off, "You needed to 'talk to me?'"

"Not exactly," Tom laughed, "Take a walk with me."

"Tom…" Mora started, hesitant to leave the safety of her room.

"Mora, Ra Ra, please…trust me," he pleaded softly. Memorized by the depths of Tom's eyes, she took his hand. Thankful that she could finally lay her trust in him, Tom led her out of the dormitory.

As they wandered outside, the rain had come to a sudden halt, leaving only a strange mist swirling around the grounds. Mora was starting to ease up a bit and the rigidness of her movements dulled away. The deep gray clouds still loomed overhead, almost like a warning of what was to come ahead. The two slid under the willow tree, resting on the one section of grass that remained somewhat dry.

"So, the real reason I dragged you out here," Tom explained, pulling a small pooch out from his robes. "Here," he said extending it to Mora. "Open it," he said.

Slowly, Mora opened the palm of her hand, letting the contents of the bag fall into it. A single, sterling silver ring fell into Mora's hand. It was two circles, crossing to form one. In the center of their merge, a silver shaped diamond lay. Tiny diamonds were beautifully adorned all around the ring, sparkling into Mora's hazel eyes.

"It's a promise ring," Tom cooed. Mora looked to him, her eyes filled with happiness, yet mildly shocked at the same time. "Mora, please just promise me," he started, taking both of Mora's hands. "Promise me that you will always be able to trust me. That nothing can ever stand between us."

Mora desperately wanted to say yes. With everything inside her she longed to, yet she couldn't until she confessed to Tom the one thing that could break him. She jumped up from the ground, handing the ring back to Tom. "Mora, what…" Tom started full of hurt, also rising to his feet.

"Tom, I want to say yes. But I can't, I just can't!"

"Why?" he demanded

"Because, because I've been hiding something from you," she cried out. Without giving any further explanation, Mora lifted the left sleeve of her robe, revealing the disfiguring marks that a familiar face had once left there. Tom looked upon them with horror. Gently, he grazed his finger over one, causing Mora to wince a little. Terrified, he removed his finger.

"He did this to you," Tom said darkly, not wanting to refer to that creature with a name that sounded remotely human. "When?" he asked with absolutely no expression in his voice.

After taking in a long burst of breath, Mora prepared herself for the fight about to break out. "Remember that day when I said I left my book in potions?"

After racing through his memory, Tom's mind fell upon that day, remembering how shattered she was when she caught up to them in the Great Hall. "Did he…hurt you?" Tom asked. Mora remained silent, not wanting to return to that day ever again. "Merlin, Mora what did he do to you!" he shouted, much louder and demanding then he intended for it to sound.

"What do you think Tom?" Mora annoyingly snapped. "He hurt me, he dragged me across the room, he kissed me. Does that answer your question?" Mora yelled back, angered by Tom's sudden tone.

"Why didn't you tell me Mora? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he stormed, furious by this betrayal.

"Because of this! Because of exactly what you're doing. I didn't want to hurt you," she explained, trying to speak as calmly as possible.

"Hurt me? Eric could have waltzed right into your room and do Merlin knows what, and _I_ would be hurt?" He snapped back.

"Tom, just listen to me!" Mora pleaded, but it was too late. Tom had already stormed away, throwing the ring into the mud. Ironic enough, a clap of thunder roared from the sky, drenching the castle in another burst of rain showers.

Frantic, Mora ran after Tom, her vision becoming blurry from the rain. "Tom, just wait a second for Merlin's sake!" Mora shrieked out. Tom stopped dead in his tracks, but he refused to face Mora.

"Do you really want to know why I didn't tell you Tom?" she yelled out. "I'm scared."

Tom turned around slowly, slashes of water still pouring down from the sky. His eyes were now full of guilt, panging with pain for the girl he loved so dearly.

"I'm sacred," she repeated faintly, tears now welling inside her hazel eyes. "I'm scared of Eric. I'm afraid that if I even step outside, he'll be there. Waiting." Her words were slowly transforming into sobs. "I'm scared of what you'll do. I know that now that I've told you, you'll go after him."

"Someone's got to teach that cocky bastard a lesson," he sneered, feeling his hatred for Eric powering his words.

"By hurting him?"

Tom's turned his back on Mora. "That's not enough."

"By killing him?" The words fell from her lips in shock.

"So be it," Tom muttered.

"And you just don't care?" Mora started. "You just don't care that you'll be a murderer?" Tom said nothing, but again he turned on his heel, giving Mora nothing to look upon but his back. "You don't care that you'll be sent to Azkaban to die? Is that it?"

"And why would you care?" Tom asked coldly without even moving a muscle.

"Because I love you, you idiot!"

Tom turned around slowly, in awe of what he had just heard. "What?" was all he managed to choke out, spurts of rain pounding down even heavier.

"I said…..I love you," Mora repeated, the words now sinking into her as well.

"I love you, and if you were to be taken away from me, I would have no reason at all to even live anymore." Mora felt the truth of her words overcome her. She had no family, no money, no future after the school term ended this year. All she had was this desperate wish that Tom could possibly return her love, and that was the only string Mora was holding onto.

Rapidly, tears streaked down Mora's face, dampening her more than the plummeting rain. Tom approached Mora slowly, taking her head into the palm of his hand. "Mora, please, I hate to see you cry," he cooed, making a stifled laugh escape through her sobs.

"I love you Mora, I have all this time, and I always will." Suddenly, Mora's and Tom's lips collided, pulling into a long, passionate kiss. It seemed as thought the entire world had stopped moving, the raindrops freezing mid air. And all the demons and tortures of life simply faded into the air. As the separated, Tom pointed his wand at the ground, causing the once lost promise ring to speed into his wand. Storing his wand away, he took Mora's hand, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Promise me you will always love me," he whispered.

"I promise," Mora smiled, pulling Tom back into the kiss.


	24. Weighing the Consequences

24. Weighing the Consequences

Life at Hogwarts began to calm. The much expected and almost diverted harsh winter weather began to return, blanketing the realms of the castle with a fresh layer of snow every night. A small tint of stormy weather always hung in the air, causing anxious students to retreat into the castle for shelter.

Four very familiar Slytherins perched in their common room, in their own words "studying," for an upcoming potions test. Tom sat on the couch with Mora leaned against him and laid out across the sofa's surface. She grasped tightly onto her textbook, desperately trying to force herself to focus. The ring sparkled on Mora's finger, glimmering through the partially lit common room. Cassidy sprawled over the armchair, her feet dangling over the arm lazily. And lastly, there was Korbin, stretching out on his stomach across the deep green carpeted floor. A book lay a few good feet before him, opened to a random, tattered page.

"What is the strongest healing potion?" Mora asked, quizzing her friends in a feeble attempt to have them focus on their studies. Mora's gaze floated up to Tom, who just store back to her, not even realizing she had stopped talking. "_Tom_!"

"Oh, what?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just watching you," he said softly back, receiving a prompt and annoying 'Awwww' from Korbin.

"Tom, we're supposed to be studying!" Mora protested, "That test is tomorrow, and I can't afford to fail another one..."

"I'm sure a quick break won't kill you," Tom implied. Mora cocked one eyebrow, wanting desperately to snap her boyfriend back. "Oh, come on Ra Ra!"

Mora slammed the book, dust flurrying everywhere as it leapt from the cover. "Why do you insist on using that name?"

"Because you love it," he answered back slyly. Gently tugging Mora up to his level, Tom lightly kissed her on the lips, soaking her in with each passing moment they were together.

"Now why don't we do that Cass?" Korbin asked, turning to the until now silent Cassidy.

"Maybe because one; you're disgusting. And two; I have a boyfriend!" she snapped back, sitting straight up in the chair.

"You know you want me, luv," he mocked craning his neck towards her.

"Come any closer and I'll hex you so you'll confess your undying love to Slughorn," Cassidy warned, drawing her wand.

"Alright, alright!" Korbin backtracked, throwing his arms up. "If you _insist_ on being so uptight."

"Yes Korbin, I _insist_," she replied. "I know, love hurts."

"Well," Mora sighed, hiding away her much anticipated giggles. "I give up! And I'm exhausted," she moaned, standing off the sofa.

"Good night Ra Ra," Tom cooed.

"Night Om Om the insufferable," Mora snipped happily, giving Tom one last peck before she disappeared up the steps and into the girls' dormitory.

"Well," Korbin mimicked, striding over to Cassidy. "Don't you want to give me a good night kiss?" he teased, pointing at his check.

"Of course," Cassidy smiled, whacking Korbin across the face with her potions book. Gasping in pain, he leaned back, cradling the side of his face in his hands. "Good-night!" she happily chirped as she too retired to the dormitories.

"If that's not true love I don't know what is," Tom laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a ladies' man," he sighed, starching causally at his ribs. "I think I'm going to hit the sack. No use failing a test asleep rather awake." With this, the two bid each other their goodnights, leaving Tom completely alone once again.

Tom store absentmindedly at the fire, the last of the embers dying away as if his eyes had cooled over the flames. Tom hadn't been here in a while. He knew his strange fits of sleepless nights worried Mora terribly. And now, he just found himself here again, falling into those same questions and silent wars to himself all over again.

Over the past few weeks, Tom felt genuinely happy. He felt as if he were walking in the clouds, the threat of gravity dispersing into the air. Being with Mora arisen new sensations and feelings in Tom that he had never known before. Just to see her smiled beaming back at him made Tom feel butterflies. But there was always that nagging little voice screaming in the back of his mind, reminding him of what he had been neglecting so carelessly.

The plan.

All the work Tom had worked so hard on for months now, going up in smoke. Could Tom just sit back and watch his life's work fizzle away in the ashes? Would he be willing to destroy his destiny? And all for love? Was love really worth this all?

_Of course it is! Mora is! _

But Tom knew no matter how his heart craved to be with Mora, he needed to complete his mission. No matter the odds, the feelings, the lies, the disappointments, the betrayals, the pain, it all had to be done. He was the only remaining hair of Salazar Slytherin; it was his duty to complete his bloodline's noble works. His personal feelings would not interfere.

Dodging silently into the dormitory, Tom snatched up his cloak, disappearing back into the common room. Sliding the black cloak over his head, Tom felt himself being submerged into the darkness, feeling that same sensation of power coursing through his veins. Sweeping out into the dungeons, Tom realized it was about time he gave a certain uncle of his a well set off visit.

Little did he know who else he would set out to meet that night.

Streaks of the morning sun slanted through the windows of the castle, hazily etching light through the corridors. Dawn breaking over the grounds, Tom snuck away into the common room. Feeling his pulse beating rapidly, Tom let out a deep exhale, releasing all of his exhaustion into one breath. Raising his arm into the air, Tom admired his new prize.

The ring of Salazar Slytherin glistened on his finger, shinning with Tom's grand accomplishment.

_Three dead in one night. My work is just beginning_...

"Tom?" a voice echoed through the common room. Pluming his hand down to his side, Tom noticed Mora standing on the opposite side of the room, clutching heavily onto her bathrobe.

"Morning," Tom said brightly, striding over to her. Draping his arms around her, Tom pulled her into a quick, deep good-morning-kiss.

"Someone's in a good mood," Mora giggled as Tom gently kissed her hand.

"Well, I'm with you. How could I not be?"

"Oh shut it!" Mora laughed, poking Tom in the chest. "Tom," she asked, a perplexed looked stamped over her face. "Why are you wearing that?"

"This?" Tom asked, plucking at his cloak. "No reason. Just went for a walk."

"Tom" Mora said accusingly, "Please tell me you weren't up all night." She had seen straight through Tom's lie, however she had not fallen upon the actual truth behind it.

"What are we, married already?"

"No," Mora said slyly, "If we were married," she started, slinking her hands around his neck, "We couldn't do this." Suddenly, she locked her lips with his in a passionate, never ending kiss. Without them knowing, a figure began to emerge from the stairs, taking full disgust in this scene. Submerging himself in the shadow, Eric's cold glare suddenly became dangerous, fury ragging inside his fiery eyes.

"Mark my words Mora," Eric silently swore, "It won't be long now," he chuckled, cryptically finishing his first statement.


	25. Failures, Furies, and Familiar Faces

25. Failures, Furies, and Familiar Faces

The hustle and bustle of Hogsmede roared louder than usual that somewhat mild, late February day. Busy shoppers scanned over shops, picking up everything off their shopping lists. Students from Hogwarts zoomed happily down the streets, buzzing with excitement for this short but much needed escape from the hectic schedule of classes.

Nervous sixth years stood in a jumbled line. Humming with anticipation, the students chanted to themselves what their professors had taught them, hoping that it would give them the boost they needed in their apparition test. Nearly half the grade had agreed to be tested in the early wave, the other half either being unprepared or still not reaching the age limit.

Mora felt excitement coarse through her veins. Trying to calm down Rubeus, who stood beside her, Mora found that she was now failing miserably. His enormous hands shook madly, endangering the students in line behind them to be smacked across the head.

Before Mora could mutter any more words of encouragement, she heard the plump witch loudly call out her name. Rushing over towards the group of three, obviously tired, old, and possibly cranky wizards, Mora need no instruction. Stepping in the golden hoop, Mora closed her eyes, shutting out the rest of the world besides the hoop lying a simple three yards away.

"Whenever you're ready," the eldest wizard bickered. A little flustered, Mora regained her focus. Lightly flicking her wand, the enormous pop sounded as Mora faded from view.

Instantly, another pop cracked over the faint remains of the last one as Mora apparated into the hoop. Just as she had practiced, Mora landing in the very heart of the circle, not even flinching as she felt herself being pounded back to the earth.

"Mora Cartea," the third wizard began, "Apparition license, approved."

Becoming overcome with insurmountable joy, Mora blurted out a loud, very excited "Thank-you!"

Chuckling, the witch looked back at Mora. "You're very welcome dear."

"To Mora, the only one of us who actually managed to pass!" Ellery toasted, raising his Three Broomsticks mug high above his head. The others loudly clinked their glasses with his own, immediately taking heavy gulps of the swishing liquid. Mora gagged as the butter bear passed her lips. Why the others were so enamored of this drink, Mora never knew.

Sadly enough, Rubeus didn't appear to have the same streak of luck, or talent, that Mora scrapped by with. He failed his test; being told he could make it up with the rest of the students in the summer.

Defeated, Rubeus had explained to Mora who he ended up reappearing in the complete wrong spot, accidentally demolishing the table at which the "judges," as he referred to them as, were perched.

"So this summer, at least one of us will be able to get around!" Korbin called out again.

"What?" Cassidy asked, not having been paying attention to the entire conversation.

"Hey look Cass, it's the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team!" Korbin exclaimed, pointing over Cassidy's shoulder.

"Oo! Where?" She jumped out of her chair, and in the process, knocked it to the ground.

"You just missed him," Korbin lied smoothly as Cassidy disgruntled and disappointed, lifted her chair right side up and sat back with the group.

"Korbin!" Ellery annoyingly sighed. "Stop terrorizing my girlfriend," he snapped.

"Hey, better yours than mine," Tom muttered, causing a devilish grin to spread across Mora's face.

"What, don't look at me!" Korbin started, "She's the one who just looked at another bloke. If I were you that is what I'd be worrying about right know."

Ellery turned back to Cassidy. "Why did you look for him anyway, Cassie?"

Cassidy smirked. "El, you're cute, but he's…."

"Please, spare me," Ellery raised his hand in the air, stopping Cassidy mid sentence.

"El, it doesn't matter what he looks like," Cassidy cooed, "I'm with you," she sighed, giving him a quick peck. Well, of course this aroused a hearty round of cocky "Awwwws" and merciless and unnecessary taunts and bickering from the Slytherin crew, naturally.

"Even though he _is _super gorgeous…" Cassidy added quickly, her eyes looming off into the other direction.

As the laughter died down, something caught Tom's eye across the room. Squinting so he could make out the figures in the dim light, Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Yet, they were right there.

"Tom, what is it?" Mora asked, her gaze now trailing in the same direction where Tom had now officially locked his eyes. After a few moments of perplexed search, Mora came upon the object of Tom's rage. "That's not…." Mora mumbled, now causing the rest of the table's focus to draw in that direction.

There, at the furthest table in the bar, sat perched two very familiar faces, sipping butter bear together. The two people Mora had come to resent so horribly over the past endless surplus of weeks.

There was Eric and Jades, on what appeared to be a date. They spoke secretly to each other, being sure that no unwelcomed ears could hear whatever they were discussing.

Suddenly, and much to the groups demise, Eric saw at the corner of his eye the huddle glaring. Turning to face them head on, his eyes locked in Mora's own mystifying hazel ones.

Arrogant pride growing inside him, Eric waved to Mora, taunting Tom to so much as hex him in front of all these people.

Anger exploding from inside her, Mora leapt from her seat, nearly knocking over the entire table. She lunged in Eric's direction, ready to curse him until her wand snapped in two. Stopping Mora before she made this into an even bigger mess, Tom and Ellery leapt from their spots, pulling the crazed witch back.

After fighting their restraints for quite some time, Mora finally gave in, allowing them to lead her out of the pub.

Eric and Jades strode causally to a deserted table in the Three Broomsticks, sitting across from each other. Gesturing for the waiter's attention, Eric raised two fingers in the air, motioning for his usual order.

"So," Jades began, breaking the stiff silence that had overcome the two. "What is this favor you're asking for."

"Curious so quickly," Eric chuckled.

"Well, I'd like to know what you're so eager for me to do, Eric," Jades snapped.

"Very well," Eric sighed, as the two mugs were set onto the table in front of them. Waiting several seconds for the waiter to be far enough away, Eric leaned in closer, prepared to share his plan. "I need you're help."

"Gee, I hadn't quite figured that out yet. Thanks for clearing it up..." Jades snapped.

"Will you let me finish!" Eric snarled, breaking Jades abruptly from her sarcastic remarks. "As I was saying, I need you're help, breaking Tom and Mora up."

"And what's in it for me?" Jades immediately asked. She had absolutely no interest in this supposed plan unless she was repaid fully for her efforts.

"Five hundred galleons," he replied quickly, the number simply falling off Eric's tongue. After all, he was the much-anticipated soon-to-be-minister-of-magic's son. It was only natural that he could scrap up such a sum for the services he required. Jades felt suddenly interested in this proposition.

"All I'm asking you to do is do what you always do. Just direct it towards him," Eric explained.

"And what are you going to do?" Jades asked again, taking on a mock professional tone.

"That, I think, you can imagine for yourself."

"When do you want me to start?" Jades said slyly.

Eric smirked, feeling relived that Jades would go along with this. "As soon as possible."

"And when do you want it done by?"

"I will tell you the specifics later on," Eric explained, hosting his glass in the air. "And now a toast. To your…health?" He finished, unsure of what to really say. He was a smooth talker, of course, but all this scheming had dried up his bright ideas (so to speak) for the day.

"No," Jades cut in, "To Tom's."

The two took giant gulps of the drinks, toasting victoriously to their seemingly brilliant plan. Strangely, Eric felt eyes burning through his skull.

_How ironic,_ He smirked to himself, turning to see his once group of pathetic friends. Immediately, his eyes fell over Mora. A diamond ring was twisted onto her finger, Eric having no doubt in who could have given it to her.

Keeping in his anger, Eric knew that this was only the beginning. Daringly, he waved to the girl, hoping to get a rouse out of Tom. But much to his surprise, it was Mora who became agitated. Springing from her seat, she made a jump for Eric. In a matter of seconds, her boyfriend and a few others dragged her away, leaving the rest to chase them out of the pub.

Eric had not ever expected that to happen. Each time Eric laid his eyes on Mora, Mora had turned away in fear.

And now, now she was defying him? Acutely trying to fight him? Eric realized that he was slowly losing her grip over her, and that if he didn't act fast, the entire plan was dead.

"Well Jades," he smirked as he turned back to her, "What are you waiting for?"


	26. Mistakes

26. Mistakes

Dumbledore strode widely across the room, lecturing his class on some topic that Tom had absolutely no interest in at all. His dark blue robes swished behind him, the only other sound emitting in the room beside Dumbledore's ramblings, and of course the sigh or yawn for a student occasionally.

Honestly, Tom thought the entire "Defense Against The Dark Arts," class was a giant joke. What could these idiots possibly teach these dim witted students that could rival the dark arts?

_Stupid git_, Tom thought smugly to himself, a slight smile forming across his face.

Leaning the farthest back in his chair as he could manage, Tom propped his head on one of his shoulders, feeling drowsiness starting to overcome him. Now, more than ever, Tom planned until the early hours of the morning.

Sleep now had become a privilege that Tom could not be accustomed to. He was so close now, he could practically taste his victory. Dreading on thin ice exhausted Tom now, taking up every moment of Tom's spare time. Or whatever spare time he had already devoted to Mora.

That was the one thing keeping him going these days. Knowing that Mora was always behind him, smiling her magnificent, brilliant smile. Still, Tom refused to even compensate telling Mora anything about the plan. He had absolutely no idea how she would react. Well, actually, that was a bold faced lied. Tom knew exactly how she would react.

_She would panic, feel betrayed. It would kill her._...

This in its self would be enough to rip Tom apart, limb from limb. But the nagging voice in the back of Tom's mind knew better. That would not be where Mora stopped. She would feel obligated to do something, to interfere.

_She would go running straight to Dippet._

But what if Tom could help her understand? Show her how all of this had to be done, how Tom's noble actions would one day be glorified by all thankful wizards. If only he could show her...

_NO!_ Tom's voice of reason screamed. _No, no, NO! You've come so close, you can't blow it now. Not when you're almost there. Not just for some girl_.

But she wasn't just _some girl!_ Not anymore. Tom and Mora connected on such a deep level. This entire thing, as Tom called it, had evolved into something much stronger than he could have ever imagined.

In the beginning, it was all easier for Tom. He brushed off the idea of Mora, categorizing her as a simple distraction. He never gave a second thought to this conclusion, knowing that he was making the smart choice.

The _easy_ choice. One that he knew there to be no painful consequences. Had he cut himself off from Mora then, maybe he would have diverted this entire situation that easily could turn out to be eternal bliss, the Tom's ultimate downfall.

But that's not what Tom really wanted either. Did he want Mora to be just another distant memory? One of those which Tom had so many of from so many years of torment and solitude. But then he would never have heard her laugh. Her sweet, melodic laugh that emitted with warmth whenever it escaped from her soft lips.

Harshly interrupting his brigade of thoughts, the sharp edge of a parchment flung into his head, landing softly into his lap. The constant war of thoughts instantly became silence, although Tom knew all to well it could not remain quiet for long.

Annoyingly snatching the parchment into his hands, Tom silently scanned the room with his eyes, looming over every possible arm that had thrown this obstruction at him.

His sight glazed over Mora, who hurriedly scribbled down notes, soaking in every of the professor's words. Glancing past Dumbledore, Tom felt relived to see him continue on with his rant, not paying any attention to the students.

Curiosity rising inside him, Tom unfolded the parchment, the sounds of noisy paper rustling still unnoticed by all others in the room. Reading over the note, Tom could tell exactly whom this had been from.

And even if he wasn't completely sure, Tom could sure take an educated guess. Tom reinterpreted the message on last time, crumpling the note into the pit of his clenched, fuming fist.

Eleven o'clock. I think you know where to meet me.

If you don't, I'm sure I'll find company with someone else.

Tom's eyes immediately darted over to Mora, not needing any more clues to say the note implied that she would get dragged into this if Tom wouldn't comply.

"Like hell I will," he sneered near silently, the only person intending to hear a response delighted that Tom had that very reaction.

Crashing into the girl's dormitory, Jades nearly tripped over the doorstop, losing her balance for a moment. Her eyes fell over the clock conveniently glaring through the darkness.

_Five to eleven. Right on time_, She smirked to herself as a lone lamp flickered on.

"Jades?" Mora mumbled, rubbing her eyes ferociously as she adjusted to the dim light. Crouching out of bed, Mora noticed the hectic look plastered over Jade's taut face, anxiousness creeping her.

"You," she started, panting heavily from her frantic sprint, "You have…to stop them," she spurted out, trying to catch her breath.

"Jades, calm down," Mora replied calmly, coming to the girl's aid. Mora had no like of Jades at all. On the contraire, now Mora saw her for the loathsome snake she really was. But despite her heavy grudge, Mora always felt her "good Mora," cringe when anyone was in this condition. "Stop who?"

"Tom," she gasped.

"Tom?" Mora echoed, "Is he in trouble?"

"He's going to be, if he goes to see Eric tonight," Jades explained, drawing in sharp shards of air.

"HE'S WHAT?" Mora yelled, grabbing hastily onto her bathrobe.

"You have to talk some sense into him, he's to stubborn to see he's walking straight into a trap…he won't listen to me," Jades said hastily.

"Jades, when?" Mora blurted. "When are they meeting?"

"NOW!"

"WHAT?" Mora shouted, shoving her bathrobe over her pajamas.

"All I could hear Eric say…." Jades whispered as she grasped onto her sides in pain. Mora, a sense of dark familiarity rising in her, scooped up her wand, holding it ever so close to her side. It was no doubt that she would be using this tonight. "Is that they're meeting in the usual place…. I couldn't find out anything more."

"Thank you, Jades!" Mora reared back as she jolted out from the dormitory. Sprinting down and out into the dungeons, Mora felt her heart begin to leap out of her chest. She had no idea what to expect, or even if she were already too late.

Clutching onto her wand for dear life, Mora felt as if the world would slip out from under her at any second. Here she was, about to jump into what could possibly be the biggest mistake she had made here so far. And possibly, her last.

As Mora scrambled out of the room, Jades straightened up. An evil smirk flashed upon her face, brimming from underneath her now crooked shards of raven black hair. Leaping onto her bed, Jades comfortably stretched out over its sheets. As she lounged there, Jades felt her accomplishment well up inside her, brimming over in her pitch black eyes.

"Well done, Jades," she laughed to herself. "Well done."

Jades probably could have felt slightly modest, maybe humbled in the fact that she still had the hardest part of the job coming up fairly soon. But no, Jades felt her foolish, Syltherin pride exploded from inside her, swelling up the very ground she grazed upon. She was walking in the clouds, and nothing at the current moment could pull her down.

She had done a _fabulous_ acting job. The flawless routine flowed perfectly,

Jades' exhaustion from her "run to the rescue," the perfect topper to it all. And Mora had fallen right into it all. She had gone running off to her lover's rescue, like some sort of strange, reverse fairy tale.

"Looks like I'll be the only one here with the happy ending," she sighed smugly.

Yet in all honesty, who were they kidding? Little miss perfect Mora was bound to crack eventually. That entire sweet, pure, innocent crap she hid behind would collapse in a matter of days, Jades felt sure of this.

And Tom, Tom may be the most pathetic of the couple. Did he honestly think sweet little Mora would stay his perfect, little girlfriend that he had supposedly "fallen for?" His sudden mood swings and little disappearing acts started to get to Mora. Jades could smell the disaster in the air.

_Those two were doomed the moment they laid eyes on each other. _

And then, there was Eric. How had Jades been so foolish to actually fancy him? Eric was a pathetic, clingy mess who just happened to have a dark, dangerous and possibly even murderous. So what if Eric's amazing little plan even worked, even if Mora and Tom did spilt, would Eric come out on top?

Jades knew the entire goal of the plan; Eric gets Mora. And he was willing to lie, cheat, steal, and kill to get there, despite the consequences. But he was really so naïve that he fell into believing that once Tom was out, Mora would come running to Eric?

The entire mess made Jades feel like breaking into a fit of laughter.

Which promptly with the very thought of the subject,

She did.

She was in this all for her giant sack of gold, and that was that. And also the sweet vengeful repayment from Mora for even daring to step into Jades' place.

That little tramp would regret the very day ever stepped foot in this castle and in Jades McClain's way.


	27. The Mere Facts

27. The Mere Facts

Tom crept silently through the dark, haunting corridor, memories of the past still echoing across the walls. A sever set of chills raced down Tom's spine as his eye spotted something. Creeping down, Tom pulled a small piece of cloth out that had been wedged between the stones lacing the floor. It's once golden tint had faded away, the stench of dried blood etching across.

"They must have missed that one when they savaged the scene," a cold voice drawled behind Tom. Slowly, Tom drew his wand out from under his robes, feeling the immensity of his power soaked into a mere twig by appearance.

Turning on his heel, Tom glared dangerously at Eric, who began to pace up and down the corridor, passing Tom. His feet hardened into the ground, Tom did not budge, not allowing Eric for even a moment to underestimate Tom's ability.

"Okay, I'm here," Tom spat out, "What exactly is it that you want."

"Fine. I don't have much time so I'll get right to the point," Eric snapped, freezing into one position. It took every inch of Tom's self control not to hex him right there, but maybe Tom could benefit through getting on with this. Maybe he could find some aspect of closure.

"It's all funny really," Eric blathered, "That after all these years of friendship, we let some girl come between us."

"You've always been a stuck up git, but somehow I tolerated your bullock…." Tom sneered, his mind racing back to their years at Hogwarts. "But now…now. What you did to Mora- " Tom started violently, raising his wand to about chin level.

"Hm, you really want to discuss that?" Eric laughed, "Funny, I hadn't thought you two had gone that far with her yet..."

"Either say what you have to say right now or I'm leaving and hexing you're sorry arse at the same time."

"My point is," Eric paused, taking full pleasure in Tom's thoroughly crazed expression. "That out of common decency, I'm giving you fair warning. I suggest you watch yourself from now on, Tom."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Tom mocked.

"No. Just merely telling you the facts. Think about it Tom. You're an orphan. A nobody who will one day amount to absolutely nothing. You could disappear and no one would ever notice." He began to pace down the corridor again, then stopping in his tracks. "Did you think she would stay with someone who could offer her absolutely nothing?"

Anger raging inside him, Tom finally snapped. Eric was a pest that needed to be taken care of. Now. Tom raised his wand in clear view of Eric's throat. "_Crucio_!" he roared.

"Protego!" Eric shouted back, fully prepared for this blow to come.

Rearing back his wand again, the words of the curse hung over Tom's lips, ready to spill out into the open air. "TOM STOP!" a frantic voice screeched from behind Eric. Both spun around to see Mora, her wand drew a good few feet before.

She stood in the entrance of the corridor, on the brink of entering the place that haunted her every nightmare. Fighting away her fears, she raced forward a few feet, firmly planting her bare feet onto the icily cold stone floor beneath her skin. A flimsy bathrobe hung loosely from her shoulders, shielding away her nightgown.

"Well, well, well," Eric chuckled, having long expected Mora's appearance. "What a surprise."

"Mora," Tom shouted, "Go back. NOW!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you come with me," she snapped back.

"STUPFEY!" Eric roared, taking Tom, who was still bewildered by Mora's sudden presence, completely off guard. Shock laced in his eyes, Tom fell back, crashing unconscious to the ground with a stomach lurching thud.

"TOM!" Mora shouted, terror fighting through her voice. Making a run to Tom's aid, Mora felt herself being harshly forced back, Eric clutching tightly onto her arm. Mora screamed, hoping someone would be nearby to hear her call for help.

"_Silencio_!" Eric snapped. Again as she had in her latest memory, Mora felt as if a giant cloth had been wedged into her throat, blocking away all sound. Franticly, she opened her mouth, hoping her screams could be heard.

"I've learned from last time," Eric whispered into Mora's ear, pulling her closer to him. His arm grasped tightly around her waist, slowly inching lower and lower.

"_CRUCIO_!" Tom roared. The spell, much to Tom's relief, flew directly over Mora's shoulder, sailing into Eric's head. Just as he had on Christmas, Eric crashed to the ground, lurching on his back in insurmountable pain. Mora fell to, losing her balance in the crazed scene. Tom crept beside Eric, pressing his wand against his temple. "Stupefy," he muttered, causing Eric's eyes to wince shut.

Mora had already leapt to her feet, tightening her robe as much as she could. "Are you alright?" Tom asked hectically, coming towards her. She nodded, still fumbling with the ties of the robe. Releasing that the silencing charm was still in effect, Tom swished his wand, causing Mora to feel the blockage in her windpipe dissolve away. "What were you even doing here? Are you crazy? You could have been -"

"Can you stop for a second to think what may have happened to you?" Mora shouted, breaking Tom dead off from his rampage of insults. "Tom, you came running into a trap. Do you understand how utterly ridiculous that is?"

"How did you even know where I was going?"

"Jades," she blurted out. "But that's not even the point."

"Not the point? Not the point!" Tom roared. "Mora, for all you know she sent you here for some reason of her own!"

"Tom, will you shut up and listen to me!" she yelped. She hadn't felt so frustrated since that last time Tom and Mora had fought, which ended up amazingly. A sick feeling churning in Mora's stomach warned her that this outcome would not be as romantic.

"No, I'm done fighting with you," he snapped. "Just get back to the Slytherin dungeons before he wakes up," Tom ordered.

Pure frustration of the worst kind swelled over Mora. Suddenly, a jerk of pain in her temple pulled Mora out of her rage. Moaning out in pain, she clutched heavily to her head.

_No, not now! Please not now! _ Mora's thoughts pleaded. Despite her rebellious strain to numb the pain away, she began to feel herself slip away from the ground beneath her.

"Oh please not another one," Tom mumbled in almost a panic, knowing exactly what was to come. Taking no hesitation, Tom scooped Mora up into his arms, rushing down to the hospital wing. As she felt Tom scream out for the school nurse, Mora felt her eyes dim, as if everything around her were simply melting away into a vast of nothingness.


	28. Broken Bottles

28. Broken Bottles To A New World

A bright white blaze of light broke Mora out of her sleep, jolting her eyelids away from her watered, hazel eyes. Terrified, Mora couldn't recognize where she was. Frantically, she tried to jump to her feet.

Pain surged through her body, causing her to retreat back into the strange bed that she now occupied. Resting her head back into the neat, matching stark white pillow, Mora began to feel her vision focus, absorbing the surroundings that lay around here.

The walls were not the same, eerie white. Instead, a pale, grim gray adorned the walls. A few odd, unfamiliar machines lay around the bed, beeping and flashing lights each performing some function that Mora could neither comprehend nor want to know what they were doing. A door lay on the opposite wall, so close to Mora, yet to her it felt as though it were miles and miles away.

A long, glass window stretched beside it, peering into the hallway beyond. Mora could see flustered healers rushing up and down the hall, some caring trays of unknown potions, some rushing to surgeries, others strolling with newspapers tucked into their grasp.

Mora could tell one thing. She defiantly wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

What had driven Mora to awake in this strange place? All Mora could remember was staring into Tom's face, and then suddenly, falling away into nothingness. Tom's expression haunted into Mora's memory, his fierce, angry eyes piercing through her very soul.

Then suddenly, without giving Mora any time to brace herself for the impact, images of what she had just experienced flooded through her mind. Tears immediately sprung from her eyes, stampeding down her face to stain the bed sheets.

Her memory.

Her last, most gruesome, sickening, vision of her past.

She had known that soon she would remember this event, yet she had no idea how it would unfold. And now, she was sorry to even think of it. A wry scream escaped out of her throat, the scene unfolding in her mind yet again.

The small, dreary apartment's features were etched through a bolt of lightening, the glow escaping from the lone window at the far end of living room. Pellets of mid June rain heavily pounded against its glass surface, filling the empty room with the pattering sound. The flat seemed relatively peaceful through the storm.

But, if anyone had known what was truly about to unfold, that vision would be shattered into millions of pieces.

Thrusting himself through the apartment's front door, Mister Cartea leapt inside, pulling his thirteen-year-old daughter behind him. A weathered look had submerged over his face, taking into toll the stress and the agony of the past few years. Transforming his terror into a somewhat false sense of security, Mister Cartea bolted the door shut, using several elaborate charms to secure it locked.

Turning back to his daughter, he noticed the utterly horrified expression laced upon Mora's face, configuring every one of her features. Taking her by the hand, he led her hastily to the broom closet directly opposite the front door. He pushed Mora inside forcefully, not giving her the chance to protest.

"Inside is a portkey," he panted, instructing his thoroughly confused daughter. "The bottle," he added, pointing to the empty bottle of what appeared to be beer, shards of glass clining off the brim. "As soon as I shut this door you grab onto it and don't -"

"I know how to use a portkey!" she called out, her voice cracking on her last words. "But what's going on!" she sobbed.

Her father pulled her into a warm, never ending embrace, knowing that this would be the last time he would ever set eyes upon her sweet, smiling face in this world. "They're back aren't they?" she cried into his shoulder. "To kill us. Aren't they?" 

"I will always love you. We will be together again soon," he cooed, silencing away his daughter's sobs.

"I know," she choked out, desperately clinging back her tears from watering her father's coat any further. Suddenly, harsh footsteps rocketed outside the door. Pushing Mora back into the closet, he gave her one last, mournful look as he beckoned her to take the portkey. Slowly, he nudged the door close, drawing his wand back out from his pocket.

Now submerged in the vast darkness of cluttered broom closet, Mora felt as if her heart were being wrenched apart. She knew very well what was happening. She knew they had returned to do away with whatever of traces of your family remained. Regretfully, Mora obeyed her father's orders, her fingers wrapping around the bottle. Bracing herself for the impact, Mora felt it never come. A gasp of mixed horror and awe escaped her lips.

This wasn't the portkey.

Adrenaline pumping through her, Mora knocked over the contents of the shelf hung in the closet, sifting her hands over each bottle she could see. No port key. Here she was, trapped in the closet, which her father had locked her into, with no way of escape at all. A blast from the other room shoke Mora out from her terrified search.

"Well, well, well," a mocking voice echoed from the other room. But no laughs or hisses followed it, like they had the time when they took Ardien. This wizard had come alone. And Mora knew only explanation for this. Only one possible reason for the occurrence.

It was _him_. He himself had come personally to finish the job he had started.

But that was impossible. He was _dead_! Burried, gone, six feet under, dead! He had been for the past twelve years, it couldn't be him, not at all.

"What?" the voice mocked. "Darryl Cartea, I think you fail to realize that the Dark Lord is in your presence."

"You are no Lord. Not of anything. You -"

"Now, a little too bold are we?" the voice hissed. Curiosity rising inside her, Mora pressed her ear against the door's wooden surface, abandoning her search for the non-existent portkey.

"How is it that a man can come back from his very grave?" Mister Cartea questioned, trying to by him time from is inevitable fate.

"By being more than a man," he slurred. "Now, let's cut to the chase. I tire from your indifference. And so do my…associates."

"How _dare_ you even mention the scum that killed my family!" Mister Cartea roared.

"Pitty though, they never caught up with the one we want. Your silly little family got in the way. But now that they're out of this sweet little blood traitorous picture, maybe you'll understand with some reason."

"And what would that be?"

"Like getting out of this with your life, Darryl," he hissed darkly, causing every joint in Mora's body to freeze up. "In exchange for the one thing I came here for."

"You will not even touch her. You're too late," Mr. Cartea drawled. "She's long gone. History is bound to take place, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Ah, I see the Order has finally come upon your identity. It took them half the century to, you have done a fine job hiding yourself for this long, Daryl, you truly have" he snipped. "And I can tell, you are an honest man, Darryl. For it is the honest ones, who lie the worst."

Mister Cartea did not reply. Mora could sense the tension mounting the air, ready to strike at any moment. She could not bear to think of what could be going through the two's mind at the second.

"This is your last chance, Darryl. Where is she," the man demanded, sending chills down Mora's spine.

"Rot in hell," Mr. Cartea shouted. "For I am sure the devil is waiting for you there."

A strange, ironic silence swelled into the air. Mora's entire body remained frozen. She were afraid if she were to move a mere muscle, time would come back into its place and the worst of this situation. But, the painful reality of the truth being too much for Mora to even fathom; you cannot meddle with the art of time.

"Then death it shall be."

Mora did not breathe.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

A loud thump boomed through the apartment, causing Mora to drop to her feet. She trembled in her pathetic position, clutching onto her sides in fear that her body would spilt apart from her very grief that engulfed her soul.

Overcome with sobs, Mora felt her breathing begin to quicken, trying so desperately to shun away her cries of anguish. If she were to reveal herself now, her father's sacrifice would be in vain. Trying to stand to her feet, Mora felt her foot collide with a bottle, the crunch of glass making her heart stop dead in her chest. The sound echoed through the closet, pouring into the ears of her father's attacker.

"Ah, so that's where you're hiding."

Frantically, Mora began to rummage through the bottles, scraping her hands over each and every one. _It has to be here. It has to be here! _ Her mind hollered, only adding to her frantic, mad search. Footsteps encircled to the door, stopping before the surface.

"Alohamora."

Just as the door swung open, Mora spied from the corner of her eye the last bottle, lying motionless on the ground. Lunging for it, Mora felt as if time were moving in slow motion, her body piercing through the air slower than all time.

Just as her fingers grazed the glass surface, Mora found herself face to face with those terrifying, menacing blood red eyes. As her body became sucked away by the portkey, the man let out a scream of defeat, swearing something, although Mora could not hear what.


	29. Tomorrow is a Completely Different Story

29. Tomorrow is a Completely Different Story

A dreary, undeniable anguish had overtaken everyone, everything, and every creature inside the walls of Hogwarts. The past two weeks had been filled with the most rare, unnatural occurrences than any other term that had ever taken place.

The once cherry, lighthearted atmosphere the school emitted had been drowned away with sorrow. Over the past unbelievably slow fourteen simple days, three more students had been found petrified, left for dead in empty corridors, classrooms, and bathroom stalls. This catastrophe resulted in a total of thirteen students being taken out of the school, returning home with their very flustered and frantic families.

Tom felt the enormity of the world shatter above his head, impaling him in the shards of depression and hurt. It had been two weeks.

Two, unbearably never ending weeks. Two weeks since his fight with Mora. Since she fainted in the corridor. Since she had been rushed to St. Mungo's. Since she had been left as to rot away in some hospital bed. Two weeks since Tom's world had been torn apart.

Everything in the world now seemed so microscopic and insignificant to him now. After three days of waiting at Mora's bedside, Dippet forced Tom back to Hogwarts, seeing how Mora's condition was affecting him. He told Tom he needed to clear his head, to think things over.

Little did Dippet know that by shielding Tom from pain, he was leading his pupils into death.

Storming across the Slytherin common room, Tom stuffed his hand harshly into the pockets of his robes, frustrated at the barley moving hand as it inched across the clock's surface. Here, captive in Hogwarts, all Tom could do was think. Think of what had happened, and what was to come next. If couldn't walk through the halls of Hogwarts, these mudbloods wouldn't be able to either; Tom would see to it.

It made him wonder if Mora would ever wake up, if she could ever recover from her last, most powerful memory. The more and more he doubted Mora's recovery, the angrier and angrier he became. And, well, Tom had only one solution to this driving rage inside him.

It was only a matter of time now before it killed one.

And now, all Tom had to do was wait. Wait for that glorious day to come. Yet, there was a snag in Tom's masterminded scheme. If he were to take credit for his great work now, surely he would be thrown away into Azkaban.

But if he were to wait, wait until he had consumed all power, then he would be able to reveal his true identity as the rightful heir of Slytherin. And Tom had the perfect way to ensure his legacy's survival over the ages. And well, maybe more than just his legacy. Much more.

"Tom?" A voice muttered. Spinning around, Tom felt a shard of hope flutter in his chest, secretively wishing that in some miraculous way, the voice belonged to Mora. But, the voice of reason screeching through his mind, he knew that this was utterly impossible.

"Oh, hey," he responded meekly, casting his eyes over the figure's shoulder. He darted his view from her long, jet black hair, seeing the color slightly blend into his sight.

"Tom, is everything alright?" Jades asked, creeping a little closer. As she edged closer, Tom moved away.

"You know what I've completely given up on answering those questions," he murmured, staring to make his ways to the dormitories.

"Tom, just wait," she called after him. Tom stopped dead in his tracks. Never had Jades ever even tried to reach out to him - well for criticism yes, but not in sincerity. Was this all some sick joke? "Look, Tom, I know how you've been acting lately. I know what you're going through. No wait, I really don't," she sighed. "I have no idea what it's like to have a friend or someone more stuck in the hospital. But I can imagine what it may be like for you. But you need to go on with your life. You can't stay lost in the past, you can't get mixed up in predicting the future. Live now, or else, you'll lose, Tom."

Tom looked back to Jades, her dark eyes swelling with something Tom had never recognized from her before. It was compassion.

"Remember that we all care for you. That I…." She faltered, then gaining more confidence. "I care about you Tom. Remember that."

As Jades swept back out of the common room to leave Tom to his solitude as he had wished, he felt his constant sense of alarm being torn down. Something about Jades' words had penetrated Tom. Had gotten into his mind with no chance of retreating.

Jades strode down into the corridor. With each step she took, Jades could feel her success pulse through her body. The sweet sensation of her accomplishment was like ecstasy to her. Step one of her 'task,' had been completed.

Tom was beginning to see that Jades could be more than the cold hearted prick she appeared to be.

"Hmmf, if only he knew," she laughed coldly to herself, tossing her raven hair behind her. A few first years darted past her, afraid of the towering Slytherins possible fury, having lashed out to the younger classes on several, if on every occasion she had crossed them.

"Lucky I'm in a surprisingly good mood today," she cackled back to the students, quickening their spastic and frantic pace away from her.

_Messing with more than one head in the same three minutes. That's a record for even you Jades, _ She thought smugly.

But Jades knew that there was much more to be done. And the idea of Mora possibly dying at any moment, obviously canceling the plan, drew anger inside of Jades. Jades loathed Mora, but without the girl, Jades would have no way of acquiring her reward from Eric.

For the time being, she would have to set aside her rage and hope for Mora's recovery, breaking down the fortress she had built around herself, and cease her silent attacks on the girl. For now.

Tomorrow was a completely different story.

Mora sat erect in the bed, soaking in every aspect of the hospital room. She had only been awake for what must have been seconds, yet it was as if she had been here absorbing the traumas of her agony for hours.

How long could Mora have been here? How long had she been asleep? Gazing to her side, she noticed Tom was nowhere to be found. He had always been there when she had awoken again, waiting for her eyes to crack back open into the present.

_One thing's for sure, I haven't been out for a few minutes._...

Hearing a loud grunt, Mora cocked her head sideways, noticing Professor Dumbledore. He lay perched in a chair beside the wall, submerged in his slumber. His half moon spectacles lay crooked over his nose, dangling desperately onto his face. His robes draped to the linoleum hospital floor, adding a bright contrast of color. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, his gaze locking in to Mora's.

"It's a miracle," he said, sweeping closer to the girl's side. "How are you feeling?" he asked compassionately.

Mora looked past the professor, trying to shield away the already rampage of tears flowing freely down her face. Dumbledore, needing no explanation, guessed what it must have been that Mora had just seen again.

"I am, so sorry, Mora," he cooed, pulling Mora into a close hug. Unable to contain herself any longer, Mora let out a scream of utter anguish, her emotions exploding from every pore of her body. Safe in her professor's arms, Mora knew that nothing could bring him back.

Bring her father back. Or her brother. Or her mother. They were all gone, leaving Mora alone to fight against the trials and tribulations of a wretched existence.


	30. The Supreme Act of Evil

30. The Supreme Act of Evil

Slowly, things at Hogwarts began to reach some level of normality. The harsh winds of winter melted away, leaving the early blooms of spring to overtake the grounds of the castle. Mora returned by to school in a matter of days.

She and Tom quickly apologized to each other, not intending to dwell on such on argument that hardly mattered anymore. With Tom's help, Mora began to come to terms with everything that had been thrusted upon her in the past three months. Slowly, everything seemed like things were going to come out ok for Tom and Mora in the end.

Too bad there's always someone scheming.

Shuffling silently through the abandoned corridors, Jades swept into a seemingly deserted classroom, carefully locking the door behind her. Moonlight slanted through the small chinks of the boarded up windows, illuminating the stone floor.

"What took you so long?" a voice scoffed from a shadow. Spinning around, Jades saw an all too familiar face step out from the corner.

"Well Bayard, excuse me for having a life," Jades snapped, seating herself a top a rickety desk.

"Please, spare me."

"Now, why did you drag me out here in the middle of the night, Eric?" Jades snapped. "This better be about my pay check."

"It most certainly is," Eric chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning onto the teacher's desk opposite where Jades sat. "You're not getting it."

"EXCUSE ME!" Jades bellowed, cantering to the floor, knocking the desk to the ground. Eric smiled smugly to Jades as the harsh remaining noise of the desk's fatal collision finally faded away.

"You're-not-getting-it," he mocked, treating Jades as if she had the intelligence of a four year old. (Eric determined she had the maturity if that counted for anything...)

"You better be pulling my leg Eric, or else," Jades warned dangerously, drawing her wand out from her cloak.

"Or else what?" Eric laughed, he too rising from his seat, but less dramatically. "Or else you'll go running to lover boy and tell him about our whole little plan? Do you really think that it'll make much of a difference, Jades?"

Jades, for the first and probably only time in her entire life, stood speechless. She had no way around this. Eric had nothing to lose, but Jades had everything. If she exposed him, she would be dragged right along, being blamed for conspiring with him. She flashed Eric a cold, daunting glare.

"At this rate at least, you'll be receiving no reward," Eric added. "But," he grinned, drawing a small vial out from his pocket. A bright, crimson liquid glowed from inside it, the scarlet rays dancing onto Jades' face.

"You honestly think I need some stupid Love Draft to get the job done?" Jades bickered, putting her hands angrily onto the edges of her hips.

"If you want your galleons, you will," he insisted, shoveling the potion into Jades' hand.

"I expect it done by tomorrow, and if it's not, I could always find someone else," he warned.

"We'll see about that," Jades grumbled silently as she burst out the door to the hallway.

On the other side of Hogwarts, yet another scheme was set in motion, right beneath the sleeping student's noses.

Mora silently crept thought the silent corridors of the castle, lighting streaking across the stormy night sky. Each time the sound of the next bolt crashed into her ears, Mora felt herself jump, not so much from fright but from dark surprise.

"I couldn't just hand in my potions essay late tomorrow morning," Mora groaned annoyingly to herself. "I just _have_ to hand it in now and get full credit." Pressing on, Mora finally reached her destination, shuffling closer to the potion master's office. But, much to her surprise, the door was snapped shut.

_So much for Slughorn being here like he said... _ She thought sourly. Just as she was about to shuffle away in defeat, Mora heard a faint voice echo from the inside of the office. Curiosity rising inside her, Mora pressed her ear against the coarse wooden door of the office. The words began to come closer, and Mora was able to identify whose voice she was hearing.

"But you obviously know about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you…sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously… I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could… so I just thought I'd ask…" Tom carried on casually. What was he talking about? Whatever he wanted to know, Mora could tell his nonchalant question showed how much Tom cared for it.

_Talk about mixed signals._

"Well, it can't hurt to give you an over view, of course. Just so that you understand the term," Slughorn began, sounding tired from the long day he had just faced. "A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of his soul."

"I don't quite understand how that works, sir," Tom interrupted.

"Well, you split your soul, see," Slughorn explained, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."

Bewilderment fell upon Mora as she pressed her ear harder against the door, feeling the coarse texture beneath her skin. She had never even heard of a Horcrux, let alone known something that truly dangerous ever existed.

But if she and what must have been the entire school didn't know, how did Tom?

"By an act of evil…the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion…"

"Encase, but how?" Tom jumped in excitedly.

_Why is Tom so eager? This is so gruesome to even listen to._... Mora thought, still perched attentively on the door. Her thoughts wandered further and further until a sudden outburst

"Merlin's beard Tom!" Slughorn bellowed in shock, "Seven! Isn't it bad enough thinking of killing one person? And in any case, bad enough to divide the soul….but to rip it into seven pieces…"

_Is he out of his mind_! Mora's mind screamed to her as a few more words from inside the office were murmured back and forth. What the bloody hell did Tom want with seven ripped to shreds pieces of his soul? Had he completely lost it?

"….keep it quiet, what I've told…that's to say, we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's practically fierce about it." She hear him murmur from behind the door.

"I won't say a word sir," Tom said gleefully. (Excerpt from 'Half Blood Prince,' Pg. 496-499, dialogue.)

Suddenly, Mora heard feet creeping towards the door. Before she could even react, the door was wrenched open. Losing her balance, Mora toppled over, falling straight into Tom's arms. Mora watched as all the color in Slughorn's face drained, his terrified expression causing her stomach to lurch.

"Miss Cartea…." Slughorn said slowly, failing miserably at his attempt to maintain his composure.

"Uh, Professor I…..I have my, erm….…essay," Mora stuttered nervously as she held out the parchment.

"Oh, yes, thank you Mora," Slughorn said, carefully taking the paper. "Er, you didn't happen to hear anything we were discussing," Slughorn tried to say causally, although yet again, he failed miserably.

"Oh, no sir," Mora insisted. "I was about to walk in when Tom opened the door. I'm sorry, I didn't know he was here. Sorry if I interrupted you." Mora, for the first time ever, realized what a skilled and crafty liar she was. Slughorn's face eased suddenly.

"Oh no, you did not interrupt, no, don't worry," he chuckled. "Well, its late then, you two better be off to bed." After bidding the Professor goodnight, Mora and Tom began to make their way back to the common room.

Mora felt a strange tension between her and Tom as they wandered down the corridor, as if he sensed somehow that Mora knew a lot more about what Slughorn had been saying than she let on.

"You alright?" Tom asked casually.

"Yeah, you just clunked me in the head a little," Mora laughed. "I just might have to sue you."

"Oh, you would never sue _me_," Tom chuckled.

"And why not Mister Riddle?" Mora asked causally. "You never know, maybe you're sweet little Ra Ra will sue you for all your worth for lack of social skills."

Tom store back confusedly, his expression laced with his dark knowledge of what exactly what Mora meant.

"Is everything okay, Tom?" Mora asked, the mood suddenly shifting back to the same seriousness they both dread.

"Is what okay?"

"With you, Tom. With us."

"Mora," Tom said softly, "I'm sorry if I've seemed a little, well, lately, I've seemed a little…"

"Distant, unsocialable, and strangely isolated?" Mora finished. "Tom," Mora soothed, stopping in the middle of the dark hall. "You would tell me, right? If something was…wrong. If there was something I could do to help, you would tell me."

"Hey," Tom cooed, cupping Mora's face in his hands. "Nothing's wrong. Especially not with you. I'm sorry that I've worried you. I just, it's just…" Tom stopped himself, taking a deep breath before he divulged what he had been thinking.

"Everything has just been too…. perfect. No one has bothered us in months now, Ra. Not Eric, not anymore memories, no abrupt trips to the hospital wing. I'm just afraid it's only a matter of time before something…. comes between us again." Mora suddenly felt her spirits drop yet again, the power behind Tom's words harshly sinking into her.

"Tom, no matter what happens," Mora started, trying to regain her strength, "No matter who or what tries to tear us apart, I won't let it. You won't let it."

"We won't let it," Tom said softly. "I love you, Mora Cartea."

"What, no rude nicknames?" Mora joked, "And I was started to get used to it to."

"Oh all right fine, I love you, Ra Ra," Tom laughed, kissing Mora lightly on her neck.

"And I love you, Om Om." Tom groaned, annoyed by the name. Laughing even harder, Mora gleefully pulled Tom further down the corridor, disappearing into the common room.


	31. The Curse of the Pumpkin Juice

31. The Curse of the Pumpkin Juice

Tom strode happily into the Great Hall, the early morning April sun beaming down upon him. The enchanted ceiling was layered a crystal clear blue, a small bird flying about above Tom's head every so often. A noticeable bounce in his step, Tom sat himself at his usual place at the Slytherin table, most of the regular crew already happily munching away at their breakfast.

"Someone looks quite happy," Cassidy mused, practically glued to Ellery's side.

"Two questions," Korbin turned to Tom as he gulped down one more spoonful of his porridge. "One: What are you smoking? And two: Can I have some?"

Suddenly, a muffin came crashing into Korbin's head, the collision nearly knocking him of the bench. "Looks like Mister Korbin Avery isn't as tough as we all thought my friends," Ellery commented.

"Looks like El isn't as innocent as we all thought either," Tom added.

"Hm, flying muffins. You really live on the edge Elly," Cassidy squeaked.

"Um, Elly?" Korbin echoed, now eating the muffin that he had been attacked with.

"Shut it Korbin," Ellery snapped.

"I think it's cute," Cassidy smirked.

"Well, at least that makes one of us," Tom chuckled. As Korbin muttered some questionable words under his breath and Ellery turned a deep shade of pink.

"Anyway, where's Mora?" Ellery asked, trying to divert all attention away from his own humiliation of his girlfriend's pet name for him.

"She said she needs to study a little more for transfiguration before breakfast," Tom explained, pilling mounds of toast onto his plate. "You want some, Elly?" Tom snickered, motioning the toast towards Ellery.

"You guys are never gonna let that go, are you?" Ellery moaned, stabbing his fork recklessly at his food.

"Nah."

"Nope!"

"Course no, Elly darling!"

"Do you know us but at all, Elly?"

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"Okay, okay!" Ellery yelped, cutting them off from their rant of answers to what Ellery hoped would have been brushed off as a mere rhetorical question.

"Attention everyone!" Professor Dippet called from his podium at the front of the hall. After what took at least ten minutes of the teachers sternly shushing the anxious students, the hall fell silent, except for the occasional whisper that flew about here or there.

"I have one quick announcement before we continue with our morning meal. I just would like everyone to know that late last night, Madame Garrah, which much help from Professor Slughorn, have completed the mandrake potion.

"And thus, the three students who have been petrified are being revived as we speak, and should been returning to class in a matter of hours."

With this, the hall roared into applause, every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw presents rising from their seats, giving a standing ovation. However, on the other side of the hall, the Slytherins remained unmoved and unfazed. Tom felt anger begin to rise inside him, threatening to spill over at any given moment.

So that was it?

All his hard work, washed down the drain with one simple announcement?

That as soon as the mudbloods were awoken, no would remember the horrible tragedies that nearly befallen upon them?

Every ounce of planning and risk Tom had taken simply didn't matter anymore?

"Filthy mudbloods," Korbin spat, the words coming out like harsh tin on the roof of his mouth. "Every one of them…"

"They'll get what's coming to them. One way or another," Cassidy sneered, letting out her darker side a little more than she had intended.

"You all right Tom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tom replied quickly, trying to unravel the tight fists his hands had hardened into. Feeling still unraveled, Tom took hold of the goblet before him. Brining the brim to his lips, he felt his pumpkin juice slither down his throat.

Yet there was also a new, strange taste laced in with the liquid that Tom couldn't seem to identify.

Suddenly, a strange new feeling entered his body, soaring through each limb of him. He felt his heart leap out of his chest, beating faster and faster with excitement with each passing moment.

Scanning frantically across the Great Hall, Tom's eyes finally fell upon the one thing that had now completely consumed his mind.

Jades sat gracefully at the far end of the Great Hall, beside Eric. His face looked rather impatient, laced with the same anxiety he had been feeling for months now. "Well?" he whispered.

Jades simply smirked, scooping up a plate in front of her. She began to load food onto her plate, her deep blackened eyes shimmering out of her brazen accomplishment. "I give it two minutes," she smeared back, taking a deep gulp of her own pumpkin juice.

"And you're sure it's his…." Eric continued, badgering Jades to see if she had seriously completed her job and had not ended up to be a flop as he had expected.

"Are you questioning my ability to do one simple task?" Jades snapped, slamming her goblet down to the table angrily.

"But of course," Eric snickered evilly, taking a piece of toast into his hand. "Hasn't that been clear to you, McClain?"

Jades sneered back, obviously utterly annoyed by Eric. His obsession had fueled his once cool, composed place in the status quo of Hogwarts into a scheming, overbearing creep.

_Something we both share._... Jades thought to herself.

"Fine, to answer your question, yes, I'm sure. He'll get it alright."

"When did you do it then?" Eric snapped immediately, not quite down bombarding Jades with questions.

"Right before Dippet's speech."

"Were you seen?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"For Merlin's sake, give it a bloody rest, Eric! I did all that you said; now get over the fact that I am perfect!"

"Phf. I wouldn't go that far," Eric mumbled, but Jades' attention had already been drawn away, her eyes focused on the boy across the hall who now found himself staring dreamily after her.

"See for yourself," Jades snapped. Eric's head snapped in the other direction, falling upon Tom's current pathetic state. "Bingo," she chuckled.

"That's the thing about love sick puppies," Eric began, "They never see the boot coming…. See that this is finished tonight."

"Are you sure you can get her there?" Jades annoyed.

"Trust me, she'll be there. Just make sure all goes to plan. The potion will only last for fifteen hours. Get it done." With this, he swept from the Great Hall, leaving Jades to wallow in her accomplishment.

"Hm," she smiled to herself, extending her hands to the back of her head, "So much for the golden couple of Slytherin."


	32. Ten FiftyNine

32. Ten Fifty-Nine

Jades leaned back deeply in her seat in Charms class, relishing in what must have been driving Mora absolutely insane. Every ounce of Toms' attention, surely Jades knew without even having to look back at him, was lost in her. And the sweetest part of this all was knowing that Jades would be the only one to come out on top.

At exactly 11:01 this evening, Tom would lose everything, Mora would be practically driven insane, and Jades would get her big fat paycheck. Later, Eric would, well, he hadn't told her directly, but it was pretty obvious what Eric intended after this.

He would go after Mora.

Mora, being too darn pure for anything, would reject him again, resulting in a lot worse than a few cracked ribs. Or, if Mora actually for once proved Jades wrong about herself, she might just snog Eric for the sweet revenge that every Slytherin always craves.

_Eh, too bad she's never been a real Slytherin. It would have made this all much more amusing, but I'll take what I can get as entertainment. _ Jades thought, forcing her to practically burst out into laughter right there in class.

But, Jades was able to contain herself, and the professor droned on, talking about some silly re-filling charm they needed to perform in order to pass their exams.

For a split second, Jades glanced back to Tom. It wanted to make Jades scream in laughter. More than Mora did. And that was saying a lot. His hair looked like a mop or some kind of ragged cleaning device, which matched perfectly dishelmed uniform.

Tom's bright dark eyes bulged out from his skull, excitedly tracing Jades' every movement. And Jades could swear that distinct trail of drool was sulking down from the corner of his mouth, which had been open in awe the entire day.

_Love potion, I love ya_…

Jades knew what the effects of this potion would do to any guy, even _the_ Tom Riddle, the supposed "cool" kid in school.

_Hm, I wonder what his buddies are thinking right now..._

Jades' eyes jumped to the clock, the big hand decoratively swirling around the number three while the little hand crept up to the number eleven. Ready for the next part of the plan, Jades drew a piece of parchment from her book. Quickly, she scratched a few words out onto the withered surface.

Without even needing prompting on what to do next, Jades folded it up. After checking to see that the professor's back was cluelessly faced to the board as he scribbled random facts onto the board, Jades flung the parchment at Tom. It smacked him right in the nose. Hastily, his eyes feel upon the message, growing even wider than Jades believed to be physically possible.

_Part two here I come_.

Jades strolled confidently down a corridor, Eric's words still ringing through her ears.

"_Exactly ten fifty-nine. Exactly. It can't go wrong_."

Jades snickered, bounding further down through the dark hallway. Of course this couldn't go wrong! Who would be able to reverse what was about to take place? No amount of sappy love songs or presents or apologies could undo the betrayal ahead.

Quickly, Jades sprung to the very end of the hallway, coming abruptly to the stonewall marking this dead end. And much to her delight, her little guest had already arrived, and was eagerly awaiting her presence.

"Glad to see you could make it," Jades smiled, swaying her hips with each step she took. "And early? I'm very surprised Mister Riddle."

Tom laughed, moving closer to Jades. "Well, how could I not be when I was waiting for you?"

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen!_ Jades moved closer. Her eyes were drawn to the lavish grandfather clock just beyond them, the ornate designs on the wood haunting in the shadows of the corridor.

_10:57_

"So," Jades continued, "I assumed you can guess why I asked you here?"

Tom moved even closer, pulling Jades into himself. "Enough small talk, Jades."

Jades smiled deeply. "What about her?"

"Who?" Tom asked dreamily, still lost in Jades' deep black eyes.

"Mora, Tom. Tom!" she called, breaking Tom out of his love sick gaze. "Focus here!"

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked innocently.

_10:58 _

"What about Mora?" she repeated angrily.

"Oh, yeah," he moaned annoyingly "What about her?"

"So, what happens when she finds out?"

"Hell if I care," Tom laughed. "She means absolutely nothing to me, Jades. We never even had anything, nothing at all. Nothing like this. The only one I want is you."

_10:59 _

'_Exactly ten fifty-nine. Exactly. It can't go wrong.' _

Out of the corner of Jades' eye, she could see a lone figure approaching, hiding from view in the shadows.

_Show- time. _

With this, Jades flung her arms around Tom's neck. Without giving it any second thought once so ever, she pulled him into the kiss. The potion was still in full blast, much to Jades' delight. Each moment their lips were connected Jades could tell their audience's heart was tearing apart in every which direction. Just as quickly as it had come, it had zipped away in a flash.

The clock boomed through the dismal halls of the castle, sounding eleven chimes, telling Jades that the battle had been won.

And just like that, the potion dimmed away, giving Tom control of all his sense. Realizing where he was and what was going on, he pushed Jades away. He looked upon her in confusion, but soon, his expression shifted to utter and naked horror.

Casting his eyes into the shadows in the other direction, Tom watched as the situation grew from bad to the monumentally worst possible situation ever.

"Tom."

Mora walked restlessly down the corridor as she left the library, utterly disgusted at today's events.

_The first week of April and I already feel like throwing myself off a cliff. Nice job Mora. _ She groaned to herself as she trudged through the dimly lit hall. All day, Tom had barely even acknowledged Mora's presence.

His mind was always somewhere else, dazing off at each possible moment. And every time Mora tried to grab his attention away, he seemed not to notice her, as if he could not hear the sound of her voice.

_Or he doesn't want to hear my voice._

"Stop it, Mora!" she reprimanded herself aloud. "He loves me and that's all there is to it."

"And which he would _that_ be?" a cool, daunting voice echoed through the corridor. Mora spun around, her wand already poised and ready to fire when she gazed into the same honey eyes that unlocked so much darkness inside her.

"There's no way you could be talking about Tom now," he continued, practically circling his prey. "At least, not the way he's been acting today."

"Save it, Eric," Mora spat, "I'm in no mood." Storming off back towards the library, Mora felt Eric garb her arm, his grip ripping through her skin. He wrenched her backwards, sending her reeling into the back wall. Her wand clamored to the ground, and ironically, right at Eric's feet.

He raised it into his own hands, surprised that she wasn't putting up much of a fight. Pressing his hand against the wall directly above Mora's left shoulder, Eric leaned closer to her, his breath flying across her skin.

"Come on now, I know you've wondered what was going on today with him. The entire house realizes something's up," he drawled. Mora did not reply, instead her eyes pierced through Eric, trying to wipe away his sick little smug of satisfaction. "You know perfect little Tommy was bound to slip up eventually."

"For the last time," Mora snarled, pushing Eric violenty away from her. "Give me my wand and stay the bloody hell away from me!"

Eric simply shrugged, his smirk growing wickeder with every second that time slowly rolled by. "Fine," he laughed, handing her wand to her.

Utterly confused and aggravated, she snatched it away, his eyes still glued upon her. Frustration welling inside her, Mora ripped her bag off the ground that had fallen although she could not remember exactly when.

Her anger coursing through her steps, Mora took off into a new corridor, not the one she had come from, and not the one she was intending to go down. She chose the one that would take her away from Eric as fast as possible.

As her pace grew faster and faster, she fled deeper down the corridor, distant voices growing louder and louder. Peering through the shadows, Mora realized she was about to come upon a dead end. But yet, she wasn't alone.

Two other people lay at the end. Realizing she was probably intruding on something private, Mora's feet came to a halt. The face's came into full view, Mora being able to quickly identify them.

One boy, one girl, both Slytherins.

Without any warning, their lips came crashing together in an intense passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When they finally did part, a long, lavish clock strangely placed in the hallway sounded gravely, ten loud chimes booming through the corridor. Suddenly, the boy stumbled back, pushing the girl away.

The boy suddenly noticed Mora's presence in the room, looking upon her in utter horror.

Mora felt her heart wrenched completely out of her chest. Her breath stopped dead in her chest, her blood ceased flowing, her joints stiffened indefinably in their places, her face became a ghostly white; all in that one moment where everything changed.

Mora felt her world freeze in time, the image of the two a few mere yards away burning in the back of her mind for the rest of her life. But then, her world was snapped back into place, the clock ticking away the seconds.

"Tom."


	33. Out in the Storm

33. Out in the Storm

Mora felt her heart wrenched completely out of her chest. Her breath stopped dead in her chest, her blood ceased flowing, her joints stiffened indefinably in their places, her face became a ghostly white; all in that one moment where everything changed.

Mora felt her world freeze in time, the image of the two a few mere yards away burning in the back of her mind for the rest of her life. But then, her world was snapped back into place, the clock ticking away the seconds.

"Tom."

Suddenly, the clock sounded a large array of chimes, each sour note churning inside Mora's stomach. As the final and eleventh chime hung duly in the air, Mora finally caught Tom's eye as his fifteenth and final hour under the potions control ran out.

Tom looked back to her. "Mora," he whispered. Her hazel eyes exploded into tears. Tom took a step towards her, which ended up being one of the worst possible decisions he could have made at the time. Distress overtaking her, Mora fled off in the other direction, trying desperately to muffle away her sobs.

"Mora, WAIT!" Tom shouted, taking off behind her. Hot in the pursuit, Tom followed Mora, each time he came within inches of her she sped away faster, her sadness burning deeper through her haste. Finally, seeing that she had no way of escape, Mora bolted out one of the side doors and into the rainy April night.

"Mora!" Tom called again, chasing her out into the storm. Losing her balance, Mora tumbled to the ground, her fall being broken by a deep puddle of mud. Fumbling around the muck in agitation, Mora could not find the strength within her to rise again.

Kneeling by her side, Tom tried to reach out to her. "Mora," he whispered. She did not look at him, instead stared into the obis of gloomy gray clouds that lay beyond the castle. "Mora please, please just look at me!" Slowly, he touched her hand, it shaking with the rest of her body.

"NO!" she shouted, jumping up from the ground. She dripped from head to toe with mud, only adding to the severity of the situation.

"Mora, just let me explain!"

"What is there to explain?" she laughed sarcastically trying to mask away the emotions that were currently bombarding her. "I say everything that there is."

"No, Mora, no. Please just listen to me. Jades -"

"No Tom, there's nothing to say, really," she snapped. "Because everything you've ever said to me, was a lie."

"No!" 

"Yes Tom, its true!" she screamed back, pellets of rain bombarding her even further. "When you told me you loved me Tom. Was that true?"

"YES!" he boomed

"Oh really?" Mora seethed, her sadness boiling into pure rage. "Then tell me, Tom, what were you doing with Jades? C'mon Tom, I'm letting you _explain yourself. _ So explain already!"

"I…" Wait, what had exactly happened to him? He barely remembered anything that had happened today, up to a few minutes ago, when he found himself lost in that corridor with Jades.

"Point proven, thanks for your time Tom," Mora snapped, taking off back towards the castle. Instinctively, Tom grabbed onto her arm in a desperate attempt to stop her, unknowing that someone had done that to her minutes ago. Unable to stop her flow of tears, Mora winced out in pain, causing Tom to release his grip in terror.

Checking her wound, Mora moved up the sleeve of her robe, revealing several deep gashes lacing down her skin. The rest of her skin was now deep purple, the bruises spreading from her forearm to her elbow.

"Bloody hell," Tom whispered, terrified that he had been the cause of the damage and pain inflicted upon her.

"Just so you know, that wasn't you," Mora snapped. Tom's eyes grew wider and wider, realizing whose fault the bruises had been. "There, at least you heard a bit of honesty tonight."

"I've been nothing but honest with you this whole time!" Tom shouted, his words coming across a little too harsh than he wanted them too.

"You want honest?" Mora fumed. She held her hand mid air, the promise ring glistening through the few blotches of mud staining its surface. "I'll give you honest."

Wrenching the ring off her finger, Mora felt all her pain explode from inside her.

"Here you go, Tom. You're freedom!" Rearing her entire body with the motion of her arm, Mora threw the ring harshly away, the silver surface being submerged into another drench of mud.

"Mora STOP!" Tom demanded, grabbing hold of both of Mora's shoulders. "I don't want freedom, I want you, I love you!"

"No you don't, you're just pretending," she whimpered softly, still not fighting Tom's grip on her.

"I was never pretending -"

"NO I WAS NEVER PRETENDING!" Mora boomed, breaking away from him. Unable to fight her grief, Mora sped away, leaving Tom behind.

As he watched Mora disappear back into the castle, Tom felt as if his entire body stung. It was like his world had been shattered away, with one simple kiss. One kiss he had no idea how he had even fallen into, how it came to happen. But now, all Tom knew was it was over. He had betrayed Mora in the worst way possible.

He had betrayed his only love.

Bending over into the mud, Tom saw a glimmer of light catch his eye. Reaching towards it, Tom pulled out the abandoned ring from the mess of the storm. Strange, their love had been forged in the rain, and here it was, ending in another storm.

_No, it's not ending. I won't let it!_ Tom's mind screamed to him, echoing through the hollow space in his chest where his heart had once laid.

Holding the ring in the palm of his hand, Tom gazed wistfully upon it. At this moment it seemed to be the only relic of what they had together that hadn't been already torn away. Suddenly, Tom felt his hand crush into a fist, engulfing the piece of silver.

"I won't let it end like this. I swear it."

Rain plummeted against the windows of the castle, marking their fury against the glass. Eric stood perched at the window, a smirk reflecting from his face onto the glass. Beyond on his reflection, there was yet another scene which brought out much more amusement from him.

The disaster scene had played right before his eyes, the two star crossed lovers meeting their fate. Or at least, the fate that Eric had created for them.

Either way, it had been done, and Mora and Tom were finally over.

And now all Eric had to do was go in and pick up the pieces, and everything would turn out as planned. Nothing could stand in his way now, not even the inner school famous Tom Riddle.

The _prince _had finally been put in his place.


	34. The Last Time

34. The Last Time

Word had spread across the school fast of the events of April sixth. Gossip flocked from ear to ear faster than a plague, each individual hearing a new retelling of the night's events. Versions of the story differed from Tom having a snog-fest with twenty-seven individual girls in the shrieking shack, to Mora beating the defenseless boy to a pitiful pulp.

Yes, the new hot topic at Hogwarts was the sudden break up of Tom Riddle and Mora Cartea, everyone shocked to their very cores.

It had been two full weeks since the falling out. And it had been the most difficult and grueling days of Mora Cartea's life, that is, that she could remember.

Every step she took there was another uncaring stare focused onto her, or someone talking about her when she was mere inches away. And even in her classes, rumors had reached her professors, who gave her sympathetic looks and some even offered to let her be late in her assignments.

Mora, with everything within her, could not stand the pity. Mora had always been stuck in the her peers' eyes, every since she arrived here, then was attacked by Eric, sent to St. Mungo's, her amazing appearing memory act, and now there was this to add to her little collection of public humiliation.

Slumping over in the library, Mora sifted through her old charms book, the pages barley clinging on the binding off the worn cover. With every page she turned, a breath of exhaustion left Mora's lips, unable to hide away her sudden lack of sleep. Cassidy sat across from her, her worry for her friend starting to show in her homework, which had not even been touched in the past forty-five minutes she and Mora had been in the library.

"Mora," Cassidy whispered to her, trying to bring Mora away from the rampage of thoughts that was obviously stampeding through her mind. "Mora!" she said a little louder.

"Hm?" Mora sighed, her eyes still absently locked onto the page of her book, although she had not read a single word on it.

"Moooorrraaa!" Cassidy whined, receiving a stern 'Shhhh' from the elderly librarian, Madame Pince. "Prick," she whispered under her breath in the woman's direction.

"Way to target the old bat, Cass," Mora moaned.

"Why don't you go back up to the dorm, it's getting late," Cassidy soothed, placing her quill onto her blank sheet of parchment.

Mora's eyes suspiciously flew to the clock, "Cass, it's nine thirty."

"Look at yourself Mora, you're a mess!"

Well, she was right about something. Mora hadn't exactly been taking care of herself these past few days. Deep purple bags dropped from beneath her worn, hazel eyes which seemed to have a glazed over tint. Her blonde hair was always in tangles, her brush never able to weather the horrible knots her sleepless nights had tied into her golden locks. Mora's robes hung off the tips of her shoulders.

"Shhhh!" a voice squawked from behind one of the shelves.

"Bloody pain in my…" Mora grumbled.

"Who's targeting the old bat now?"

"For the last time, be quiet!" The librarian smeared.

"No need!" Mora moaned, loudly. Snatching up her belongings, she threw her bag over her shoulder.

Stumbling through the hall, Mora didn't feel like returning to the dormitories. Everyone in the common room would simply snicker as she walked by. Slytherins weren't really the ones for sympathy. At this point, Mora could not handle the attention.

Turning in the opposite direction, Mora felt the same, familiar feeling that she dreaded so much. The strange sensation of another presence simply to watch you had become old new to Mora, and simply it was her cup of tea.

"If you bloody come out now we could save a lot of aggravation," she spat.

"I wasn't hiding from anyone."

Spinning around, much to Mora's expectation, there was Eric, yet again, right on her heels. "Don't you ever get tired of this?"

"Me, tired? Never."

"Well, I sure as hell am, so if you excuse me," Mora mumbled making her way further down the corridor.

"Mora, please, I just want to talk to you," Eric said, but there was no sarcasm in his voice. Nor was their anger of lust. It seemed, genuinely caring.

"Fine. Talk." Mora droned.

"Look," Eric said gently, "I know how hard things must be for you now."

"Hm, really? Last time I checked you wanted me and Tom apart."

"I still do," Eric confessed, "I never thought he was good enough for you."

"Well, apparently not," Mora sighed, more emotion coming through her voice in front of Eric than she would have hoped.

"You deserve so much better than what he could ever give you," he cooed into her ear, coming dangerously close to her. "I can give you so much better, Mora. Give me the chance to show you."

And then suddenly, the one thing Mora never expected in a million lifetimes happened. Eric came within inches of her face, looking straight into her hazel eyes. Slowly at first, he pulled her close to her, his arms wrapping tightly around her. Lips crashing together, Eric and Mora became lost in a rough kiss.

And the most shocking part of all; Mora did not fight back. She didn't try to run, she didn't scream, she didn't struggle, she didn't break his nose, she didn't punch him in the mouth. She just, stood there. And then, she kissed him back. Like all the worries of the world just seemed to melt away into the one kiss.

But, like an alarm blaring in her head, Mora pulled away, freeing herself from Eric's grip. "No."

"Wait…what?"

"I said no, Eric," Mora repeated, stepping further away. "No."

"I thought you…"

"Wanted revenge on Tom?" she finished, seeing he was too perplexed to even speak. "Yeah, I thought so too. But doing something as cruel and disgusting as Tom did won't justify it. But this is just so wrong and deranged," she laughed, realizing what she had just done. "I mean, c'mon! You're absolutely obsessive and psychotic! That was the sickest way of revenge I could ever think of!"

_Well, that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say to someone who's driven himself practically bonkers…_

Snatching his wand from his robes, Eric made a move to curse Mora. But an incantation even had the chance to escape his lips. Mora's knee colliding with Eric's groin, Eric fell to the ground, yelping out in undeniable pain.

"And that's the last time you will ever touch me," Mora sneered.

Peering out from the corner, Tom could not believe his eyes. Had all that had just happened in this corridor been just a dream? Did the girl he loved really go so far as betray him to the ultimate extent with the one person who had tried to make their lives hell for the past seven months? And then, had she stop and tell him it was wrong?

None of it made sense.

Eric squirmed on the ground, wriggling in pain from the blow Mora had just given him. Reaching into Eric's cloak pocket, Mora drew out his wand. "I'll hang on to this for you," she smirked, securing the wand in her robe and out of Eric's reach.

Giving the boy on last disgusted look, Mora walked coolly down the corridor, just about she were to turn the corner and retreat to the dormitories, out of the corner of her eye she could she Tom, hiding and watching the scene play itself.

"Do you mind?" she said.

"In a way…yes," Tom said, painting his voice with no expression one so ever.

"In what way would that be? The abrasive need to spy on me?"

"I wasn't spying," Tom defended, "It's not my fault you're snogging in the middle of the castle!"

And then, Mora lost control. As her hand harshly collided into Tom's cheek, Tom jeered backwards, taking the blow with absolutely no warning at all. Pressing his hand against his cheek, Tom could feel the spot on his face begin to swell.

Yeah, she slapped him. Yeah, he probably deserved that.

But that didn't mean Tom didn't deserve answers.

"Why Mora?" Tom asked darkly. "Why Eric Bayard?"

"You really need an explanation?" Mora yelled, her rage finally reaching her boiling point. "Well here you go! He was here, he gave me the opportunity, and I took it. Good enough for you?" Tom remained silent, not being able to do anything but glare. "Now I see how sick it was, trying to get revenge on you when we're not even together anymore."

"That's what you're sorry about, revenge?" Tom boomed. "You're not sorry about giving into to the one person who…"

"Hurt me?" Mora finished, cutting Tom off. "Last time I checked, he's not the only who hurt me, is he Tom? Yes, Eric hurt me. He's hurt be physically, mentally, could have scarred me for life. But that will all heal, someday. What you did to me Tom, that's forever."

Tom felt as if his entire body had gone numb. Like his heart, his brain, everything had detached from him, leaving him nothing but a hollow empty shell. And all from one sentence.

"Tom, now you have to answer something for me. Why didn't you just break up with me? Why did you have to go behind my back?"

"What?"

"You know what, Tom. You could have spared me all that pain, just could have told me you wanted to end it. And then you could run off with Jades or whomever you bloody felt like. All the ruddy tramps in the castle for that matter. But why didn't you?" Suddenly, More felt a realization dawn upon her.

"No, I get it. I understand now. You wanted to have your cake and eat it too. Didn't you?"

Tom felt as glare on the girl narrow, as if she weren't the same person anymore. Had he done this to her? Was this his entire fault? His making?

"You can stand there and me as quiet as a mouse for the rest of your damn life, Tom," Mora spat. The anger, sorrow, and confusion of the past weeks had finally gotten to her. Mora felt as if she spilled it all out now, she could wash her hands of the whole mess.

"But, heaven forbid, looks like perfect little Tom Riddle won't get this girl in the end." Mora could hardly believe what she was even saying. She was still madly in love with Tom.

But loving him now hurt so much, she couldn't handle it. No matter how much she wish she could just run straight into his arms, Mora knew she had to detach herself now. If she waited, it would just get harder and harder.

"You can run off to your little Slytherin gooneys and brag about how you'll all one day kill of every muggle-born that lives, and you'll all have you're fun. But in the end, you'll amount to absolutely nothing. When you live no one will love you, when you die no one will mourn you. No one will remember you, but maybe if you're that lucky just as that annoying what's-his-name from school all those ages before."

Mora had no idea on what thin ice she had been treading. She had no idea how delicate the subject was, how her words actually penetrating him. She had no idea that he, out of everyone in the entire school, was the one person who had worked for this far off goal that his friends aspired. She had no idea he was the heir of Slytherin.

And she had no idea what would happen when she sent Tom reeling over the edge, as she just had.


	35. Over the Edge

35. Over the Edge

"You can run off to your little Slytherin gooneys and brag about how you'll all one day kill of every muggle-born that lives, and you'll all have you're fun. But in the end, you'll amount to absolutely nothing. When you live no one will love you, when you die no one will mourn you. No one will remember you, but maybe if you're that lucky, just as that annoying what's-his-name from school all those ages before."

Mora had no idea on what thin ice she had been treading. She had no idea how delicate the subject was, how her words actually penetrating him. She had no idea that he, out of everyone in the entire school, was the one person who had worked for this far off goal that his friends aspired. She had no idea he was the heir of Slytherin.

And she had no idea what would happen when she sent Tom reeling over the edge, as she just had.

The final string that was holding Tom's composure snapping abruptly, Tom felt his hand ball up into a fist. His eyes were immersed into the darkness that he had avoided for months now. Mora felt her heart begin to race as she watched Tom practically enter a new world, becoming a person so foreign to her.

The side of Tom she had never seen, the dark side.

The side that would ultimately take control in a simple matter of years.

Tom looked down upon Mora, looking at a stranger. All of the happiness, the hope, the memories, the love, seemed to be wrenched away from them, leaving nothing but two people who did not know each other. Tom felt completely detached from her, and for a split second, saw someone else.

Not the girl who he had fallen head over heels in love with, but someone who dared to question him. Question his strength, his power, his motives. Someone who dared to oppose him and all he believed him.

And he simply couldn't take it.

Rearing his hand back, he never even gave Mora a chance to react. His fist slammed into her face, the sound of the blow echoing darkly throughout the corridor.

As his hand ripped across her cheek, Mora tumbled backwards, her body harshly colliding with the wall. Trying to straighten herself against the wall, Mora felt her knees give in. She clamored to the ground as her legs crashed painfully beneath her.

Trembling on the cold stone floor, Mora couldn't even fathom that Tom had struck her, that this person who she had loved so dearly had done this. Pressing her hand against her lip, Mora drew it away, seeing the blood lacing over her hand now. The sting of the blow had finally swelled up into Mora's sense, the hot metallic taste of blood oozing through her mouth.

Her hazel eyes shot to Tom, tears beginning to race down her face. The salty droplets mixed into her wounds. Tom stepped back, his feet nearly tripping over one another.

Had he really just done that? Had he forgotten who this was? Had he forgotten this love? Had he really inflicted pain upon the one person he fought so dearly to protect from the world? From her past?

The realization dawning upon him, Tom looked back to Mora. Her entire body shook around her, her breathing fast and heavy. "Mora."

The word escaped from his lips, like a single breath taken from water, the pain and terror swelling inside Mora's lungs, suffocating her. Tom took a step towards her, crouching beside her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, trying to push Tom away. Tom saw something in her eyes he never expected, nor wanted to see, especially when he had been the cause. Pure, utter terror, like nothing he had ever felt nor seen.

Suddenly, Tom was wretched back, the now conscious Eric slamming him against the wall. The two battered each other mercilessly, looking as if they wanted to tear the other apart for simply their existence. Watching the bloody brawl, Mora realized she had been the cause of it. Of all of it. They had been best friends before she showed up. She didn't surround Tom's life, Eric's reputation wasn't in shambles.

Before she had arrived, they had lived normal lives.

Unable to handle the fight anymore, Mora felt the feeling return in her legs. Stumbling to her feet, Mora dashed down the corridor in the opposite direction. Her feet pounding against the stone floor faster and faster with each step, Mora could still here Tom and Eric no matter how far she ran. And then suddenly, silence.

What had happened? Who had won? Was someone hurt, bleeding, dead? Did Mora now wear their blood on her own hands? Shaking violently, Mora again felt herself crash to the ground. Casting her eyes before her, Mora remembered the last time she was at this dead end. Ten-fifty nine, April the sixth. Pounding her fists against the ground, Mora screamed at the top of her lungs, releasing all of the pain that had been swelling in her throat.

And then, she could hear footsteps trailing behind her. The walking turned into a run, and then a desperate sprint. Whoever was still standing had obviously caught up to Mora, finding her in her feeble, pathetic position.

"Mora," a voice cooed, coming beside her.

Much to Mora's horror, it was Eric. Eric whom had done nothing but hurt her since she had denied him. Who had done everything possible to tear whatever she and Tom ever had, or pretended to have. But now, was Tom any better? He had stooped to the same level, maybe even lower. Could either be sicker than the other?

"Where's Tom?" was the only thing Mora could choke out. True, she felt betrayed, hurt, and afraid of him. But she never wanted him to pay so dearly, maybe even with his life if it had gone that far.

"Stunned," Eric panted out, dropping to his knees on the ground. "Bloody hell," he said aloud, his honey eyes planting upon the deep gash now adorned onto Mora's face. He raised his hand in attempt to examine it, but Mora forced it away.

"It's a fine job really," Mora shouted as she bound to her feet. "Not as decorative as all the ones you gave me, but effective nonetheless!"

"Let me take you back to the common room -"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she shouted. "I mean, seriously. You say you fancy me, then you beat me to a pulp and take advantage of me in Merlin knows what way, then you turn on your best friend, do anything and everything you could to make my life a living hell, attack me, AGAIN, oh, and did I mention make me utterly miserable when things aren't exactly peachy to start with? But Tom told all that to you early this year, didn't he?"

"Mora, if I don't take you back now, he'll wake up before -"

"Good, let him wake the hell up!" Mora boomed. "I'd like to see the two of you rip each other apart. Saves me the time of doing it!"

"Mora, will you shut up for a second!" Eric roared, pulling Mora into him. Struggling and screaming against him, Mora found herself giving up, not being able to do anything but sob into his shoulder. Suddenly, Mora felt her entire body ache, the same weakness taking over her that she had felt so many times before.

"Not now, NOT NOW!" she screamed to no one in particular.

"Mora, who, what's going on!" Eric shouted, shaking the girl. But it was too late. She had gone completely limp in his arms.

"Somebody help!" was all Tom could hear as he woke from his crumpled spot from the ground. Rubbing his head sourly, images of what had just happened came flooding back to him. The fight, Eric grabbing hold of Tom's wand, and then, it blurred away.

"Son of a bitch must have stunned me," he grumbled, coming back to his feet. And then, again he remembered what had led up to the fight. Finding Mora with Eric. Confronting her. Some nasty words exchanged, and then, his decision to break whatever trust she might have had in him. His decision to use force.

How utterly stupid it had been.

Yet something undefined and undiscovered lurched inside him, making him hungry for more.

Breaking his rampage of thoughts, the voice screamed through the corridor. In too much of a daze to fully comprehend the situation, Tom recognized to plea to be from Eric. Curiosity, not need or want to help, emerged inside Tom, driving his feet to hurry down the corridor.

"Wait, what the hell am I doing?" Tom said, stopping abruptly. Was he really going to go help the one person he wanted nothing more but to see, well, to put it frankly…. dead and or bleeding to death, burning to death, drowning to death, pretty much _anything_ if it implicated in death.

Turning around, Tom shunned away Eric's desperate calls for help, not knowing he was abandoning Mora in the process as well.


	36. Don't You Dare

36. Don't You Dare

"You know," Cassidy mumbled, perched on the common room couch. "You'd just look better if you…" she trailed off, messing with distorted locks of Korbin's hair under her palm.

"Merlin, for the last time Cass! Leave me hair the bloody hell alone! I mean, you've got El to traumatize, let me be!" Korbin ranted, moving further away from Cassidy on the couch.

"Fine, be that way," Cassidy scoffed stubbornly.

"And this is why Korbin is going to die alone," Ellery laughed, causing a flicker of a smile to play across Cassidy's face.

"And why one of you will end up killing the other, thank Merlin for that too…" Korbin mumbled.

Before Ellery of Cassidy could come up with any form of a comeback, the sounds of a very flustered Eric filled the common room as he shuffled into the entrance.

"What did _he_ do this time….MORA!" Cassidy shouted as Eric rushed in. She hung limply in his arms, blood dripping to the ground from a deep gash lacing her cheek. A terrified, menacing look plastered onto her sleeping face, Mora shuddered violently. Instinctively, Ellery and Cassidy bounded up, protectively snatching Mora away from Eric.

Not taking any hesitant, Korbin grabbed hold of Eric's shoulders, slamming him roughly into the wall. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" he boomed into his face. Before Eric could even come up with anything to defend himself, Korbin crashed his skull against the wall, dropping him to the ground. Eric lay motionless in pain, appearing as if he were dead.

Cassidy and Ellery laid Mora across the couch, now frantic an unsure of what to do next. "Is she breathing?" Korbin demanded, coming to the girls' aid.

"I…I think so," Cassidy sputtered. "What in Merlin's name could he do that would cause this?"

"A hell of a lot more than we can imagine," Ellery said. "For all we know, she might not -"

"Don't say that!" Cassidy bellowed.

"What's all the commotion a-" a voice asked causally before cutting itself off mid-word. There stood Tom at the doorway to the common room, looking as if he could drop dead their. His dark brown eyes became locked on Mora, who began to shake with more and more violence with each passing moment. Rushing to her side, Tom grabbed her hand, knowing all too well what was happening.

"My fault….all my fault…I upset her," Tom mumbled, speaking to himself.

"Tom, do you know what's happening?" Cassidy asked. "TOM!"

"This is all your fault," Tom spat, Eric's feeble state catching his eye. "You worthless, no good piece of -"

"You really have the animosity to blame _me_, Tom? After what _you_ did?" Eric shouted, rising to his feet.

"After he what, kissed another girl? Phf, that's comparable to you how?" Korbin mocked, drawing closer to Eric. "I mean, sure, the bitch flipped out because she caught him snogging some other girl, so what? Do you even remember what _you_ did to her?"

"That's not what I mean," Eric spat.

"Than what do you mean?" Cassidy bellowed, entrapping Eric in this circle that had surrounded him in a true Slytherin, stab-you-in-the-back-and-laugh-our-areses-off fashion.

"Have you seen that mark on her face?" Eric said dryly. All eyes were cast towards Tom, Cassidy's full of disgust, Ellery in utter shock, Korbin in disbelief. Taking pride in unmasking Tom, a smirk played across Eric's face. "That my friend was all Tom."

"He's lying," Ellery sputtered. "Tom!" he shouted forcefully, although it did not even faze Tom. "Tom please tell us he's lying."

Tom looked gravely to the ground, giving enough of an answer that anyone needed.

"Oh, come on why do you all looked so shocked?" Eric mocked.

"DO YO SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Tom bellowed, coming dangerously closer to Eric. "Do you see what you're sick little obsession has done to all of us? Have you seen what it's done to Mora? Look at her! YOU'VE KILLED HER!"

Eric's honey eyes pierced straight through Tom, not allowing himself to become intimidated.

"Oh know, but you wanted this, didn't you? You've always taken pride in hurting her, why not just finish her off?"

"HEY!" Eric shouted into Tom's face. "You want the truth? Yeah, I hit her. Yeah, I roughed her up. But I _never_ went as far as you did. I never hurt her emotionally. Not like you, Mister Ladies Man. Tom Riddle, who could get any girl in the whole bloody school and never give a damn. You can't just keep your hands to yourself, no can you?"

"Now _that's_ a lie!" a voice from the stairs sounded. As the person cascaded down the steps, all heads turned to see the last person the expected to give a confession tonight.

"Jades, don't you dare…"

"No Eric, it's over," Jades boomed. "Do I hate Mora? Yeah, sure as hell. Do I want to see her like this? Not yet at least. Might as well come clean"

"If you do this you're pulling yourself down along with me," Eric warned.

"Silencio!" Cassidy shouted, her silencing charm hitting Eric square in the chest, "Continue," she snapped.

"Well, our little Eric here is a bold face liar when he says he never wanted to see Mora hurt emotionally." She turned her focus to Tom, who still felt timid around her. "Do you really want to know why you ended up kissing me, or more the less, me letting me kiss you?"

She pulled a small, empty vial from her pocket. Tossing it to Tom, he caught it, examining the glass. "Exhibit one, empty bottle of the well acclaimed love potion." A fuming, shocked expression filled Tom's face as he glared to Jades.

"We got you Tom," Jades shrugged innocently.

"You bitch..."

"Afraid so," Jades smirked. "Not that it makes a difference now anyway. Innocent little Mora gets her little old heart and her face broken, Eric's alone and pretty bloody creepy if I may say so myself, you're alone and have to deal with the fact that you fell into the entire mess, and I don't get paid for all my hard work. Looks like we all lose. Oh well, I guess Mora can always run off and snog with the Hagrid the half-breed. So, we all lose _and_ we have to imagine that disturbing thought for the rest of our lives."

Snatching Korbin's wand away from him, Tom pointed it straight at Jades, ready for the one word to spill from his lips that could send him to Azkaban for the rest of his life. But, he never even got the chance.

"What is going on here?" Slughorn shouted sternly as he entered the common room. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon Mora, whose state had been neglected in all the blaming. Rushing to her side, Slughorn checked to see if Mora even had a pulse.

"How long?" he ordered. Not one person answered, some ashamed that they hadn't been taking care of her, others fuming that they never got to curse another. "HOW LONG?"

"She's been here about four minutes," Ellery responded.

Not wasting time asking anymore questions, Slughorn pulled a small vial from his cloak. Leaning Mora's back against the back of the couch, Slughorn poured a signal drop of the murky yellow liquid down her throat.

And then, like she had been pulled out under water, Mora's eyes flashed open. Choking for air, Mora clung heavily onto the couch. "Mora, are you all right?" Slughorn asked. Slowly, she shook her head. "Do you remember anything?" he asked. Mora's eyes darted to Tom, filled with fear and shock that had been there only minutes ago. "Rest now, you are safe." With this, Mora's eyelids reluctantly shut, hiding away the pain they bore.


	37. Yesterday

37. Yesterday

"And she has not said a word to you either?" Dippet asked Madame Garrah, whose eyes were lined with more bags than ever due to her constant worry for Mora, who had been in the hospital wing for the past two days.

"No headmaster," she replied. "She just seems to stare off into space, she barley eats anything."

"Is she truly that injured?"

"Physically, she has been weakened, terribly. She has lost all strength, like she's lost the will to live. Emotionally," she lowered her voice, her gaze darting over to the girl who remained awake, unable to shut her eyes for fear of what may lay in her dreams, "Emotionally….Merlin, who knows what must have happened. She is completely shattered."

Mora lay motionless, although she could hear every word they were saying. Did they honestly believe they weren't obvious whenever they talked about her? But no matter what they whispered of, how they worried, what they were diagnosing her with, nothing the professors or the acclaimed healers that had been called to examine her could do to penetrate her. Nothing could possibly take away or add to the pain that she felt. And it was from one little memory.

Thunder clapped above the flimsy, cottage roof, ringing out its fury on the sleeping children. Mora sat curled up in her bed, unable to even move in her spot. The bed was small, barely big enough for a dog to fit in, but Mora would not complain. She was the smallest of her family, after all, and the only one who even had something to sleep on beside the cold, dusty ground of the one-roomed shack.

The cottage lay in the middle of now where as far as Mora could tell. Large towering trees hovered over view, blocking the shelter from all eyes, or as far as Mora's young brain could fathom.

It had only seemed like yesterday when the family was safe at home, only for their father to rush them out of their warm house and lead them to this dump.

Had it not been yesterday, that Clara heard her long time boyfriend from Beauxbatons had dumped her that lead to a week and a half of trying to cheer her up? Had it not been yesterday that Ardien started school? Had it not been yesterday that Joshua had failed miserably on a good half of his exams?

Where had yesterday gone? Had it turned its back on the Carteas, leaving them to fend for themselves but nothing left but it's sweet memories? Had it truly deserted them?

Casting her small grimaced hazel eyes towards the other sleeping bodies, Mora watched as they, for the most part, slept peacefully side by side, despite the harsh conditions they were put under.

It was strange, Mora had such a large family, and yet Mora felt strangely and utterly alone.

Her father wandered off somewhere unknown outside the cabin when he insisted for the past two days he not let himself sleep at nights for some strange fear that Mora did not know of.

As another bolt of thunder laced across the violet night sky, Mora felt her heart race, pitter-pattering loudly inside her tiny body. Unable to muster any of her own courage any longer, she hurried off her dog bed. Shuffling across the room, she curled beside her sister, wanting desperately to feel safe in her arms.

"OUCH…. Josh you moron, that's my stomach!" Clara groaned groggily as Mora accidentally elbowed her in the gut roughly.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" Joshua hissed angrily, apparently he had also been awake this entire time. Snapping his eyes open, Josh's gaze feel onto Mora, who had been holding herself tighter and tighter with each passing moment.

"Mora?" he coughed, pushing through his immensely long and shaggy blonde hair that had been growing profusely the past year.

"Mora," Clara whispered, leaning towards the girl, "what are you doing up?"

"I…I couldn't sleep…" Mora squeaked, hoping she wasn't about to be scolded.

Clara's face softened as she pulled her youngest sister closer, all too aware of what confusion and pain she must be going through. "Mora, what if you woke dad? What would he say?"

"That there's nothing to worry about," Mora recited in shame, hanging her head. Oh yes, she had been through this before. And each time, she had been told the exact same thing.

_There's nothing to worry about…. Everything's all right…. Don't worry…._

"Phf, yeah right," Joshua scoffed as he turned onto his side, huffing to him self although loud enough to catch Clara's ear.

"Merlin, for once, Josh, will you _please_ set a good example for her!" Clara snapped, not noticing as Ardien rolled out from his fake sleep, watching as the scene unfolded.

"Okay, you want me to be the model 'oldest sibling,' gag that we all want to believe is true? Do you?" Josh ranted as he stomped off his feet, Clara rolling her eyes at her elder brother's stupidity. "Well how about a little honesty, that's what all the model families do, don't they? Not that we would know what perfect is either, considering we're the farthest from it."

"There are many worst off than us," Clara warned, dangerously dropping her tone as she rose from her spot on the ground to reach eye to eye with her brother, although his lanky figure towered over her.

"Oh, you mean the one's they've already killed!" Josh cried in mock happiness. "Well, they we're lucky, considering they didn't have all this time we do to think about when they're gonna show up for us, now did they?"

Ardien looked over in curiosity, while Mora buried her face in her hands, not wanting to listen to her brother and sister fight any longer.

"Drop it right now, Josh, you know as well as I do we don't know the whole story," Clara snapped, suddenly coming to her breaking point. Ever since their father had sat them down for this talk three mere days ago, both Joshua and Clara seemed to always be on edge, unable to even be civil to one another.

"We sure as bloody hell know enough!" he stormed, flinging his arms in the air. "Why don't we just tell her now and spare everyone this misery!"

"Tell who?" Ardien inquired curiously, finally making his presence in the room evident.

"No one!" Clara shouted, instantly Ardien reverted to his timid state. She turned her stare back to Josh, her crystal blue eyes slicing through him like ice.

"You know as well as I do," she started, dropping her voice to a point where Mora could barley distinguish the words, "When dad told us it was for us to help protect the others. Okay Josh? _Protect_ them. Not to frighten them."

"But how can we protect them if they don't even know what they're up against?"

"We don't even know what we're up against, Josh," Clara said forcefully. "Ever since, _he_ disappeared, dad assumed we were safe. But now…now, who knows. Some of his supporters are still out there, just like when they found mom…"

"Don't even go there!" Joshua snarled back. "No use remembering lost battles…"

"Josh, look at you," Clara sighed as she gazed to her brother, a mix of sadness and hope trailing in her voice. "Sixteen and you expect you can save us all. We can't even save ourselves. We don't even know why they're after us."

"We know why!" Josh snapped, "We know they want -"

"But have you ever stopped yourself to think _why_ Josh? Have you ever stopped to even imagine what they could possibly want with, you know..." she said, trying to be as discreet as possible. She pulled her brother closer, whispering in his ear.

"Have you ever wondered what he, and them, could possibly want with her? She's just a baby, a child. Barley coming into her powers, what threat could she possibly posses? Have you ever even asked yourself that, Josh?"

"Every day I'm alive and mom isn't," he responded, still in his sister's grasp.

"Then let's not make her sacrifice, and the ones dad and all of us are making, go in vain," Clara said softly.

"Is everything okay sissy?" Mora called nervously, easing away the tension hanging in the humid air with the slightest hint of her voice.

"Of course, Mora," Clara cooed, pulling Mora into her arms. "Everything's all right. Now let's all try to get some sleep."

But as soon as the children rested their heads back to the ground, trying to snatch away even one moment of uninterrupted peace from the hectic world that lay yards away, fate had another thing planned for them.

"_INCENDIO!_"

An explosion rocketed through the woods, sending each and every Cartea child jumping to their feet in fright. Glowing red and yellow flames painted the sky, dancing with their terror over the trees, now crumbling into ashes. Their entire line of sight had gone up into the blaze, the flames dripping dangerously close to the roof of their shack.

"KIDS!" Mr. Cartea shouted from outside. Bolting into the cabin, Mora could tell this was much worse than she expected. Wand extended, a fierce, yet terrified look stamped onto his face. "We have to move, NOW!"

Without needing any more warning, Joshua and Clara simultaneously wrenched out their wands. A look of collectiveness surfaced over their tired expressions, masking their utter fear and unknowing of what was to come next. Joshua turned to Clara, whose composure was on the urge of falling apart.

"Whatever you do, do not let them see your face," he warned, fearing the same demise for her as it had fallen upon their mother, the same mistakes their attackers had made four years ago.

"It makes no difference," Clara sighed. She cast her same, hazel eyes to the ground. She knew this was it. She knew the moment they even caught a glimpse of her, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Little did the attackers know, it was her baby sister and not her that they seeked that night.

"Clara, what's…?" Ardien started.

"Not a word," their father snapped, instantly silencing the curious and frightened boy. Mora stood silent, unable to piece together emotions or words to what anxiety she was feeling know.

Flooding around the horizon, what sounded as if dozens of voices cackled through the night air, admiring the blaze. They surrounded the shack completely, forcing Mr. Cartea to regretfully abandon any escape routes he would lead the kids on.

"Let us end this, once and for all," a voice snarled.

"RUN KIDS!" Mr. Cartea screeched. But before they could even reach the door, it was too late. A hurdle or fire cascade over the house, creating a giant inferno where they now stood. Fighting through the flames, Clara wrenched Mora off the ground, shielding the child in her arms.

"No matter what happens," she whispered in the girl's tiny pea shaped ear, "When we get out there, run as fast as you can and don't look back. I will follow you."

Mora nodded hastily, although Clara knew very well that she would not be upholding to this agreement. Shoving his boot into the flames, Mr. Cartea kicked down the door. He and Joshua took the brunt of the battle, attempting to shield the others from the cascade of curses coming their way.

Jumping behind her father and brother, Clara dropped Mora. "Go there as soon as I fall, see?" she said, pointing to the woods as she blocked a spell which came dangerously close to her head.

"Fall? Why fall?" Mora yelped, her tiny little voice shaking in confusion and utter terror.

"Do it, Mora!" Clara orded, tears stuck in her eyes.

"There she is!" a voice called. Turning hastily, Clara watched in horror as a green flash of light soared towards her, slamming right into her chest. A look of shock and horror forever shammed onto her face, Clara toppled backwards, crashing into the flimsy wall of the house.

"CLARA!" Joshua screamed, watching as his sister became engulfed with flames.

"YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR, I'll KILL YOU!" Joshua shouted, running head on into the mist of the wizard.

"Josh, NO, STOP IT'S A -"

Another scream ripped through the forest, followed by the hollow thud of a limp body hitting the ground. Terrified, Mora buried her head into her hands as Ardien pulled her closer to him.

_Go there as soon as I fall…as soon as I fall..._

Mustering up all the strength harbored in her tiny body, Mora felt her legs beneath her rocket as she sprinted away into the obese of trees, pulling Ardien behind her. Just as they slipped away, all eyes fell upon them, the attackers realizing yet again they had missed their mark.

"Mora, where are we -"

"THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE!"

"IT'S THEM!"

"THEY CANNOT HIDE!"

"JUST A BIT FURHTER!"

Suddenly alarmed by the wizards in hot pursuit of them, Mora spotted a large chasm in the ground, covered by a billow of moss and roots that sprang from the ground. Without taking any hesitation, she dove inside, pulling her brother down with her.

Feeling her ankle snap beneath her weight, Mora opened her mouth to scream out in pain. Without warning, a hand clasped against her mouth, shunning away any sound. In panic, Mora turned to see her father behind her and Ardien.

"Where did they go?" one attacker snapped.

"They must have gone up ahead!" another called as the stamped of angry feet pounded from above.

Resting his hands firmly upon the shoulders of his remaining two shivering, crying children, Mr. Cartea felt tears consume him, attacked his sense of courage he meant to portray for his and their mother's children. Needing to escape before the wizards realized their fatal error, Mr. Cartea apperated away, the three last Cartea's dissolving into the air as the raging fire consumed the last of Joshua and Clara.

But the Death Eaters had not hit their mark that night. And it would only take them a few more years to realize grave error.


	38. On the Edge of the Forest

38. On the Edge of the Forest

Blaring rays of the sun brightly slanted through the branches of the trees, blisteringly hitting Mora's eyes. She sat alone on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, merely looking straight ahead at whatever may lay behind those trees.

It had been three days since she was released from that prison others like to call a hospital wing. For two weeks straight Mora had been drilled and drilled with tests and examinations by healers, all desperately attempting to find some illness, some charm, some physical imperfection that could have caused Mora's sudden change of heart.

Some even demanded Mora be shipped back off to St. Mungo's for further "observation," yet much to Mora's relief, were denied each time by Dippet. Despite their determination, whether to help or for profit, each healer came up with nothing, bitterly accepting their defeat.

Mora refused to tell anyone of what happened while she slept, what she saw, even what had triggered it. Again and again she had been questioned, like she was being interrogated for some unspoken crime.

But she remained silent, only answering questions like "how are you," and "how do you feel," with the same bitter response. To everyone's amazement, even Professor Dumbledore couldn't get through to Mora, coming up with the same empty questions with no answer.

The warm May breeze played with a stray strand of Mora's piercing blonde hair, dangling it in the wind. It seemed like yesterday Mora would appreciate this long awaited sprit of weather after braving the cruelties of winter.

But now the warm air just seemed to sift through her, not making much of a difference if any to Mora's undeniable unhealthy mentality that had seemed to consume her for the worst beyond anyone's help.

_When we get out there, run as fast as you can and don't look back_.

Mora snapped her eyes closed, unwanting for the misery laced between her sister's final words to her. Mere minutes of knowing of her sister's very existence, she had been snatched out of the picture, the last of her eaten away into mere ashes before Mora's eyes. And an elder brother too. Joshua. Just as determined and sometimes stubborn as Mora could be now a days.

_Josh, look at you. Sixteen and you expect you can save us all._

Sixteen. Joshua had been sixteen when he was murdered. Sixteen when he fought for vengeance on his sister's death. Sixteen. Now a year younger than Mora was, barley grazing past her coming of age.

Yesterday Mora could never imagine dying at sixteen. But now, death seemed more of a blessing than a curse.

It had been Mora's fault. All of it. Her sister died trying to protect her, her eldest brother died in a battle forged by her, her older brother died in an attempt to spare her life, her father died to lead Mora to freedom. And now Mora knew even her mother had died to protect her daughter.

_Then let's not make her sacrifice, and the ones dad and all of us are making, go in vain_

That's all any of Mora's family members had ever done for her. Protect her. Save her. Shield her.

Try in a desperate attempt to love her through all the hardship and pain tearing them so far apart. Each one died in the desperate fight to free Mora.

Mora had been the one all along who they had been searching for. Mora was the one who deserved to die. And in return, each person who ever loved her gave up their life.

_They don't deserve to die…I don't deserve to live..._

Where those wizards who had hunted down and demolished her family still out there? Would their murderous appetites not be appeased until their hands were drenched in her blood?

Was that the ultimate end of Mora Cartea? Was it destiny for her to die at their hands, or would fate push her to fight?

_Fight. Oh, sure. _ Mora thought sarcastically, her attitude shining through her destitute.

How could Mora fight when she lacked the will to live? How could she go on when there was nothing that laid ahead? How could she live when already she was half dead?

_When we get out there, run as fast as you can and don't look back. I will follow you. _

"But you didn't, did you?" Mora whispered hoarsely, tears begging to track down from her swelling hazel eyes. "You never followed me," she said solemnly into the trees, rising from her spot on the ground.

Clenching her hands into tight fists, Mora felt all her anguish, all her anger unleashed towards this forest, resembling far to well the one she had seen in the memory.

"YOU NEVER FOLLOWED ME!" she bellowed, shaking from head to toe. Unable to contain herself any more, Mora let out shrilled, anguished scream into the trees, the sound of her voice carrying deep within the woods.

Losing control of her legs, Mora felt her feet slip out from under her. As she crashed to the ground, Mora felt another come up behind her, catching her before she made the painful impact.

"Easy there," a hearty voice soothed. Mora turned to face Hagrid, a worried and frazzled expression deep within his eyes. Losing all composure, Mora clung to him, releasing out all her sobs. "It's all right," he cooed, even though he was unaware of what exactly caused the girl to reach this point. "It's all ok."

Pulling away, Mora looked back up to Hagrid, ashamed of letting herself come to this pathetic point in front of him. "How…how did you know I was out here?" she asked, stuttering through her words as she tried to tame her quickened breath.

"I, er…please don't get mad," he said nervously, twitching the back of his neck. "I followed you….I'm sorry Mora, I really am! I'm just…. worried." The word slumped from his mouth, as if he were expecting Mora to practically slap him for using it. She didn't instead stood in awe.

"It's just…" he continued, "You haven't talked to me in at least a month. I'm just so, so…"

"I guess there's a lot of explaining to do," Mora sighed, sitting back onto the ground.

"Mora," Hagrid started, resting beside her, "If ye' don't want ter, you don't have to tell me anything, really. Just tell me yer gonna be okay."

"No, Rubeus," Mora interjected. She took a deep breath, releasing the anxiety from her throat. "I have to tell you. I don't know why I waited so long. Its just….I need someone I trust to know."

There was no turning back now. Something inside Mora just knew, she _needed_ to tell him. Everything. From the moment she had arrived in Hogwarts.

"Yer can trust me," he said softly.

"And then, they let me out again, and here I am." Mora finished.

It had been the most grueling, yet at the same time, refreshing hour of her life. For the past sixty minutes, Mora finally let it all out. Everything from her abrupt arrival here, to the last, painful memory that had been bestowed upon her. The entire hour, she had just talked.

She had never really done that before. Just rant on and have someone listen respectfully. Whether because Hagrid thought she was simply crazy and belonged in a mental institution, or he really and truly cared about Mora, he had just sat there the entire time. Taking in every word Mora had said, one by one.

Mora felt, strangely enough, as if this huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, literally. A huge wave of relief fell over her, maybe even for a moment at least. For the first time in months, she felt peace.

True, real peace.

She had never really discussed much of her memories with Tom. Did she tell him of them, sometimes yes, sometimes no, sometimes not in entirety. But it never really felt as if Mora was releasing any pain or anxiety of the burden the visions had placed on her through this.

Tom never brought the subject up, fearing it would only hurt Mora through discussing them. But it the end, his silence ended up hurting her anyway.

Turning to face Rubeus, Mora feared whatever response he would give her, most likely negative, as she speculated. But, much to her relief, Mora saw now confusion, nor anger, nor guilt, nor disgust, nor any other of those bad emotions you can stick after the word 'nor.'

Instead, in his eyes were real sorrow, pain dashed into his expression. This is exactly what Mora dreaded the most. But yet, there was more. In his eyes, Mora could see compassion, something that she had not been familiar with in a very long time.

"And, yer sure," he began, coughing through his suddenly hoarse voice, speaking over the rest of the Cartea family, "yer sure they're all…"

"Dead?" Mora finished with grievance. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Mora," Rubeus started after sitting in an awkward silence for far too long, "why didn't yeh tell me?"

"I guess…I guess I was, afraid, really," she replied softly, the words sinking into her just as much as they were to him. "Wow," she whispered, suddenly raising her voice back to a hearable level, "I've never really said that all aloud, to anyone."

"Yeh know, Mora," Rubeus started, "That I will always be here for yer. And nothing will stop me, yeh hear?"

"I know," Mora said, another gust of summer like wind ripping through the trees. "Thank you, Rubeus. So much. You have no idea…"

"Hey," Rubeus chuckled, "That's what friends are fer, right?"

"Right. Rubeus," Mora started, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Actually," he said, timidly at first, but then he gained confidence quickly. "I need to show yeh somethin'." Nodding in agreement, Mora followed as Hagrid as he lead her back into the castle, unaware that someone had been lurking behind them the entire time.

"Come on in," Hagrid whispered as he and Mora shuffled into a dark room on the edge of the castle.

"Rubeus, what is this place?" Mora asked curiously as Hagrid promptly shut the door.

Moving the opposite end of the tiny, dust layered room, Hagrid stood beside a chest. "Yeh promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course, Rubeus," Mora replied quickly.

"Whatever yer do," he said heartily, unlatching the box. "Don't be scared."

"Scared of what?" Mora asked, but she got her reply the entire well, but not from Hagrid.

Sliding off the lid of the box, a giant, shadowy creature lurched from the box, coming aside Hagrid. Mora felt her heart race as she backed away into the wall. A giant spider now perched beside Hagrid, looking fierce, as if it were ready to strike at any given moment.

"Yeh said yeh wouldn't get scared!"

"Who…who said I was scared?" Mora choked out as Hagrid gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay fine, I'm scared, only because you just unleashed a giant spider!"

"I prefer Aragog, if you ask me."

Mora felt her jaw drop in shock, close to hitting the cold stone ground. "Did…" she stuttered, "Did he just…?"

"Talk? Yeah, he can do that," Hagrid laughed. "Mora, yer don't have ter be afraid. Aragog's completely harmless! Wouldn't hurt a fly, he wouldn't, no sir!"

"Well, maybe a fly," the spider, apparently named Aragog muttered under its breath, "But never a friend of Hagrid's. You have my trust." With this, the spider kneeled into what appeared to be a bow in Mora's direction.

"Uh, thank you," she said shyly. "Rubeus, how long, how long has he…?"

"Been 'ere? A year about. He's been good though, hasn't been seen by anybody. And a good friend too!" he explained cheerfully.

The spider's beady, black eyes gazed upon Mora, scrutinizing her every move. "I sense much pain in this one," he said softly, "Just as I."

Mora store back to Aragog, her hazel eyes softening upon him. Maybe this creature she had suddenly judged to be dangerous wasn't half bad after all?

"Well, Aragog, I'll be back later to feed yer," Hagrid said happily.

"Very well," the spider replied as he curled back up into his box. "Until next time I suppose, Hagrid, Miss."

With this, Hagrid placed the lid over the box, twisting a lock on it. "Sleep tight old buddy," he smiled, patting the top of the crate.

As Hagrid and Mora shuffled back into the light, lively parts of the castle, Mora felt her heart yearning to see the spider again.

_I sense much pain in this one…just as I. _

What did he mean by this? Could he possibly relate his own situation to Mora's? Could Mora parallel her life to that of Aragog?

"So, what did yer think?" Hagrid beamed cheerfully.

"He's amazing, Rubeus," Mora smiled.


	39. No More

39. No More

The dark vastness of the June night cascaded quickly over the castle, filling its halls with the same, eerie silence Tom remembered from all those months ago. Sauntering down the halls, now more than ever, Tom loathed his prefect duties, more than in September, more than after Christmas.

After all that Tom had gone through this year, all the ups, all the downs, all the sweat, blood, and tears, he had never crashed so low as he had right now.

The latest craze of gossip and rumors of Tom had gone their share of times around, each one more distant and ineffective to Tom than the last.

At one time, the attention had been a blessing, then a curse, and now, now Tom simply didn't even care nor wanted to care anymore. There was only one thing on his mind now. A simple, four letter word that seemed worlds away from him now.

Mora.

And of course, there was that other one that Tom could not escape.

Love.

How was it, when these too words once walked hand in hand, that they were shunned so far apart now? Hadn't been merely weeks ago that Tom and Mora been happy, only to be ripped apart by the scheming Eric and Jades, each fighting as allies for their own, sick ambitions?

It seemed like only yesterday that loving Mora was the only right thing in Tom's life. And now, it was the one thing on the verge of destroying both of them.

Mora dared not even look in Tom's direction ever since…that day.

She would avoid him at all coasts, even if it would kill her. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he persisted, Mora would not speak, nor acknowledge him. Tom knew Mora was only trying to protect herself, but how was he to explain what had really happened if she would not even stand in the same room with him for ten measly seconds?

_Does it even matter anymore? _ His inner voice bickered. _You ended it now. It's all your fault._

_No, that's not true! It was Jades and Eric! They did it, not me_

_You were the one who hit her. If that's not saying, "I love you," I have no idea what is..._

"Oh, for the last time, SHUT UP!" Tom roared, fully unaware he was thinking to himself and now thinking aloud.

But it had been him. As much as Tom wanted to believe Mora just wanted to shield her heart from Tom, he knew that there was more. She was afraid, afraid he might hurt her physically, not just break her heart. Break something else.

Tom still could not believe it had all happened. What drove Tom to even go that far? What made him lose all his senses, cast him into the darkness, defy what is wrong over what is right? And then, he remembered.

"_You can run off to your little Slytherin gooneys and brag about how you'll all one day kill of every muggle-born that lives, and you'll all have you're fun. But in the end, you'll amount to absolutely nothing. When you live no one will love you, when you die no one will mourn you. No one will remember you, but maybe if you're that lucky, just as that annoying what's-his-name from school all those ages before..."_

The words burned into Tom's memory like fire, yet encased his mind like ice. The haunting message wrapped itself so tightly around him, suffocating him in their dark grasp.

Tom knew part of what Mora said was to be true.

If he were not to do something now, he would end up, as she called it, _that annoying what's-his-name from school all those ages before_.

No matter how much it hurt Tom, he was free of Mora for the moment. He needed to use this temporary lapse to his advantage. No longer would his nagging voice of guilt alarm in his mind when he snuck away to the second story bathroom. No longer would he fear of displeasing her.

There would be no more lies, no more mystery disappearances. No more sneaking off to the bathroom, no more unheard and undeclared plans of vengeance. No more murder, no more violence, just no more. No more until school had ended. No more.

After tonight at least.

There would be, although, one last show. The big, final number before the curtain closed on Tom's opening act. Tonight, blood would finally be shed across Hogwarts. There would be no warning, no message, and no cease-fire. There would be nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Nowhere in the world would be safe. Not after tonight.

The sun shone brightly over Hogwarts, each student cheery and ready for another week of studies. The corridors buzzed with excitement for the long weekend that lay ahead for the Easter holiday, each student and professor anticipating it with a longing itch, much expected for all occupants of Hogwarts to want time off to be lazy and just have fun. Absolutely nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Phf. Well. What they say most defiantly is true. Don't judge a book by its cover. You just might end up being the one dying at the end of the story. Or in this case, almost the end.

A small girl ran timidly into the abandoned girls' lavatory, shoving the heavy door shut with a definite slam behind her. Tears fogging the inside of her widely framed glasses, the girl ran into the nearest stall, sobbing hysterically. Locking the stall, she rested upon the toilet, her cries echoing off the high ceiling of the bathroom.

As her tears began to run feverously down her face, the girl heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom that lay outside the stall. Like a weird, hissing noise that she could not distinguish a voice too.

_One of the boys come to play another trick on me no doubt_, she thought to herself, wallowing in her own self-pity.

Why did everyone have to pick on her? What did poor, weak, pathetic little Myrtle ever do to make everyone hate her? Was it her? Was it because she was what her mum liked to call _in touch with her emotions_?

_Sure, and everyone else calls me a cry baby..._ The small little girl whined to herself.

Fury rising inside her, the girl unlatched the stall, pushing open the door.

"Listen you!" she called, trying to intimidate whoever was in the room. "If you don't leave right now I'm going to tell a professor and -"

But she never finished the warning. Emerging before her, the girl looked in terror as a pair of menacing, yellow eyes flashed before her. Losing all breath midsentece, the girl shrank to the ground, her glassy eyes forever open in horror.

Little did anyone know, some day to be little old Moaning Myrtle, was one of the very first within Hogwarts to be killed by the wizard someday to be known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.


	40. Discoveries and Accusations

40. Discoveries and Accusations

Shuffling down the corridor, Mora felt the bright June sun shine through the windows, illuminating her pale skin in the reflection of the glass. Transfiguration had always been the worst class of the day, what better way to waste it than heading off to the bathroom and supposedly being 'sick.' Some would say it wasn't proper or like Mora to treat her academics so disgracefully, but at this point, Mora could simply care less.

There had been a prominent change in Mora. Slowly, she began to regress into what some would call, "normal." But Mora knew she was far from it. She began to lose her interest in many things that had once important to her, like Quidditch. She simply gave up the sport, assuring herself silently that to play any further would tie painful memories to her forever.

But deep down, those close to her, who truly knew her, knew far too well Mora was not the same as before. She remained distant, spending on hours end merely staring off into space, lost inside her own mind.

It had gone on since the last memory, and after the day she spent with Hagrid, Mora had not spoken a word of it again, as if she were disregarding it.

Many things occupied Mora's mind now, blocking any trail of though she attempted to make any sense out of ever. She still had absolutely no idea where she would be spending the summer.

Dumbledore had once mentioned something about her remaining at school, but did it still apply now? Would they find her a place to stay for those three long months, or would they simply disregard her and toss back out onto a street, in a world she barley even knew?

Coming to a halt, Mora spotted the bathroom door. She shoved it open absent-mindedly, not knowing another had done this mere minutes ago. As she pressed on through the empty lavatory, Mora examined herself in the mirror, desperately attempting the press down a few stray blonde hairs that insisted on sticking up disobediently.

"Oh Merlin, now I'm acting like Cass to," she laughed. Unwitting to continue in this swell of vanity, Mora turned to leave.

Right before her lay the one thing that would change the way history could have been written forever.

Stopping abruptly, Mora felt all the blood freeze in her veins. Her heart stopped beating in her chest, leaving nothing there but an empty shell. All ideas of being rational left her mind. Coming to her senses, Mora realized exactly what she was staring upon.

A dead body.

Panic flooding though her body, Mora eyes became transfixed upon it, the little girl that had once lived now shrunken against an open toilet stall, her beady black eyes wide open in her skull, strands of dark brown hair spreading to every angle. A pair of thick, round glasses lay shattered on the ground beside her.

By the look in her eyes, Mora saw the one thing she had seen on too many accounts. That slight tint of fear, the flicker of understanding your fate a moment too late. Four times to be exact, each more gruesome and horrifying than the next. This girl did not just die.

She had been murdered.

Adrenalin pumping through her entire body, Mora let out a shrill, terrified scream, her horror bouncing loudly off the bathroom walls. Almost instantly, a figure came bounding into the bathroom, a student not much younger than Mora. A young Ravenclaw, looking utterly horrified when she heard Mora's screams of peril.

"What's the matter? Are you safe? Are you alright?" she asked hurriedly. Unable to even speak, Mora pointed outward, her arm shivering in her socket. Following her finger, the girl looked upon the same sight Mora could not tear her eyes away from.

"GET THE HEADMATSER! SOMONE! HELP!" the girl cried as she stampeded out into the hall, causing uproar in the throngs of students exiting their classes.

Mora curled up there on the floor, clutching to her sides in panic. "No….no…not again, no," she murmured to herself out of her hysteria. As her eyes became locked on the girl's glassy, lifeless ones, Mora knew she could not be mistaken.

There was absolutely no way this girl had been simply petrified. The beast, the monster, whatever legend is said to lie in that imaginary or real chamber of secrets, had made its way to the girls' lavatory, and claimed its fourth victim.

As more and more professors, the nurse, staff members, and in some cases, anxious students, Mora remained frozen, her body numbing from the fear. Suddenly realizing of her state, Madam Garrah plucked Mora off the ground, dragging her away from the site. Reluctantly at first, Mora staggered, flaying behind the woman.

Taking one last, mournful look at the girl, Dippet lightly closed her eyes, and Mora was pushed out from the bathroom. Never to see that girl again.

"So, when you got into the bathroom, what did you do?"

Rubbing her temples furiously, Mora moaned. "I've told you at least twenty times! I went to the mirror, fixed my hair, and then went to leave!"

"And when you turned to leave _that's_ when you found her?"

"For the last time, yes!"

"Very well," the ministry official sighed, who had been questioning Mora on the 'occurrences,' that had taken place leading up to finding the girl, Myrtle, as Mora had learned.

The corridor they stood in was buzzing with people, the coroners reading to move the body out, covered in a neat, impersonal white sheet. Flash bulbs of reporter getting a quick glimpse of the scene exploded in every direction, only adding to the headache that Mora had acquired.

"Headmaster, may I speak with you?" the man questioned to Dippet, who had been standing beside Mora. Nodding, he followed the man a good two feet away, still leaving them in earshot of Mora.

"We will need to take her to the department, for further questioning," he explained professionally.

"And for what purpose?" Dippet said angrily. "You have been questioning Miss Cartea non-stop for the past three hours, I think you must have all the information you need."

"Yes, but in order to search for a motive…"

"Excuse me?" Dippet cut him off quickly and sternly. "A motive?" The man nodded surely, making Mora's jaw nearly hit the floor. "You have reason to suspect her?"

"Of course," the man began. "To put it into perspective, she shows up at the scene of the crime with an ordinary story, in most cases we would believe it."

"And what is the difference in this case?"

"Well, to put it frankly, she has been suspected of these crimes for a while. She just appears here in the start of term with no explanation, and it is just accepted? Not one of the smarter moves on the part of this school, if I may say so myself," the man critiqued. "And then suddenly, these messages begin to appear and students begin to wind up petrified across the school?"

"Yet you feel you have the authority to accuse her?"

"Well, in these cases -"

"This case is not like the others you have dealt with, sir. No, _this_ case is quite different. Miss Cartea is a model student who has done nothing but be the perfect image of Hogwarts this term, and even under her circumstances. Yet you think she is a murderer?"

"Still, she will need to come with me. Her parents will be contacted, no doubt?" he said, sifting his wand between his fingers, as if trying to intimidate the headmaster.

"That is impossible," Dippet said, retaking his official tone of voice.

"And why is that?" the man chuckled, waiting for yet another rise from the professor.

"They are dead. Does that answer your question?" The man remained silent, yet his definite smirk remained.

"And to finish that off, Mora will not be answering any more of your and your department's questions, questioning you do not have the evidence nor the power to take her. Good evening."

With this, Dippet turned his back on the man, returning to Mora's side. "Ms. Cartea, I know it has been a rough day for you," he said, "It would be best for you to return to the Slytherin house now. Quickly."

Tom snuck away from behind the corner, watching as Mora disappeared up the corridor, her horror struck expression forever molded into Tom's mind.

"Well, Tom, you got what you wanted," he whispered to himself, feeling his words tang in his mouth.

Indeed he had. It had been done. A young, seemingly depressed and hopeless girl of muggle heritage was dead, never standing a chance against the ultimate weapon Tom possessed. Tom had not even had to deal with the threat of being unmasked, all accusing eyes shifting as far away from him as possible. Things couldn't be better, right?

Except for the little fact that the girl he loved was about to take the fall for what he had done.

Shuffling into the corridor, Tom watched from afar as men in long, drab coats wheeled away a stretcher, something beneath it covered in a stark white sheet. Tom knew far too well exactly what was under it. The first in a list of Tom's that was bound to grow infinite.

Slowly, a ghostly pale hand sunk from under the stretcher, sticking out from under the sheet. The photographer to the acclaimed Daily Prophet snapped a picture just as if fell, not giving the coroners a chance to hide it away from the public eye.

Satisfied with his work, Tom turned to leave, his gaze colliding with the one of the one person Tom wished so desperately to avoid right now.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"It's not wise to be wandering around this late, Tom," Dumbledore warned. The cheeriness that once filled his eyes had been drained away, left with the despair and pain that had been laced with the discovery of Myrtle.

"Yes professor. I suppose…. I just had to see for myself," Tom paused. Turning back to the outside corridor of the bathroom, Tom watched as the stretcher was pushed away, leaving the walls of Hogwarts forever. "If the rumors were true," he finished.

"I'm afraid they are, Tom," Dumbledore responded. The two remained silent for what seemed like ages, each contemplating what was to happen next.

"And the school as well?" Tom began, his tone suddenly filling with anxiety and frustration, "They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they, Professor?"

"Headmaster Dippet may have no choice, I'm afraid," he sighed heavily. Dippet had thought of this conclusion around the time of the third student to be petrified, but then brushed away the idea when word that the mandrake potion was brewing successfully.

"Sir? If it all stopped. If the person responsible were caught…" Tom trailed off. Maybe he would find hope for Mora and his place at this school and not trapped in the Muggle world yet. Or maybe Dumbledore would dash his dreams right here.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Tom?" Dumbledore asked lightly, sensing the hint of anxiety glistening in Tom's dark, swirling eyes.

"No sir, nothing," Tom responded, after taking time to decided what his next move should be. Dumbledore looked at Tom curiously, as if he were to question him further. Yet, he never did.

"Very well, hurry along," he said. After biding his good byes, Tom rushed away, his pace strengthening with every step he took. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He remembered the place where he had followed Mora and Hagrid that day without them knowing. He knew exactly how he would save Mora, and make sure that half-breed never came near her again.


	41. Where Does Your Trust Lie?

41. Where Does Your Trust Lie?

Sneaking through the dark, empty hall of the castle, a lonesome door came into Tom's view. His heart began to beat faster and faster in his chest as he loomed upon the one thing that would free him of their anxiety he had been living with for months.

"This is the one," he whispered to himself. Drawing his wand out from his pocket, Tom drew in a deep breath, hoping the oaf wouldn't bother putting up with a struggle. He had no chance against Tom. And the sooner Hagrid saw that, the sooner Tom could move on with his and Mora's lives.

"C'mon Aragog," he could hear Hagrid moaning from inside the mysterious room, "Gotta get yeh outta here….C'mon now! In the box!"

Kicking the door open, Tom hurried inside, startling the flustered Hagrid. Pointing his wand directly at the Gryffindor's chest, Tom slammed the door shut, giving Hagrid no way of escape. "Evening Hagrid," Tom snarled as he advanced on the defenseless boy. The crate that lay next to him began to rock back and forth, Tom knowing exactly what lay inside it.

"I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid. I don't think you meant to kill anyone…"

"No, yeh can't!" Hagrid cried as Tom's wand suddenly shifted to the crate where Aragog hid inside. "You don't understand!"

"Hagrid!" Tom bellowed, cutting the boy off from his nervous rant. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"It wasn't him! Aragog never killed anyone, never!" Hagrid cried out emotionally in his last, feeble defense.

"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid," Tom spat. "Now, stand aside…"

Hagrid made a move to leap before the crate and save his beloved friend. But, he was too late.

Little did either Tom nor Hagrid know that another would, in fifty long off years, one day be viewing this scene, unknowing of the truth that laid just behind its façade.

"THEY CAUGHT HIM! THEY CAUGHT HIM!"

"HAGRID DID IT!" 

"THE MOSNTER'S DEAD!"

"HER DEATH AVENGED!"

These words rang harshly through Mora's ears that mild, Tuesday morning. Every house was buzzing with their retelling of the boy's capture, each portraying the gallant efforts of Tom Riddle to stop this murderer before he killed again.

Mora beat her head furiously, hoping to God someone had misunderstood, that Hagrid's name got mixed into these rumors by mistake.

That these were rumors, and nothing more.

That somehow, Hagrid was innocent.

He and Mora had become so much closer over the past weeks. There was just no way someone so kind and understanding could even fathom doing something so gruesome, so vile.

And the one question that was puzzling Mora and a good half of the school; what could Hagrid's motive possibly be?

Well, the oh-so important board of ministry officials, whom Mora now loathed with a passion, held Hagrid's fate in their hands. With much persuasion by Dumbledore, yet absolutely no help from Dippet at all, had decided on a lesser fate for the boy. The decided, whether justified or not, that Hagrid never meant for the 'beast,' to kill any one, however failed to tell anyone of his new little 'pet.' Therefore, the punished him as hardly as they could without imprisonment.

Instead, they ruled that Hagrid's wand, over a foot long of tired wood, was set to be snapped in half. Thus, Hagrid was banned from ever performing any magic again. He would not be banned or exiled from the magic world, however now he existed as a mere squib.

Mora wandered aimlessly across the vast hallways of Hogwarts, having no particular reason to continue on nor to stop wherever she was going. That is, if she was going anywhere. Mora let her feet shuffle along on their own will, carrying anywhere they willed while her head was left to wander in her own little world of confusion and unanswered questions.

Feeling her feet coming to a halt, Mora wondered what had brought her to even stop. Looking around with a puzzled expression, she saw she was before Professor Dumbledore's office, a single person towering above her although he was a good five feet away. Mora's eyes fell upon the one person she longed so desperately to see, yet at the same time, made her yearn for solitude yet again.

"Rubeus," she whispered, clutching her crossed arms.

"Mora…are yer al right?" he asked softly.

"I…uh…." She stuttered, although he and her knew that the one thing that needed to be said could not be found in this small talk.

"Why, Rubeus?" Hagrid's posture suddenly became rigid, his body frozen by the question.

"Yeh really think I did it?" Hagrid asked choked out, a mix of anger and hurt.

"Well, what do you expect me to believe?" Mora asked, her feeling of pain and betrayal shinning through. "You were caught, Rubeus. It's okay no, you don't have to lie to me. Just tell me why."

"I'm not lying!" he moaned angrily, "I'm innocent! Mora, yeh saw Aragog! Yer know how kind he is….how civil he is… He would never kill and innocent girl, yer remember! Remember the way he treated yeh?"

"Why feel remorse for a murderous bug anyway, Hagrid?" the cold voice of Korbin drawled as he came up from behind Mora. "It's dead anyway, too bad Tom didn't squash your bug right there in front of you."

"Aragog didn't hurt nobody!" Hagrid boomed.

"Careful Hagrid, you want to be careful now. No wand to protect yourself anymore, might want to watch what you say. That is, if you fancy living," Korbin snarled.

"Korbin, please!" Mora shouted, jumping between the two boys before they had the chance to rip each other's throats out. "Let's just go, okay?"

"Sure Mora," he said, pushing the girl out of the way, "Just as soon as I punish this half breed for even looking Slytherin, let alone being bold enough to bore them to death as well."

Drawing his wand from his robes, Korbin pointed the wand squarely at Hagrid's chest, making Hagrid's eyes bulge out from his skull. But before a spell even had the chance to fall from Korbin's lips, Mora already had her wand born, holding outwards.

"Mora, please don't tell me you're about to _protect_ this…" he ranted, full of disgust.

"Now did I say that?" she spat. "No, just let me do it," she said, turning her wand onto Hagrid. Hagrid's expression filled with shocked, terrified that his one, true friend was about to turn her back on him.

Poised and ready to fire, Mora took both boys by surprise. "Petrificus Totalus!" Suddenly, the spell cascaded from her wand, escaping into Korbin's chest. A look of awe in his face, Korbin tumbled backwards, as his limbs snapped together. He hit the floor as he became entirely stiff as a board, falling to Hagrid's feet. Pushing her wand safely away into her pocket, Mora turned back to Hagrid, a weak smile now lay upon his face.

"Still going to deny it?" Mora asked.

"I have nothing ter deny, I didn't do it," Hagrid repeated calmly.

"Then what did happen, Rubeus?" Mora snapped back.

"I was…framed."

"Framed? By who?"

"Tom," he said faintly, at such a low tone that Mora had to strain to hear.

"Tom? You think Tom framed you?" Mora echoed, her voice coated with both confusion and at the same time a weak hint of disbelief she would have preferred to keep hidden from ear shot.

"Mora, think about it," he began, "He musta followed us when I showed yeh Aragog. He knew and blamed him and me for what somebody else got away with!"

"But who, Rubeus? Who _did_ do it then?" Hagrid fell silent, knowing his answer would only drive him and Mora farther apart. "So that's it" Mora coughed out, fighting the urge of tears as hard as she could, "You blame Tom for all of it. I mean, are you serious? You honestly thing Tom is a _murderer_?"

"No, well, yes…but please, just think about it!" he begged desperately, not wanting to lose Mora after he lost everything else he ever had, "I know it must be hard for ye' to believe but…."

"OF COURSE IT IS! What did you expect!" Mora boomed, finally raising her voice.

"Then why can't yer even THINK ABOUT IT?" Hagrid yelped back.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Mora felt herself sink against the wall, leaning on it for support and to stop herself from lamely falling to the ground. Shell shocked, Hagrid moved a step closer, watching as fresh tears rolled down the girl's cheeks.

"I…still love him. And…it just can't be him," she whispered, "But it can't be you either," she added quickly but somberly just the same. "And now, I don't know who to believe."

"If I ever gave yeh the means not to trust me," he began softly, "I'm sorry. And I hope yer can find it in yer heart to be my friend again. Maybe someday." Before even giving her the chance to react, he disappeared into Dumbledore's office, leaving Mora standing stupidly in the corridor, alone.

Or, she thought she was alone.

"Mora..."

"Mora," the voice echoed again, Mora this time realizing who had heard the entire conversation.

_Oh, not the bloody hell now!_ Mora's mind screamed.

"Mora," he spoke again. Wiping the last soggy tear from her eyes, Mora backed up a few steps to see Tom, a worried yet calm look over his face.

"I'm guessing you heard all of that," she said softly, adjusting her wrinkled robes over her shoulders. "And saw, well…that," she added, gesturing to Korbin's still rigid body, lying across the ground.

"Er, yeah," he said, moving closer. Not wasting any time, Tom knew the prosper of the awkward side talk before getting to the point plague both Tom and Mora the past year, and now, more than ever, was time for a change.

"Mora, you never told me, you never said anything about…."

"Well, not like it matters anymore," she snapped. "Look, Tom." With this, she ripped away the bandage adoring her cheek, revealing the scar lacing her face, left there by no other than Tom. "That's why." Instantly, she plastered the bandage back to her face, almost self-consciously.

"Mora," he began again, stepping an inch closer, "I could never be able to tell you how sorry I am…"

"MERLIN! I'm sick of you being sorry, Tom!" Mora yelled out, breaking off Tom's apologies. "I'm sick of being hurt by you, I'm sick of hurting you! I'm sick of being such a mess. I'M SICK OF LOVING YOU!"

"Fine, then just tell me one thing," Tom said quickly. Giving Mora no time to answer, he pulled her close, embracing her in a long, endless kiss. Mora did not pull away or struggle, instead, felt safe again, as she once had almost two months ago. It was as if the world stopped turning, and her heart stopped breaking. Like all that had been done in the past weeks had been mended. But, it could not last forever.

"Tell me that meant nothing to you, that you felt nothing" Tom whispered as they parted.

Mora shook her head widely, pushing Tom away. "No Tom, NO!"

Sprinting off in the other direction, Mora could hear Tom calling after her, begging her to stop. Unable to answer his pleas, Mora pressed on, being chased by him halfway across the castle. Her heart beating faster and faster, Mora dodged into the nearest door, tired both physically and mentally from this constant struggle she had been living through for weeks. Coming up close behind her, Tom looked at the door in shock, disbelieving of where Mora had led him.

The dreaded girls' lavatory.


	42. With or Without You

42. With or Without You

Shoving herself into the bathroom, Mora bolted the door behind her, wanting a moment of seclusion away from Tom. Pressing her hands against the cold, hard wall, Mora let out a sob.

Mora had never felt so utterly in pain before. She had never been so harshly divided. It was simple really; be with Tom, or without Tom. But with Tom, came the pain the caused each other, the pain others gave them, the way the world tried to rip them apart. And away from Tom walked hand in hand with the pain of being forever separated from that could even be Mora's one true love.

Beating her head three times against the wall, Mora tried to release all the anxiety from her mind. But, in her defeat, all the blows left her with was a mind-boggling headache. Grasping her forehead in pain, Mora backed away from the wall, trying to flee her pathetic position.

"Mora? Mora let me in!" Tom screamed from outside, banging desperately on the lavatory door from the outside. Unable to even form words, Mora did not respond, yet simply let out a meek moan of pain.

Turning to head further into the bathroom, Mora could hear Tom fumbling with his wand. But the moment she faced the other direction, Mora could not believe her eyes. A giant, winding serpent lay across the room, its body entwined around a sink.

Although Mora could not see its head, the front of his face, and most importantly the monstrous eyes, Mora could tell by the very way it moved, this snake was not to be taken lightly. One false move and Mora would end up snake chow.

Unable to mask away her fear any longer, Mora let out a terrified scream. Despite her efforts, Mora could not silence the sound until it was too late. Stopping dead in its tracks, the serpent froze. Bending its body in the opposite direction, Mora knew it was about to strike.

"ALOHAMORA!" Tom screamed, blasting the lock off the door. Running to him as fast as she could, Tom buried Mora in his arms, hiding her face, along with her eyes, into his chest. Trembling with fear, Mora knew she had now also lead Tom to his death as well.

But, the inevitable pain Mora braced herself for never came. Still cradling Mora in his arms, Tom's shouted something to the snake, a strange series of hissing noises leaking from his mouth. Mora shuddered in his grasp as Tom finished the last hissing note. With this, Mora could hear the giant snake begin to slither away, retreating to some unknown place.

Holding her face in his hands, Tom looked into Mora's dazed, hazel eyes. "Are you alright?" he said, his tone still hard and unreadable.

Breaking away from him, Mora looked back off into the bathroom, seeing the serpent had simply disappeared. "No, I'm _not_ okay!" she screamed back to him. "What was that thing! Where did it go!" she cried out.

"Mora, please, try to calm down," he said coolly.

"Clam down? CALM DOWN! I don't think you understand how easily that thing could have killed us! Or do you not think giant snake posses some kind of a threat, even to you?"

"I knew it would not hurt us!"

"HOW TOM? HOW!" she screamed, pouring her naked anger and fear into each word she spat out.

"BECAUSE IT ONLY FOLLOWS MY COMMAND!"

A long, undeniable silence followed this phrase, Tom realizing what he had just done a moment too late. He had just revealed himself, in the least, to the one person he dreaded finding out the most. As his anger began to simmer down, Tom looked into the shocked, bewildered eyes of Mora, longing to erase the last thing he had said.

"What?" Mora asked timidly, shortly before regaining all of her confidence. "What do you mean it follows you're command, it looks like it can kill someone in a second! How could you possibly…" and then suddenly, like a ton of bricks, it hit Mora. Bad.

"Oh my God…"

"Mora, please, give me a chance to explain," Tom started quickly, holding onto to each of Mora's forearms.

"Let go of me!" she yelped, squirming in his grasp. But it was all in vain. He was much, much stronger than her.

"Mora, please, JUST STOP FOR A SECOND!" Mora fell silent, shocked by Tom's sudden hostility, all though she knew better than to not expect it.

"You can….talk to it?"

"Mora, just stop for a minute…."

"NO!" she screamed into his face, causing him to jeer back a bit, releasing her. "I want the truth, Tom," she said, lowering her voice. Piecing back some form of composure, she straightened out, not willing to shatter under this pressure. Not yet at least. "And I want it now."

Tom stood uncomfortably, a strange, weathered look overtaking Mora. She wasn't the same weak, timid Mora who had fallen into Hogwarts last September. She had changed, some for the better, and some for the worst. And now, she wasn't about to let Tom ever forget this. She was going to get answers, no matter how painful the consequences.

"What is that thing, Tom?" Mora demanded, her voice low but thriving with a dangerous tone all at the same time.

"It's a…. a basilisk." Tom answered, a skeptical look now emerging over Mora's face.

"And this, this basilisk, you can, talk to it?" she asked softly, her cool and calm façade starting to crumble away.

"Yes."

"So," Mora said softly. She wanted to drill answers out of Tom, she truly did. But at the moment she felt too hurt, too vulnerable. She couldn't do it now, unless she wanted it to end worse than she expected. "I think I'm going to go now." With this, she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tom called, grasping tightly onto her arm. "Just let me try to explain this to you, help you understand," he went on, pulling Mora further away from the door.

"What is there to explain?" she shouted nervously, trying to wretch her arm away from Tom. "You run around with a giant, probably man eating snake! No big deal," she mocked as she continued her desperate attempt to free herself.

"No, will you just stop for a minute?" Tom barked back, suddenly and unwanting loosing his patience.

"Again with calming down! Bloody hell, Tom, I've been shutting up and calming down this entire year, it's time that I do speak up, for something at least!" Mora screamed back. "Merlin. I can't even believe we're doing this. It's been two days since Myrtle's murder, her blood isn't even dry yet! And here we are, bickering over a…"

Stopping dead, Mora began to look widely around the bathroom. Wait, a girl had been murdered here, and two days later a giant man-eating snake pops up? One that Tom can talk to and supposedly follows his orders and no one else's?

"Oh my God," she whispered, her eyes now starting to well with tears. Tom looked upon her in horror, seeing now what she had just realized. "Oh my God," she repeated, the tears now racing down her face. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Mora, just stop for a second," Tom started, "You don't understand…you don't know what you're talking about…"

"I think I know very well what I'm talking about," Mora spat. "This is where you've been running off to all year Tom, isn't it? This is what you've been doing, you've been…. killing people?" The words slumped off her tongue, still laced with Mora's shock and disbelief.

"No, Mora, give me a chance to…" Tom started, grabbing Mora again by the shoulders.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mora bellowed into his face, unable to fight his strength. As her fight to get free began to ease away, she stood motionless, her hazel eyes filling with remorse, with pain. "Why Tom?" she asked, the hurt flooding through her voice. Tom didn't respond, yet remained transfixed into her hazel eyes.

"WHY?" she screamed, her anger exploding from every molecule within her.

"I DID IT FOR _YOU_! FOR US!" Tom bellowed, the darkness and anger he had been harboring for the past nine months finally cascading through his own words. "For all of us."

"What?"

"Mora, I did it for us, to save us," he repeated slowly, his tone softer, almost gentle.

"Does that even make sense?" she screamed back, still trapped in his grasp.

"You don't know, you don't understand."

"Then help me understand," Mora shouted back sarcastically. "How in hell's name is killing innocent people saving _us_?"

"THEY'RE NOT INNOCENT PEOPLE!" he roared. "THEY'RE MUDBLOODS!"

Mora store back at him in disbelief. Yet, he was right. Each person attacked had been of muggle descent, right up to the last victim, both of her parents being muggles.

"They've ruined my life, our lives. Do you remember, Mora?" Tom exclaimed. "Don't you remember, that orphanage you were trapped in? Do you remember how they treated you? Made you an outcast in their society? Treated you less than the dirt beneath their feet?"

"That doesn't justify murder!" Mora yelped back. Yes, she remembered the orphanage. But she also remembered the cruelty of wizards who had taken her family from her. "Does a few wrong acts condemn their race to murder?"

"They've been doing it for centuries, Mora. They've been trying to destroy us, and now, they're trying to take over our world. They're everywhere, everywhere in Hogwarts. There's unworthy blood traitorous filth, all around us. They don't deserve our respect, they don't deserve life. If someone didn't stop them, it will never stop. It has to be done."

"So that's your grand solution? Killing them, to kill each one until there's none left?"

"Freeing our world from their scum. To free us all."

"Is that what you think you are? A liberator?" Mora spoke softly, her voice cringing with each word. "Do you honestly think you're a hero from all of this? That you can walk away with no blood on your hands? No remorse?"

"I don't weep for the dead," he said coldly, the words like ice piercing through Mora.

"Well neither do I," Mora snapped back, the same, statistic tone as Tom. She finally shoke over his embrace, knocking him a few feet away.

"Including you. You're dead to me Tom."


	43. Nothing

43. Nothing

"Is that what you think you are? A liberator?" Mora spoke softly, her voice cringing with each word. "Do you honestly think you're a hero from all of this? That you can walk away with no blood on your hands? No remorse?"

"I don't weep for the dead."

"Well neither do I," Mora snapped back, the same, sadistic tone as Tom. She finally shook over his embrace, knocking him a few feet away.

"Including you. You're dead to me Tom."

Tom store back at Mora, his deep brown eyes now swelling with pain, the poison in her words eating him alive. "You don't mean that."

"I do Tom," Mora seethed. "Since the day you decided to unleash that monster, to hurt those people. You're no better than that man who killed my father, my family."

"You don't mean that, Mora." Tom spat. It's not the same as…."

"No Tom, it's exactly the same. You were planning to kill off every last muggle born, just as he had every member of my family murdered. Well, guess what Tom, I'm next. I'm the next to die. And right now, I just don't give a damn. You've lied to me Tom, from the day I met you, you lied."

"Only until I could tell you, I never intended on keeping it a secret from you," Tom said, trying everything in his power to calm the girl he loved so dearly.

"Oh, really? Because last time I checked, framing an innocent person for the things _you_ have done is protecting _your_ little secret."

"Don't ever speak of him, ever again," Tom ordered darkly.

"And that's why you targeted him too?" Mora spat out, her head now throbbing as if someone were driving a knife through her skull. "Because he's half giant? Because you don't find him _worthy_?"

"There was more than that," Tom said. His stance was cold, rigid. He held no emotion on his face, not sad, nor angry, nor impatient. It was simply blank.

"Like what Tom? What else made him a victim to your sick little plot?"

"The way he feels about you!" Tom bellowed, causing Mora to take a few steps back. "They way he looked at you, Mora. Each look he gave you I grew sicker and sicker."

Mora back away a few more tattering steps, before she had the chance to realize it, she had walked herself straight into a wall. Tom's words forced her farther back, her back slamming with the cold stone surface harshly. "You're…jealous? Of Rubeus?"

"Don't play dumb Mora," Tom started, moving closer to Mora until there was only a foot of space between them. "You know how he feels about you, how he sucks up to you, and he acts like his intentions are so pure, when all her probably want is to get into your knickers…"

Mora felt as if all the air had been drained from her lungs, leaving them hollow and dry. After all these months, Mora never suspected Tom to ever be controlling. She never thought his insecurities and jealousy could drive him to go that far, to fuel him to such extreme measures.

"I can't believe you're even jealous," Mora choked out. "Rubeus is my mate, my best friend, and nothing more. Much more than you can ever be."

"You don't mean that."

"I do, Tom," Mora snapped back, planting her feet firmly onto the ground. "Do you want to know why, Tom? Rubeus is more of a person, a wizard, than you can ever be. See, when I talk to him, he listens. He doesn't simply keep things unsaid or sweep unwanted memories under the rug just because it might be too painful. Because, keeping it all silent hurts more than talking ever can."

"Everything I've done this year was for you! And now you're about to tell me it was all a waste of time?" Tom roared.

"No Tom, I'm saying it was a mistake," Mora said softly. Her temper rising again, Mora's hands clenched into tight fists, unable to contain her composure. "The only smart decision I've made all year was breaking up with you. And for that, I can't thank Jades enough."

Tom could barley even bare to listen any further. When had things changed? When had Mora become so bitter, so resentful, so pain ridden? When had she stopped being the Mora Tom had known?

When had this dark cloud surfaced around her, suffocating the once care free Mora under its heavy smog? And worst of all, how had Tom not even see it happening before his eyes? Had he cast Mora off to the side, letting this transformation come complete, of had even caused it all?

"A mistake?" Tom echoed faintly, the words clogging his air supply. "Was this a mistake?" Before Tom gave Mora any chance to react, to merely think, Tom pressed his hand on the wall mere centimeters above Mora's right shoulder.

Pressing his lips against hers, Mora felt a wave of calm fall over her. The nagging, abrasive voice of reason stopped shouting in her mind, giving her a moment of peace from the harsh realities of the world.

But a suddenly as the moment came, it died away. As the past dimmed away, Mora was forced back into the present. Harshly, she shoved Tom away, leaving him looking both heart broken and angry. "Do you think you can just do _that_ whenever you bloody feel like it?" Mora yelled.

"Oh no," Mora said, clenching her teeth, "Of course you can. That's what Jades told you, right Tom?"

"You know as well as I do that's not what happened!" Tom boomed

"Yeah, I know, you sent you're little friends to clear that all up for me," Mora snapped. "Of course it was all Eric's scheme. You don't think I hadn't found out about the love potion?"

"THEN WHAT'S STANDING IN OUR WAY?"

"Oh, so you can't remember?" Mora screamed. "Then let me clear things up for you." Grabbing her wand roughly from her pocket, Mora flashed it across her cheek. Just as the tip of the wood grazed her cheek, the deep, still stark red gash reappeared over her pale skin, dissolving the bandage into thin air. "Remember now, Tom?"

Tom stood silent, unable to think, move, or even react to that. He still couldn't imagine he had actually hit her, but now, something was even worse. Unlike before, Tom didn't feel terrified or angry or fuming when he remembered how that mark had gotten there. Instead, he felt absolutely nothing. No pain, no guilt, no remorse. Just simply, nothing. As if it had not been him at all.

"And if that isn't enough for you," Mora seethed, breaking Tom out of his utter confusion. "How about the fact that you're nothing more than a cold blooded killer?"

Tom's face grew cold, any expression dying away into dark, blank eyes. "It had to be done. One day, you will understand."

"The one thing I understand is," Mora started, taken aback a little by Tom's sudden personality swing. Nonetheless, she pressed on, unwilling to let any question or feelings get in her way.

"Is that it's over, Tom. All of it. The lying, the sneaking off, the killing. And if you can't see what you've done wrong, it looks like I'll have to help you."

Tom's eyes widened, bulging out from his skull. Mora's words fell upon him like a giant bolder, smothering him under the rubble. "You're not…. you wouldn't…. you can't…" But she would

_She's turning on me. She can't turn me in..._ his mind screamed to him. _She'll ruin everything I've worked for..."_

No, he certainly couldn't allow that.

"No Tom, I can," she said calmly. "And I will. Right now."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Tom drawled, slowly and secretively pulling his wand out from his robes. "Expelliarmus!"

Unexpectedly, Mora's wand flew straight out of her hand, landing on the other side of the bathroom with a sour thud. Mora's hazel eyes yearned after the wand in terror, realizing now she was left completely defenseless. His wand still drawn, Tom took a step closer.

"I swear," Mora started nervously, her voice wavering with every syllable. "If you come a step closer, I'll scream. I swear it."

"You wouldn't," Tom said, his wand dropping down to his side. "You wouldn't." Tom moved closer, now a single foot dividing them.

"STOP!" Mora screamed, hoping to high heavens she could still talk some sense into the boy. But it was too late. A dark shadow had engulfed the Tom that Mora thought she had once known, leaving this new creature standing before her. Tom took one final step closer, one away from colliding with the girl.

Taking in a sharp blast of breath, Mora let out a blood-curtailing scream, releasing every scrap of air she possessed through her wide open mouth. Instinctively, Tom lunged at the girl, his hand wrenching over her mouth.

Yelling her hardest through the restraint, and much to Tom's relief, all that could immerse now were a few, muffled screams that blended softly into his hand.

But Tom had been too late. Instantly, the door rocketed open, a lone student crashing in, his wand already poised and raised to eye level. A horrified, angry look submerged over his face, he had recognized the voice from across the corridor. As he made his way through the bathroom, his eyes became transfixed onto Mora, who was still struggling against Tom.

The harsh realization that Tom had now been caught, he spun around, now roughly holding Mora by the arm. His dark eyes meet with the others from across the bathroom, all the anger and fury rising behind their brown surface.

"You."


	44. Now or Never

44. Now or Never

Taking in a sharp blast of breath, Mora let out a blood-curtailing scream, releasing every scrap of air she possessed through her wide open mouth. Instinctively, Tom lunged at the girl, his hand wrenching over her mouth.

Yelling her hardest through the restraint, and much to Tom's relief, all that could immerse now were a few, muffled screams that blended softly into his hand.

But Tom had been too late. Instantly, the door rocketed open, a lone student crashing in, his wand already poised and raised to eye level. A horrified, angry look submerged over his face, he had recognized the voice from across the corridor. As he made his way through the bathroom, his eyes became transfixed onto Mora, who was still struggling against Tom.

The harsh realization that Tom had now been caught, he spun around, now roughly holding Mora by the arm. His dark eyes meet with the others from across the bathroom, all the anger and fury rising behind their brown surface.

"You."

Mora felt her heart sink to the deepest pits of her stomach. The only other person she dreaded even more than Tom at the moment was standing before them, a crazed look taking over his once warm, honey eyes.

"Get the hell off her. Now." He ordered, his voice swelling with darkness that Mora could harshly and reluctantly remember.

"This doesn't concern you, Bayard," Tom spat, Mora still in his grasp.

"Oh, I think it does. Now, do I need to tell you again, get the bloody hell away from her," Eric demanded, pointing his wand directly at Tom's head.

"Get out of here, Eric, before your get in too much trouble and dear old dad can't get you out," Tom spat.

"That's funny coming from someone who's never even had a father," Eric mocked, drawing closer.

Fury exploding from every inch of him, Tom pushed Mora away, her body crumpling against the wall. The collision had been hasher than Tom could have realized, the stomach twirling thud echoing through the high ceilings of the bathroom. Mora felt her head crash against the stone surface, instantly sending the feeling of blood throbbing through her skull. And before Mora could even react to the blow, she slid to the floor, grasping at her head in pain.

The hunger for blood rising in both of their eyes, Tom and Eric lunged for each other. By the dark, pure hatred emerging from their faces, Mora knew this would not be last time, that there would be no simple, high school style fist fight that lead to a few broken bones. There wouldn't be another day after this to settle it. It was now or never. The fact was inevitable.

One of them would not be walking out of this alive.

Shouting under his breath in some crude language Mora had never heard, Tom shot a spell at Eric, sending him flying across the room. His back slammed into a mirror above one lone sink, the shards of glass searing into his back. Shrilling out in pain, Eric forced himself up, not wanting to abandon the fight so easily.

Dodging a few blares of light, Eric sent a spell jedising to Tom, which slammed into his chest. Unable to react in time, Tom fell to the floor, his hands breaking his fall. Jumping back up, Tom let a few drops of blood fall from his mouth, splattering onto the ground.

"Guys, STOP IT!" Mora screamed, still crouching on the ground. "This doesn't prove anything, anything at all!" she yelled out, realizing she had caused a sudden cease-fire between the two.

"Ah, come on, Tom," Eric spat, "Why don't you show her your right hook again? That'll shut her up for sure…"

"CRUCIO!"

A shocked yet fully aware look swelled over Eric's face as the curse clamored towards him. Feeling his feet practically freeze to the floor, Eric watched in horror as the curse engulfed into him. Lurching backwards in pain, Eric let out a terrified scream as the spell tortured him. Sweating and breathless on the floor, Eric felt a sour hand wrench his wand away.

"Guess you won't be needing this anymore," Tom mocked, now turning Eric's wand against him. "Well, c'mon Eric, get up, or do you need a little help?" Harshly rearing up the wand, Eric's body flew into the air, his feet practically snapping underneath him as he was shoved to the ground.

_Think about it Tom. You're an orphan. A nobody who will one day amount to absolutely nothing. You could disappear and no one wouldn't even notice_...

"Who's in control now Eric?" Tom sneered as he advanced on the boy. "To think, after all these years of parading around this school as Mr. Big shot, to see how the mighty have fallen." Tom moved a step closer, like a hawk stalking it's prey. Unknown to him, Mora regained her balance and she stood back to her feet, still clutching the wall for support.

Eric merely store back at Tom, seeing his fate was now in his hands. "You don't have the guts to do it."

A wry smile appeared over Tom's face, toying his expression into one of a dark happiness. "You don't know the half of it."

"Then prove me wrong, Tom," Eric spat, feeling a sudden spurt of mock courage. "Show me you're not the spineless little orphan I've known for the past six years. C'mon Tom."

"Funny, it sounds like you really _want_ to die."

Mora felt a dry lump in her throat, leaving a near gagging feeling in her mouth. Mora knew it was coming, she knew it were to happen. But now, that Tom had actually said it, Mora felt as if it were really happening. That at any moment know, she would see the one person she loved commit the ultimate act of evil.

No matter how Mora hated Eric, how every second he was anywhere near her she wanted to snap his head off his sick little shoulders, how she cursed his existence under her breath, how she wished he somehow could fall of the earth, maybe even start to feel the hell he had put her through, Mora could never wish him to die, and like this for that matter. No matter how much she hated him, she wouldn't condemn him to death.

And what was too happen to Tom if he went through with it all? Surly, he would be caught; it was the middle of the bloody day after all. And then what? Would they ship him away to Azkaban? Would they let him rot in that hellhole, every moment regretting his very existence? Would they even let him live that long there?

Would ending the one person who made his and Mora's life a living hell ultimately kill Tom too?

And of course, Mora knew the answer to this.

And now, she knew the one way to save both of them.

"Well, there's no use in stalling this anymore, I'm starting to get a tad bored," Tom smirked, balancing his wand between his fingers. Slowly at first, Mora took a few steps forward, leaving the safety of the support of the wall.

Gaining a little more confidence, she edged a bit closer, only to be completely unnoticed by the two boys. With each step she took Mora felt a lurch of terror leap into her stomach, but she shunned her fears away.

"Goodbye Eric, and I can tell you right now, you will not be missed," Tom spat. A flicker of terror etched through Eric's eyes as he forced himself to accept his fate. Standing stiffly, he braced himself for the deadly impact as Tom raised his wand.

Urgency flooding through her veins, Mora felt her heart stop dead in her chest. She only had one shot at this, and if she were to fail, the results would be deadly. Not only for Eric, but for Tom, and as well as her.

Too many lives were at stake, and Mora refused to sit back and watch the terror unfold before her eyes, despite the consequences. Adrenaline pumping faster and faster, Mora's breath quickened silently.

Realizing she may have been too late, Mora lunged at Tom.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

But the curse never hit Eric.

Instead, it was to claim another.

Grabbing Tom from behind just as the fatal words escaped his lips, Tom felt his arms being jerked up to the ceiling. Before he even had the chance to react, Tom watched as the curse shot in the air. The deadly green bolt of light escaped into the ceiling, the sound of rumbling filling the room. The entire room began to shake, the tiles of the ceiling shifting dangerously.

Using every last breath of strength she possessed, Mora pushed Tom away, sending him reeling in Eric's direction. As the floor shook with the force of the room, the two boys fell to the ground, colliding harshly into the trembling stone.

Unable to support herself against the tumult, Mora felt her knees crash beneath her. As she fell to the floor, Mora looked up in horror. A massive boulder of the ceiling had become unhindered from the rest.

Supporting himself up with his elbows against the rocketing floor, Tom cast his eyes to Mora, unable to fathom the situation. Her head shooting up swiftly, Tom watched as Mora then huddled herself on the floor, as if she were shielding herself from something.

Fixing his eyes above the girl, Tom felt his jaw drop in absolute terror. "MORA!" Tom cried out in total desperation, every inch of him fighting for a miracle.

And yet, it never came.

"_MORA!"_

As the boulders from above dropped to the ground, each fell with a darkening smack. Tom could hear a faint scream from under the rubble, getting louder and louder as debris buried her alive.

The room immersed into deep, muggy soot that blanketed every inch of the lavatory, blocking whatever was left of Mora out of his view. Fighting to stand, Tom felt himself being thrown back to the ground each time, destroying his desperate attempts to flee to Mora's aid.

And then, silence.

The dust cleared, leaving Tom to stare upon a giant pile of rubble where Mora had once stood. Eric lay beside Tom, unconscious, a trickle of blood trailing from the back of his head. Abandoning Eric, Tom leapt over to the site of destruction across the room. Spotting his wand a good few yards away, Tom summoned it, the wood slamming into his fist.

His movements full of anguish, Tom flashed his wand at each boulder, flinging it across the room. He repeated this process, each rock slamming against the opposite side of the lavatory harder and harder, the search for Mora growing more and more violent with each passing moment.

As Tom removed the last shards of rubble, he felt his legs sink from under him. He crashed to the ground, his heart ripping apart into millions of undesirable shreds.

Mora was not there.

There was blood, massive amounts of blood staining each inch of the ground, as if a giant bucket of red paint had been splattered across the floor. A few shreds of tattered robe could be found scattered amongst it, the once soft cotton like surface drenched in blood.

There was no way possible that anyone could survive such an impact, leaving the mystery that haunted the mind of Dumbledore for thirty years after this event.

There was no body.

Any trace of whatever could be left of Mora was gone, either demolished or, it had simply vanished into thin air. And Tom would never know what had become of the first and last person he would ever love.


	45. Finale

45. Finale

The body of Mora Cartea was never found. No one ever questioned what had happened in the girls' lavatory to become the cause of her untimely demise, thanks to the meddling of a certain Minister of Magic, who had been appointed shortly after his son Eric's encounter in the lavatory with a certain Tom Riddle. However not even he ever heard of the extent of the severity of the situation that day leading the Mora's death.

Because of having nothing to bury at a gravesite, a small tree was planted on the grounds of Hogwarts in Mora's memory. However this tree was later ripped to shreds by a tree a mere ten yards away.

So Dippet then hastily decided to have to destructive tree to be the memorial to Mora. No one would have guessed how much havoc a tree would cause in a matter of years, and how it would pull together four unlikely friends.

And in a matter of years, it had seemed everyone had forgotten all about the mysterious past and life of Mora Cartea. Armando Dippet, losing strength in his increasing old age, no longer felt the need to press the matter. Some may say he only wanted to protect Tom and others from the pain of loss, others argue he simply did not care for the matter, seeing it was no longer relevant to present day. Dippet retired after seventeen more years of headmastership, and died shortly after he left the position. His appointed replacement became Dumbledore.

Yet, the memory of Mora Cartea had not died away peacefully. The images of her death haunted Tom Riddle, scaring whatever may be left of his heart into oblivion. As the years went on, Tom felt his pain mold into something old, yet something dangerously new to him. Any memory of the fun loving, caring, sweet Mora he had loved evaporated away, leaving him only bitter, angry, and deadly.

The pain of the past burned through his mind, smoldering his soul away until he was beyond repair.

Yet Tom was not the only one to hold onto the memory of Mora Cartea. Another would not let the past let go, but in a much different light. As the years pressed on, the mysteries of the past would not leave the mind of Albus Dumbledore. For thirty long years, he could not let the secrets of the past go unanswered, unobserved.

But then suddenly, as the world shifted for the worst and the lives of every person of both worlds was casted off into the darkness, Dumbledore was able to recall some old magic that had been lost through the ages. The key to unlocking the air of questions surrounding the life of Mora Cartea. Driving up parallels from the old and new worlds, after thirty long years, Dumbledore had finally figured it all out.

And it had just been done as another began to fall through time, landing into a distant land remembered so fairly.

The warm castle air hung through every corridor, erasing the cold harlotry that was winter. The blasts of pleasant air filled the seemingly abandoned Gryffindor common room, warming the sole inhabitant.

Perched on a lush, crimson colored couch, a lone seventh year sat alone, his hazel eyes lost in the embers of the fire. The shone through his thick rimmed black glasses, practically glowing off the glass surface. His shards of black hair hung messily in his face, as one of his friends had told him, obstructing his vision. A small, golden snitch lay entrapped in his hand, and every few moments he would release it into the air, only to snatch it back up into captivity.

James Potter had no idea why he was even still awake. It was the dead of a weary Wednesday night, just like many of the others he had experienced over the years. The day's schedule strangely went without a single prank, leaving James utterly bored out of his skull.

Yet something did not feel right. A sick feeling twisted in his stomach, not allowing him to even shut his eyes. James had never felt this way before. He never felt as if something terrible was happening, something he had absolutely no control over. Something he couldn't simply wipe away with some light joke or cheery humor that he and his friends were so widely acclaimed for.

Something dark hung in the air, something too familiar to the wizarding world over the past few years with the rise of the self-acclaimed Dark Lord. It seemed as though Hogwarts had been turned upside down, each day another student being pulled away to be told their parents had gone missing, or worst, dead. James felt a sense of urgency fill his mind each time a grave teacher came into view, praying his parents were still safe. They were labeled as blood traitors, something very dangerous these days.

As the last wisps of fire blew away in the fire, James felt the room submerge into total darkness. An uneasy shudder flew up his spine. Stuffing the snitch away into his pocket, James stood from his lazy position on the sofa. Turning to leave, an eerie, unreeling thud slashed through the room.

Calming his instinctive sense of terror, James spun around, dodging from the couch. His eyes fell to the floor, a figure now lying there, it's eyes snapped shut.

There before him, lay a girl.

Blood immersed every inch of her, a jagged scar adorning all visible pieces of skin. Her blonde hair spattered over her face, shielding away one familiar scar which lay over her left cheek. A tattered, destroyed Slytherin robe hung limply on her shoulders, looking as if she had just survived a hurricane.

Oh, if only you knew, James Potter.

"Bloody hell…" James cried, kneeling beside the girl. Was this someone's idea of a prank? Sure, she was a Slytherin, by the looks of her robe, but she looked as if someone had hurt her in the worst way. Like someone may have actually tried to kill her. Cradling her in his arms, James called out for help, completely unaware of what else to do.

And then, as if she had merely been in the middle of blinking, the girl's eyes flashed open. Her entire body began to shake, trembling in James's grasp. She began to scream, terrified at whatever had just happened to her, and by the looks of it, wherever she had come from hadn't been pretty.

"Where am I?" she cried out through her panic, "WHERE AM I?"

"Shhhh, it's alright!" James responded quickly, "You're in the Gryffindor common room."

"How…. how did I get here?"

"I….I don't know," James said shamefully.

_Padfoot better not be behind this….that stupid fight with that git Colton couldn't have spurred this, could it?_ James thought angrily.

He knew his best mates could not stop this low. No, not his own friends, nor any other Gryffindor. Despite the loathing of the Slytherins, no Gryffindor could go so far as to rip an enemy to shreds to the point that they looked like…_this_.

"He did it," the girl cried out, "It was him! It was him! He killed them!"

"Who…who killed them?" James said, worry flooding his voice. Where had this girl come from?

"He did!" she repeated, "_TOM_! He did it all!" Unable to maintain her weak state, the girl's eyelids crashed back together as her body became limp in his arms.

As each light of the common room flickered on, the panicked head of Gryffindor houses sweeping into the common room. As the commotion of the common room grew wider and wider, more and more coming to spectacle at this strange, utterly terrorizing site, James Potter felt as if he had gone completely numb. As if the only thing that mattered right now was somehow getting this girl to safety, helping her in whatever way he could, although, he barely knew how.

For all he knew, she was already dead.

And that as quickly as it had started, it had ended.

Little did anyone know, it was only the beginning.


End file.
